Things That Come To Be
by Bluerain23
Summary: Nathan and Haley were bestfriends since they were kids, but somewhere along the way Haley had to move away,leaving Nathan behind. Due to unfortunate events Haley comes back. But what happens when a controlling father gets in the way? Naley & some Brucas
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I didn't know how things came to be. I just knew that maybe…just maybe, life would not be better if we weren't reunited. And I was right. All back together again, wishing our lives would fall back into place. It was all a mistake.

If I would have known that I was completely right and would end up here…in the park… "our" spot. Maybe I would have stayed and left everything as it was. I would have stood in New Jersey.

I can't believe that this is happening that he is being taken away from me. I am what caused all of this. I can't believe I let all of this happen. No I have to stop this isn't the way to think…oh, but who am I kidding? This will never leave my mind.

So I continue to stare out at the water as the sun sets. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. I tried to stop the tears once I heard the footsteps coming near me and the bench squeak as the person sat next to me.

I knew who it was. Besides my heart and soul, who isn't here right now, it was the other person I could turn to no matter what, the person who practically raised me, who has been there for me my whole life…my sister, Brooke James. I couldn't find it in me to turn my head, to see the look on her face, to hear the news she was going to give me. The few words that were going to leave her mouth. The words that were going to break my heart and bring my world crashing down.

So I stood there, not saying a word hoping I was in some bad nightmare, wondering when I was going to wake up.

She turned to me and it took all of my strength in me to turn to her. Once I saw the look on her face and the tears streaming down her face I couldn't hold it anymore and I broke down, hugging her so tight I knew I wasn't going to let go. She was all I had now, well that is if I read her face correctly. If I am correct then my heart is gone and broken now and there isn't anyone who could put it back together. It was torn and I knew no matter what I wouldn't want my heart to be put back together. Because the love I had for him, no, the love I _have_ for him is stronger than anything I've ever experienced.

It took awhile for me to get a hold of myself. Once I could muster the words I turned to Brooke and said it as simple as I could.

"Why did we leave?"

"W-what?" I knew Brooke was taken by surprise. I knew she wasn't expecting that. I knew it was probably wrong of me to ask her that, but I couldn't help it. It just came out. So I repeated myself.

".?!" I said the words with such anger and regret that I literally saw my happy-go-lucky sister shudder and shed a tear.

"Hales…I don't know what you want me to say but I can't answer that." I knew she regretted it when she saw me flinch at the nickname he called me.

"This would have never happened. Everything would have still been the same. He would still be here if we would have stayed back home and never moved back. He could've had a happy life and would still be smiling and being his normal self right now in his favorite town if we would have never come back."

"Haley…don't you dare say that! Do you hear yourself right now?! If we would have never came back we would have never seen our best friends or reunite with dad, you would have never fell in love with him and the only reason he had that smile on his face was because of you." She stopped for a second when she saw me turn my face. I let the tears fall down. She was right. None of that would have taken place.

"Haley if we would have never came back to Tree Hill you and Nath…," I flinched when she almost said his name, "…I'm sorry, you and him would have never finally made contact and be the best friends you were."

"Were", past tense, not "are", but "were". I knew I would have to get used to it. The referring to him and the things that took place in past tense was going to be hard, but I knew it was going to happen. I tried to see and imagine what was going to happen in the future, how I was going to explain what had happened in the last year to to… so I stopped and realized the best way to tell our story was to start from the beginning and I knew that in a few years I would have to, so why not start now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

Hi! This is my first time writing. Please feel free to tell me how I'm doing.

Thanks 

_1993_

"_Haley, Brooke come on girls go play, have fun." Lydia James called out to her kids._

_The girls ran and started to play on the playground. Haley went straight to the monkey bars, while Brooke went to the swings._

"_Broooookeee! Help me I'm slipping!" Haley yelled across the park. "Brooooke!" Then all of sudden she slipped and fell off the monkey bars. She saw as the ground came closer and closer. As she closed her eyes she felt someone catch her then fall on the ground with her in their arms._

"_Oh my god thanks Brooke…" she was cut off when she saw it wasn't her sister's arms she was in but instead a raven hair, blue eyed boy._

"_Ummm, hi I'm Nathan" he said I he started to get and held out his hand._

"_Hi I'm Haley…thank you so much. I could have fell and got hurt and you just came out of nowhere and helped me. Thank you so much…" she rambled and through herself at him and hugged him._

"_Hey it's no big deal," Nathan said as he gladly accepted the hug. He would never hugged a girl, he thought they had cooties, he had never thought a girl would hug him and he would like it. He knew there was something special about her. And he hoped he would find out what it was._

_5 years later 1998_

" _Haley come on you can do it!" Nathan exclaimed. Haley threw the ball and of course she missed._

"_Uhhhh! I suck Nathan!" Nine year-old Haley screamed._

"_No you don't Haley you just need to practice," Nathan said while wrapping his arm around her._

"_Yeah I guess," Haley agreed. Basketball was never been her thing, but she'd give it a try just for Nathan. It was his favorite sport after all._

"_Come on let's go catch up with the Brooke and Lucas." Nathan suggested. Lucas was Nathan's older brother._

_Back home at the Scott house Lucas and Brooke were joking around in the living room._

"_Hey guys" they shouted._

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothing, we're going to head upstairs." Nathan quickly stated._

_Nathan and Haley never really hung out with them while they were hanging all over each other. So they went up to family room. Nathan lay sprawled all over the couch and watched Haley as she played the piano. It was one of his favorite things to do. So he just sat and listened._

_2 years later 2000_

"_Nathan, Haley!"Brooke yelled up the stairs. Nathan and Haley were currently in Haley's room joking around._

"_Nathan give that back!" Haley yelled._

"_What're you gonna do if I don't?"Nathan teased._

"_I'll, I'll…" Haley stuttered._

"_You'll what?"Nathan asked making her flustered._

_Haley leaped off the chair and landed right on top of Nathan as he landed on the bed. Nathan flipped her over and began tickling her._

"_Na-than st-op!"Haley laughed._

"_Or what?" Nathan challenged. The two could be heard laughing all the way downstairs. Suddenly the door swung open and Mr. James stood there watching the two._

"_hmmhmm," he coughed. Nathan and Haley jumped apart immediately._

"_Haley we would like you to join us downstairs, Nathan I'm afraid it's time to go." He said._

_Nathan got up and hugged Haley, "call me later", he whispered in her ear. She nodded and watched him leave. Haley then went downstairs and sat down next to Brooke._

"_Girls, we called you here to tell you some big news." Lydia told her girls._

"_Your mom and I want you to know first that this isn't your fault. It's your mother and I decision and we just don't feel the same way anymore about each other…" he was cut off by a pissed off Brooke._

"_What do you mean you don't feel the same anymore?! What are you trying to say?! That you're getting a divorce!" She yelled with such force._

_Jimmy James looked away from his daughter, not able to look her in the eye. "Sweetheart…,"he started slowly, "…it's just best if we get a divorce."_

"_And…" Lydia continued, "since were separating I thought it would be the best time to visit your grandmother back in New Jersey."_

"_So what? Where gonna visit grandma and come back?" Haley asked confused._

_Lydia turned and looked warily at Jimmy. "Umm, no sweetie we're going to stay with grandma."_

"_For what? A few weeks?" Brooke asked _

"_No girls, we are going to be moving to New Jersey and living with grandma, but your dad is going to stay here in Tree Hill." Lydia explained._

"_WHAT?!"_

_Haley couldn't believe what was happening. So she ran. She went straight into the house, tears in her eyes._

"_Haley?"asked Dan._

"_Hi Mr. Scott," she sobbed making her way up the stairs. She opened the door and went straight to Nathan's arms._

"_Haley? Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked worry in his eyes._

"_I'm moving," she sobbed. Nathan immediately froze._

"_What?"_

"_I'm moving!"_

"_When?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Hey, hey, it will be okay, alright? We will get through this. We'll write letters and emails and we'll call each other."_

"_It's not going to be the same."_

"_I know."_

"_I can't leave you Nathan, you're my best friend. I don't want to grow up without you."_

"_I don't want you to leave either, but it's gonna happen. Remember this though everything is gonna change and you're gonna leave, but you will always be my best friend."Nathan whispered in her ear as she sobbed into his chest, soaking his T-shirt._

"_Bye dad, we love you so much and we promise to visit." The girls promised hugging their father goodbye._

"_I love you my girls, you can come to whenever you need. I will always be here."_

"_So did you see Nathan yet?" Brooke asked Haley as they walked to the car._

"_No he was supposed to be here by now." Haley said while looking around. "Where's Lucas?"_

"_Home. I saw him last night after you said goodbye to him. He was pretty upset but it doesn't beat how Nathan was acting. I mean you should've seen him after you left. He was snapping at everyone and moping around it was like if he lost the most important person in his life, he was heartbroken." Brooke informed her. Haley couldn't help but shed a tear._

"_Umm I forgot my bag, I'll be back." Haley turned to walk back, but was pulled by someone. "What the…Nathan?"_

"_Hey I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye first."_

"_God I'm gonna miss you so much." She cried._

"_Hey don't cry Hales, I'm going to miss you too, more than you know." Nathan tried to sooth her._

"_I love you Nathan, don't forget me."_

"_I'll never forget you. I love you too!" And with a quick step he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Haley didn't waste any time and kissed him back. "Always and Forever Hales."He whispered._

"_Come girls, time to go!" Lydia yelled._

_Haley went up on her tiptoes once again and pressed her lips to Nathan's once more. "Bye"._

_Haley ran to the car and sat next to Brooke. She looked backed as Nathan and the life as she knew it disappeared._

"_Pfft… and they said they were just friends." Brooke remarked as they passed the "You are now leaving Tree Hill" sign._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

Thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot! Oh by the way the things in italics are their thoughts.

_3 Years later 2003_

"Haley, come on! We're gonna be late for your first day of high school!" Brooke yelled.

"Uhhhh, I'm coming." Haley yelled as she ran down the stairs. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you even care? It is _my_ first day and your acting like it's yours, but I hate to break it to you but you're a junior and I'm a freshman, so it can't be that exciting."

"Oh puhhleaze, don't even act like you're not even the least bit excited. And HEY! I can be excited all I want. I'm so happy you're finally in the same school as me. It's gonna be great."

"Yea yea whatever you say…"

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Brooke asked that night while standing in Haley's door way.

"Yea sure come in," she replied.

"Sooo, how was the first day?"

"Like every other day Brooke," she replied bored.

"Hey, what's up with you? You been distant lately, I thought maybe it was because of the new school year, but clearly it's not. So what's up?

Haley should have known. Brooke is her sister, she is always around her, so of course, she could read her like a book. _Damn that is so annoying._

"Nothing is up with me Brooke I was just thinking about some things, that's all." She answered not looking Brooke in the eye, knowing she would see right through her and know something else was up. But then again she was her sister so she didn't need to look into her eyes to know what was up.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?" Brooke asked knowing she was right when her sister's head shot up immediately.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about. Whoare _them_, anyway? And why would I be thinking about _them_. It's not like I know who you are talking about. And if I did, why would I be thinking about_ them_…" Haley rambled knowing she had to stop or she was going to dig an even deeper hole than she already did.

"Yeah, ok, now I definitely know something is up. And you know exactly who I'm talking about. So, no trying to play dumb, because honestly you suck at it. Now on to more important things, the "_them_" I'm referring to is Lucas and Nathan."

"I know"

"See, I knew you were faking it. So what's on your mind kid?"

"It's just… just that it's been… what 3 years? And not one single moment did we try to even contact each other."

"Hey that's not true. We sent letters to each other for about 6 months…and then they stop coming and we stopped sending them. Haley if you're thinking we messed up our relationship with the guys you're wrong. It's a two way street. They didn't bother so neither did we. I know it's messed up, but that's just the way it is. We let them live their lives and now we're living ours. There was nothing we could have done."

"No, Brooke, that's where you're wrong. There _is_ something we could have done, but we were too selfish to."

"No, Haley, that's where you're wrong. We stopped writing to them because we thought it was for the best. Remember what you said?

_Flashback_

"_Hey did you send the letter today?" Asked an overly excited Brooke._

"_Uh, no I didn't."_

"_Oh, why? Did you want me to mail it?"_

"_No, Brooke you can keep writing to them, but I just… I can't… I won't."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Honestly Brooke?" continuing when Brooke nodded, "I just can't help but to think that we are holding them back. That somehow by writing to them we're keeping them from going out there and meeting new people and possibly some potential friends. I don't know if we will ever see each other again and knowing that, I don't want to hold them back or leading them on any longer. They will always be my friends, but I think maybe it's for the best."Haley explained as a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_I…umm, I don't know what to say." Said a teary eyed Brooke._

"_Look Brooke, you don't have to agree with me and you can still keep in contact with them, but I just can't. It's breaking me up inside to know that no matter how many letters are sent or how many phone calls are made, we still won't be able to see them. And I don't want them to be disappointed when we come so far to be let down. So I'm going to stop writing and let Nathan and Lucas live their lives in Tree Hill and I'm going to live mine here in New Jersey". _

_Brooke knew her sister was hurt more than anything. Especially if she was going to be giving up on her best friends, she definitely knew her sister was going to regret her decision. But she had a point, no matter what they did; they would always be so far apart. And she didn't want the boys to be disappointed either so she did what was best. _

_She stopped writing and Brooke began writing simple little letters that went out every other month and then it became every 3or 4 months and then it was none at all. And since they never got any back they assumed the guys felt the same and so they moved on even though they knew they were making a huge mistake._

_End Flashback_

"Yes I remember every word, but now that I think about it I was wrong. I had no right in making a decision that was clearly not mine. I made a decision for the boys that wasn't necessary. I just… I keep wondering what it would have been like if we would have never moved. Or if we would have still kept in touch, where we would be at this moment?"

"I know where we would be," she stopped when Haley looked at her, "we would have been here Haley, because no matter what that would have happened. Before you even decided to stop writing you saw how rarely we got a letter from the guys."

"Yea I know it's just… I'm just being a girl." Haley laughed while wiping away her tears.

"Yea I know what you mean." Brooke said while she looked at her watch. "That's funny; mom was supposed to be home by now."

"Yea where is she?" Haley got up from the bed and grabbed her cell phone. "I'll call her and see what's up."

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing, geez mom, pick up the phone.

"Hello?" asked out of breath Lydia.

"Hey mom it's me, Haley, where are you? You were supposed to be here like an hour ago."

"Yes I know I'm sorry, I'm on my way home know. I was in this huge meeting and it was let out late and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to make dinner so I was picking up something"

"Oh, well hold on a second" Haley switched the phone to speaker because Brooke began to asked questions and wouldn't shut up.

"Hey mom I'm back…"

"Me too mom!"

"Hey Brookie Cookie"

"Hi!"

"So how are my girls?"

"Good, just reminiscing." They answered together.

Lydia laughed, her girls were so typical, and she wondered sometimes why they weren't twins. "Ok well I love you girls bunches and I will see you in like ten min…" she was cut off and all the girls could hear were screeching tires, beeping horns, and suddenly a crash.

"MOM?!"

The phone line went dead.

Brooke looked at the phone in complete disbelief; she turned and looked at Haley. She was on the ground with her knees to her chest sobbing. That's when reality hit her…hit her so hard she was on the ground as well, sobbing, because she knew it was too late there was nothing she could do.

"Girls?"

It was their grandmother. They knew they should tell her but it was hard to form any words right at that moment. If though they weren't for sure if their mom was still alive or not, they just knew it was something bad.

"Girls, is everything alright?" she walked as fast as she could to them trying to comfort them and find out what was going on.

Right when Brooke was going to say something the door bell rang. Their grandmother got up immediately and answered the door. There on the other side was a policeman.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but is this the James residents?"

"Yes, yes this is. What can I do for you officer?"

"I don't know any other way to say this, but there seems to have been an accident. Your daughter was in a road slide collision. Her car was hit from the side and wrapped around a pole trapping her inside. I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do. We tried to help her but the only thing keeping her alive was the position she was in and once we moved her she was gone. I'm sorry."

But everything he continued to say after that was a blur. Everything was gone, not there anymore. The girls heard every single word he spoke and all it sounded like was a complete nightmare.

Haley couldn't even believe what she was hearing. Her mother was gone. What do they mean gone? She can't be gone. But she was and Haley couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to believe what they were saying so she didn't. She just didn't.

_1 Week Later_

"Haley?" Brooke asked as she walked into her sister's bedroom. She stopped when she saw her looking out the window. "Hey, um, are you ready to go? We have to go to the airport today so we can be in Tree Hill tomorrow to be at mom's funeral." She spoke softly leaning in to touch her shoulder, but quickly pulled away when Haley flinched at her touch.

"Haley?"

"I'm not going."

"W-what? What do you mean you're not going? Haley its mom's funeral, you have to go."

"I said I'm not going!"

"Haley…"

Haley turned to look at her sister and the moment she saw her distraught face she broke down and cried.

Brooke went and hugged her sister saying soothing things to her trying to calm her down. "Haley, why don't you want to go?"

Haley stopped and tried to compose herself before she answered, "Because if I go it just makes things more real. Like she's actually gone." She said shedding few tears. Brooke couldn't help but cry either.

"Haley I'm sorry, but even if you don't go she's still gone and we can't take that moment back and bring her here to us. I'm sorry Haley but she's gone and I know you're hurting right now but we have to go." Brooke said comfortingly.

"I know and you're right. Let's go."

_Tree Hill Airport_

"Brooke, Haley?"

The girls turned around at the sound of their names being called. What they saw was a picture of a broken man. There stood their father, Jimmy James, dressed in a messed up T-shirt and ratty old jeans with a tear stained face.

"My girls?" he reached out towards them and they ran right to him embracing him. He was the only parent they had left now and they hadn't seen him in 3 years.

"Daddy?" Brooke asked tearing as she saw his tears spill down his face.

"Brookie, Haley-Bub… I missed you my girls." He said as he kissed their foreheads.

"Come on lets go" he said and grabbed their luggage.

"We are here today to mourn the loss of Lydia James, beloved daughter and mother. Lydia was taken in a horrible way but we know that where ever she maybe she will always be looking down on us."

_And that was it. Well that wasn't completely it, the ceremony went on longer but I couldn't bear to listen anymore. I knew that if I did I would just break down again and that is not want anyone here needs. So I just stood there as they talked about how such a great person my mom was. Next I got up took some dirt into my hands and walked up to where the casket lied. I put my hand out turned it over and went to open it but I couldn't. It all seemed like a dream that I couldn't wake up from. I didn't know how long I was standing there but the next thing I know Brooke is putting her hand on my shoulder and encouraging to let go. So I turned around looked down one last time and let go._

"Bye mom, I love you, have fun in heaven."

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry for having to make it sad, but it's something that just had to happen. This story is not depressing, I promise. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so here's the 4th chapter, I'm not sure if anyone likes the story so far but if you want me to add something just let me know… thank you so much for the reviews…they make my day extra special!!!

"Girls?" Their grandmother walked in. Haley and Brooke turned to face their grandmother as she sat down next to them. "Hey, I'm going be leave in few hours back to New Jersey. I just wanted to say good bye and that I love you and know that no matter what happens I'm always going to be here for you."

"Grandma what do you mean? We're leaving back with you. Why are you saying goodbye?" Brooke asked.

"Girls?"

"Dad?"

"We thought you knew, but apparently not. Girls when your mother and I divorced we discussed this. If one of us were pass away, you girls would go live with the other parent. You two would be moving out here to Tree Hill with me. That is if you want to. I'm not going to force you. I will give you a while to consider it, I'm gonna go down stairs." He motioned as he stepped out the room.

The girls slowly turned their heads trying to take in all the information they had just received. "Wait…we would leave you?" Haley muttered.

"I know girls, but believe it or not I think it is best if you stay with your father. He has missed out on three years of your lives. And I think that it's enough. You need a fresh start and maybe you can have it here with your dad. Now I'm not saying you have to but you should consider it. I know it will make your father very happy." And she walked out the room leaving the girls speechless.

"Ok Hales what do you say? Where do you wanna live?" Brooke asked softly.

"Here."

"What?"she asked in disbelief.

"I want to live here," she continues when she sees the puzzled look on Brooke's face, "I want to stay with dad. Mom was happy here and the only reason we left Tree Hill was because mom couldn't face dad anymore. I knew the whole time we were in grandma's that she was unhappy, so I want to stay where she was happy."

"Wow…me too."

"What?"

"I'm going to stay too."

1 month later

"Done! We finally got all your stuff back and organized!" Jimmy James announced. "Ok so all there's left is to sign you into Tree Hill High and…" but was cut off by Haley.

"No"

"Tutor girl what do you mean _No_? We have to go back to school." Brooke stated.

"I don't want to start school yet. I want to be homeschooled for the rest of my freshman year."

"Well ok, I guess. Are you sure this is what you want Bub?" Jimmy asked his daughter.

"Yes I just don't want to rush into this yet. I want to get the feel of everything before I jump into another high school." She explained.

"Ok then, what about you Brookie? No high school for you either?"

"Are you kidding me, I've waited 2 years for Haley to be in high school and now we're in another town, where we don't know anyone…"

"Yes we do" Haley muttered so only Brooke can hear her.

"No way in hell am I, Brooke James, starting school again without her."

"Ok then its settled, no high school." And he left the room. Haley turned to her sister.

"What are you crazy? Why don't you want to start school we know people here Brooke, I mean come on we've only been gone 3 years." Haley stated matter of factly.

"I know that Haley, but I'm not facing them without you!"

Haley fell silent. She knew what Brooke meant. Part of the reason she didn't want to go to school here was because she knew she would end up seeing them. I mean come on it is a small town.

"Yea I get it, we'll do it together, promise" and they promised to steer clear from town for a while.

"Whhoooo! There he is, ladies and gentlemen, the next Scott to make it on to the varsity team in his freshman year, give it up for, number 23, my little brother, Nathan Scott! Ahhh ahhhha ahahh!"Lucas feigned a yelling crowd.

"Dude shut up, it's not that big a deal." Nathan rejected.

"Uhhh excuse me, but can you help me find my real brother. I mean come on dude you would have been jumping for joy right now. What's with the change of heart?"

"Nothing man I've just been so busy with school work and trying to make varsity. I'm just a little stressed you know?" Nathan tried to cover what really on his mind.

"Yes, I do know and that is why this Friday when we win your first game on the varsity team we are going to get you drunk at the after party." He said as they walked out of the gym.

"Lucas don't you think I'm too young to drink. I'm only 14. What's next you're gonna try to get me laid?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"You know what that just might help your stress problem."

"NO!"

"Where the hell am I?" _Oh wait I know, I'm at the stupid after party, ahhhh why did I agree coming here?_

"Hey Nathan," Rachel said seductively while running her hand down his arm.

"Hey Rachel, what do you want?" _Man I need to stop drinking…oh well one more won't hurt._

"You!" she said before dragging him into the room. She shoved him up against the door and crushed her lips to his hard, rubbing herself on him everyone once in a while. Nathan couldn't think straight. First he came, then had a drink, then another and another and well a lot more, and now he was up against a door inside someone's bedroom making out with Rachel, the school slut.

_I should really stop her._ "Rachel…" he moaned and was cut off when Rachel shoved her tongue down his throat again and pushed herself near his mid region. _Oh what the hell?!_

Nathan grabbed Rachel and turned them around. He pushed her up against the wall lifting her leg so she could wrap them around his waist. He led them over to the bed and put her down. They kissed heatedly for minutes.

"Mmmm, tell me you want me!" Rachel said while kissing down his neck.

That brought Nathan back to reality. _Tell her I want her. No I can't do that. I don't want her, I'll never want her…I want and would always want…Haley._

Nathan pushed Rachel off of him, "look Rachel I'm sorry but I don't want you and I never will. This was a mistake, I'm sorry if I led you to believe I like you but I don't." And with that Nathan high tailed it out of there, completely sober now.

The next morning

"Uh, I feel like ass?" Lucas stated as he walked into Nathan's room the next morning.

"Good, you deserve it." Nathan said while typing up his English essay.

"Ok, what's your problem?" Lucas asked a little offended.

"My problem is that I told you I didn't want to go to the party last night and you made me go anyway. I told you I didn't want to drink and you made me try it. And lastly I told you I didn't want to have sex with some random girl; Rachel somehow comes out of nowhere and pulls me into a room. And why didn't I just follow my gut and leave you may ask, because I trusted my brother to treat me better than some new kid on the team. Not everyone wants to party, get drunk, and laid Lucas. God I don't even want to look at you right now." Nathan blew out making his way out of his room and down the street using the door that led to the house porch.

"Ok, note to self never take Nate to a party again."

"Hey Hales, do you think this would be good enough for the whole homeschooling? Hales? Haley?!" Brooke looked around for Haley at the local bookstore. _Figures I'd lose Haley here, it's a freaking book store._

"There is a tide in the affairs of men, its Julius Caesar." Nathan said to a girl standing next to him, he couldn't really see who it was, with her hair all down and a hat to cover the top of her brown hair and half of her face.

"I know what it is," Haley snapped back.

"Oh well sorry, I was just…"

"Yea I know what you just. And let me tell you buddy with that slow move you were working on there you're definitely not going to get any numbers. So why don't you just take a hike."She rambled and went to face the person.

She immediately went to turn but found herself not able to move. _Those blue eyes…she'd know those eyes anywhere…Nathan._

"Finally I found you, ok so I got this book for the whole science thing but then I when I went to get the English book I got sidetracked by some magazines, so…" Brooke finally looked to the side when she saw Haley wasn't paying attention to her. _Omg!_

"Uhh, yea we need to go!" she said grabbing Haley's hand and running out of the exit.

Nathan was in so much shock that he didn't even have the time to say anything let alone stop her. _Haley?_

"Oh my god, can we please stop running now?" Haley breathed out heavily.

"Yea…" Brooke replied out of breath. "Was that who I thought it was?"

"OH YEA! That was Nathan Scott in the flesh."

"Do you think he noticed us?"

"Um, I think the look on his face tells us that he did in fact recognize us. I mean we don't look that different do we?" asked Haley.

"Uh, I would say you do, I mean you went through puberty, you have boobs now for god sakes, and I was already going into the high school when we left so I doubt I look any different."

"Wow Brooke you're a genius. The fact that you were going into high school and still in high school really does mean you look exactly the same as you did three years ago." Haley deadpanned.

"Well I do still look hot and that's not going to change…oh but wait I did get taller he must have not recognized me." Brooke smiled.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Because if you are; you have some real issues."

"Ok I'm not even going to try and figure out what the hell you're talking about, but anyway maybe he wasn't even paying attention to our appearances and saw someone he knew behind us."

Haley just looked at her like she was stupid. "Gosh, sometimes I wonder if mom ever dropped you when you were a baby…OW! What the hell did you hit me for?"

"Because I'm older and wiser and smarter…"she stopped when Haley snorted. "Okay genius what do you suggest we do? I mean one of them has seen us and now I definitely know that Nathan is gonna go tell Lucas because Nathan is gonna freak."

"What do you mean he's gonna freak?"

"He's Nathan Haley. He's kinda like you in the freaky way. He's usually so reserved and shy and always has a clear mind of things. He's not gonna think he saw like an illusion of us or something. He wouldn't just be like "ok I think I just saw my ex girlfriend and her sister that moved away to New Jersey three years ago…."

"I was never Nathan's girlfriend he was my best friend." Haley tried to interrupt but Brooke was on a roll.

"No he's gonna know that we're actually here, because admit it the kid is the sharp one out of the two. Cuz god knows Lucas probably would have thought that he was hallucinating because he was drunk or something."

"Wow Brooke thank you for giving me a whole book's worth of information. Yes I know Nathan is smart and level headed and he's gonna figure out we're back somehow, but maybe we shouldn't lay low anymore I mean there's no use in hiding anymore is there. Nathan knows and soon so will Lucas. The only reason we wanted to be homeschooled is so we wouldn't have to face them yet and have to explain ourselves."

"Yea I know, your boyfriend is gonna try really hard now to explain what he saw. God Haley it's your fault why did you have to like train him to be that way." Brooke said seriously.

"A) Nathan is not and never was my boyfriend and B) I did not train him, we just always hung out so my habits probably just rubbed off on him."

"Yea, ok, whatever. Maybe we should go and like get home before they come looking for us."

"Yea you're right let's get out of here."

Nathan could not believe what he just saw or what he thinks he just saw. _Haley and Brooke? My long lost best friend and her sister. Yea I must be hallucinating. But man if that was Haley she sure did get "big". She looks hot with her big brown eyes and long brown hair. And she did get curves in all the right places. Oh and those lips… STOP it Nathan she's your best friend you can't be thinking about her like that._

When Nathan finally got back home he still couldn't find a possible answer for what he just saw. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lucas waiting for him in his room.

"Hey bro I was thinking of what you said and I'm sorry. I should have never pressured you to go to the party or drink or ask Rachel to show you a good time. I'm really sorry."

"Huh? Yea whatever." Nathan said while pacing the room.

"Ok I just gave you a real apology and you don't even care. What's up? You're freaking me out with all of the pacing."

Nathan stopped pacing and turned to his brother. "You are not going to believe who I saw at the book store early."

"Ok I don't feel like guessing so who?"

"Brooke and Haley."

"Excuse me, what did you just say? I don't think I heard correctly."

"Oh you heard me right it was Brooke and Haley. At first I didn't notice but then when she turned around and Brooke came looking for her I knew."

"So what did they say?"

"Oh she said she knows what it is and that I need to stop using those lines on girls or I won't get any numbers."

"Huh?"

"I quoted Shakespeare because she was holding "The Tragedy of Julius Caesar" in her hand and I think she got upset or something because if I'm not mistaken she assumed I was trying to hit on her so she told me to take a hike and to get a new pick up line."

"Ahahhahahah, are you serious? You see your best friend of what 10 years and you quote Shakespeare? You are such a loser." Lucas continued to laugh.

"I didn't know it was her until she turned around and we had a staring contest not believing what was actually happening and then Brooke came and noticed me said they needed to go and grabbed Haley and ran. I was in so much shock I couldn't even say anything. And I wasn't trying to use a pick up line it just kinda popped out of my mouth before I thought about it."

"Wow little brother, aren't you the eloquent speaker."

"Dude shut up. You would have thought you seen a ghost if you were the one to run it to them."

"Yea you're probably right, but then again I would have thought it was because I am hung over."

"God, you're such an idiot."

"Yes baby brother I am but too bad. You're stuck with me."

"Hey dad"

"Hi girls, did you get your books for the homeschooling thing?"

"Um No, about that, listen dad we know we wanted to be homeschooled, but now I don't see what's the point. People already know we are in town again so we were thinking you should just enroll us at Tree Hill High now." Haley explained.

"Uh well wow I don't know how to say this but you're gonna have to wait until your sophomore and senior year to go back. The teacher is already paid in full and well I'm sorry girls."

"Oh, are you sure you can't do anything about it?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry girls."

"Uh ok, no problem," said Haley.

The girls then walked out of the room heading for the stairs.

"Uh yea big problem Hales, this is gonna be one long ass year and no one will know where back until the summer."

"Yea I know maybe I should've kept my big mouth shut earlier this week."

"Gee, ya think!

_1 month later_

"Nathan my boy I think you were just dreaming in that bookstore cuz it's been a month and I haven't seen Brooke or Haley. Maybe you were just thinking about them and you saw what you wanted to see."

"Nah, man I know what I saw."

"Yea but they're not in school and we haven't seen them in town. Maybe the people you saw reminded you of them but I don't think it was actually them Nate. They would have come around by now."

"Yea I know maybe it was just me and my thoughts going loose."

"You miss her don't you?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

Nathan froze not sure he wanted to answer but he didn't hesitate to say…"Everyday"

"Is that why you freaked out on me early and all those other times I tried to hook you up with other girls? Because you still have a thing for Haley?"

"Yea. I mean it's not like I can just make this feeling go away. I don't want any other girl, I want Haley and the fact that I don't talk to her or even know where the hell she is right now makes me sick."

"Nate you didn't stop sending letters they did, why are you beating yourself up over this?"

"Because she's my best friend and because I love her…I'm in love with her."

"Really? I mean you haven't seen or heard from her in over three years. Are you sure?"

"Yea"

"Good for you little brother…too bad she's not here."

A/N: Don't worry there will be Naley in the future…very soon actually. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW…they make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or its characters…what a shame, lol.

A/N: I just want to say thank you to my cousin Annie, you really are my inspiration for keeping this story going and thank you to anyone who reviewed. Also thanks to NaleyIsLove23 for reviewing and sticking with my story and I promise everything you are wondering will be answered. Now back to the story!

_May 2004_

"OMFG! I was to seconds away from pulling my hair out with that freaking teacher." Brooke exclaimed.

"Relax Brooke it's over, she's gone."Haley reassured.

"Yes thank god. Now we can party all summer and then start school at Tree Hill High! Yay!"

"Yea yay."Haley deadpanned.

"ok what is with you trying to kill my mood?"

"It's nothing I was just thinking about something"

"That something being Nathan?"

"Yea I mean I thought that maybe he might have recognized us and would have came looking for us. I don't know maybe he isn't the same anymore."

"Hey you don't know that. And besides he probably didn't come here because he doesn't even know dad lives here anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because dad hasn't really been into town or anything; I mean think about it he's always here. The people in town probably think he picked up and left."

"Yea I guess, but still they could've checked."

"Yea they could've have checked… and then died."

"Wait, what?"

"Haha, they would have come here say, _what's up Mr. James long times no see. So are your daughters here?"_

"Ok so what's wrong with that?"

"Well for one Lucas and I were all over each other before we left and second dad knows you were so distraught with mom and everything he'll take Nathan as a threat…another way that can break your heart."

Brooke continued when Haley gave her a look.

"Oh come on Haley, don't act all innocent I know you have a thing for a certain Scott boy since you were like what? 6. Don't try to play dumb girly. And we all know he has, had whatever, for you too. Dad just worries especially since you too had a little something going on before we left." Brooke explained while she raised an eyebrow at Haley.

"Nathan and I never had anything going on what are you talking about?" Haley asked playing dumb.

"Haley what have I told you about playing dumb. And yes you did, I saw the kiss before we left to Jersey." Brooke stated and looked to see Haley blush. "See… you never know when people are looking.

"Shut up"

"What? It's true. Ehh but enough of this lets get out of here and make our way around town."

Haley just followed Brooke out of the house happy that the attention was no longer on her.

_The Airport_

"Now Nathan remember that the only way you're going to be the best is if you can beat me. And frankly I don't see that happening. So you're going to get your ass on that plane and get some real training with your grandpa Royal. And if I even hear that you are slacking I will come down there and train you myself, you hear?" Lectured Dan.

"Yea dad, I hear you. And I won't slack off, I promise."

"You better not. Cuz if you wanna make it to the Pros you gotta play a heck of a lot better than you are now. Have a nice summer son, make me proud." Dan smirked while dropping Nathan off at the airport.

Nathan was beyond pissed right now. His dad kept riding him about basketball and he wouldn't stop.

_Why did he have to choose my life to make a living hell? Now I have to get on a freaking plane and spend my summer vacation with grandpa…the exact replica of my dad…but worse. And the best part is this summer he's making me go alone, so now I don't have Lucas to help me out. This is just freaking great._

_Ring ring ring,_ Nathan's cell phone rang.

"_Hello"_

"Hey bro how was the lecture this time?"

"_Basically the same, he told me how much I suck and to have a great summer."_

"Yea I can't believe he's making you go alone. I tried to convince him to letting me go too but you know how Dan works."

"_Yea man I know, don't sweat it. I'll deal with Royal just make sure you have enough fun over the summer for the both of us."_

"You got it; I'll see you in time for school?"

"_For sure, see ya man."_

_Summer of Hell here I come._

"Ok so I think we should take a walk by the old park and then make our way past the river court and then we can go check out Karen's Café." Brooke said planning out the day's activities.

"Yea sure, I've been dying to see Karen." Haley agreed.

_At The River Court_

"Oh My God Brooke it looks exactly the same. And look our initials are still here when we did this with Nate and Luke." Haley stared amazingly at the initials on the bench.

HJ& NS

BJ& LS

Best Friends For Life '99

"I know nothing has changed." Brooke agreed.

"Yea nothing except you two."

The two stopped at the sound of the voice and turned to see an all grown up Lucas Scott.

"OH MY GOD LUCAS!" Brooke yelled launching at him giving him the biggest hug.

"My my if it isn't Brooke James. Well little Nate wasn't kidding when he said he saw the two of you in town. And is that little Miss Haley James? Wow you sure have grown, what are you now a whole 5 feet?" Lucas joked.

"Hey, if you must know I am 5'2 and it's not my fault I look so short compared to you. What are you like 5'11?"

"Nope 6'2, but you'll grow…maybe." He laughed.

"That is not funny! What it's been like 3 years and the first thing you do is make fun of me?"

"If I don't who will?"

"True"

"Ah, come here and give me a hug."

"Wow." Brooke whispered. They turned to her wondering what she meant. "It's just that after all these years we finally see each other and there's no big show down." Lucas looked at her confused, so she continued. "We stopped talking to each other years ago and yet here we are, acting like we never even left."

"Yea." Haley agreed.

"Look guys we stopped…" Lucas was cut off when Brooke raised her hand to him.

"Luke you don't have to explain yourselves to us, we did the same thing. Why don't we just catch up again at Karen's?"

"Perfect, my mom is going to freak when she sees you two."

_Karen's Café _

"Hey mom you're never going to believe who I ran into down at the river court." Lucas called out to his mother while walking into the café.

"Really, who…" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the two familiar girls she once knew so well.

Brooke and Haley just stood there smiling at the woman they could call a second mother. Karen got over the shock and embraced them in a huge hug.

"Oh my girls. I'm not hallucinating right? I've missed you so much, look how much you've grown." Karen said coming to tears.

"Yea Karen it's really us Haley and Brooke." Haley said also in tears.

"We've missed you so much Karen."Brooke cried.

"Ok enough of the tears, grab a table and order whatever you like."

"Sweet!" Lucas cheered and they all laughed.

_At the table_

"So, umm I wanted to ask you guys this when we were walking over here. I hope you don't mind but… but.."

"Just spit it out Lucas."Brooke encouraged.

"How long have you guys been here?" he asked. Brooke and Haley turned to each other and Brooke thought should explain because she knew Haley still had trouble talking about it.

"We've been here since September Luke." She saw the disappointment and anger flash through his eyes.

"Why didn't you come and tells us you were here?" Lucas practically growled.

"Lucas trust me, we wanted to but it just wasn't the best time."

"And now was?"

"Lucas calm down. Look the only reason we are even back now is because…our mom past away in early September. She died in a car wreck and we came here for the funeral and now we live with our dad."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…I didn't know."

"Yea we know…"

"Excuse me I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Haley excused herself not being able to hold it any longer. She went into one of the stalls and cried.

"She's not really taking it well, is she?" he asked.

"Nope not at all, I mean she's better now but in the beginning she wouldn't talk or eat. It was like a part of her died too…Luke that's the reason why we stood away. We couldn't face anyone, so we got our dad to let us be homeschooled for the first year until we could actually face reality and well….you."

"What do you mean me?"

"We didn't know how to face you or Nate. We thought you would hate us for not keeping in touch and we just didn't want to see those looks on your faces if you really did hate us…at least not yet we couldn't." Brooke explained and waited for a response from Lucas

"So Nathan wasn't going crazy? He actually did see you at some bookstore?"

"Yea, we were so shocked that we kinda of hightailed it out of there. But I did it for Haley because I knew that is was still new to her …you know the being motherless and moving back so I grabbed her and ran because I knew that once she saw Nathan again she would break down. And she did."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks I didn't hear her crying that night, but I did. I know she misses him like crazy but she couldn't find it in her to just come back and into his life. She thinks it's selfish of her to want something she thinks she can't have." Brooke looked toward the bathroom to see if she was coming.

"Something she wants, being selfish for wanting it. Ok so what you are trying to tell me is the reason she stopped writing and didn't want to come see us is because she thought she was being selfish. And she didn't want to interrupt our lives."

"Yea."

"Wait you said she cried the day she saw Nathan and that she misses and thinks he's something she can't have. She still likes Nathan?" Lucas asked. Lucas and Brooke always knew Haley had a crush on Nathan when they were smaller, but he had no idea that crush would develop into such strong feelings for both his brother and best friend.

"I think _like_ is an understatement." She said as Haley came back and sat down.

"Hey I didn't miss anything did I?" Haley asked as she sat back down.

"Besides three years of our lovely Tree Hill drama, then no, nothing at all." Lucas informed.

"Wow really, what did we miss?"Brooke asked.

"Oh, nothing really, besides Nathan making the varsity team his freshman year; nothing eventful has happened…yet."

"So where is the youngest Scott?" Brooke asked noticing how Haley stiffened.

"Nate's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yea, our dad is a real ass and he just keeps getting worse. All he does is ride Nathan about basketball 24/7. So he sent him to Royal's for the whole summer for "basketball training". The truth is, it's more like hell on earth."

"Really? Who knew your dad would turn so cold." Haley said.

"Turn? What do you mean turn he's been like that for the past 4 years."

"It's just when we were here he always seems so nice."

"Yea it kinda changed after wards when Nathan and I started to put most of our attention on basketball and it all went downhill after that."

"Wow, but what about your mom, does she know?"

"No, she doesn't. My dad told her that Nathan wanted to visit our grandfather…that bastard."

Everyone was quiet not knowing what to say, so Brooke decided to break the silence.

"Enough of this why don't we go out and you can show us all the new hot spots?" Brooke suggested.

"You're on"

_Later that night at the Scott household_

"Hey man, how was day one?"

"_Um, let's just say Royal has the whole summer planned out and we started today."_

"Ok, what the hell does that mean?"

"_Lucas I swear it's like he's been waiting for this his whole life. He made me work so hard, I swear to god I used muscles I didn't even know I had."_

"Wow that bad?"

"_Yea I mean it's not complete hell yet. Grandma was pretty cool. I think I'm safe if she's around, but I will let you know if it gets worse. So enough about me, what did you do today?"_

Lucas was silent; he didn't know how to tell Nathan he saw Haley and Brooke today.

"_Hey man you still there?" Nathan asked when he didn't hear him say anything._

"Uh, yea I'm here, I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Lucas asked hoping he would ask something different.

"_Dude are you sure you're not drunk? I asked what you did today."Nathan said laughing._

"Oh, I umm caught up with some old friends." Lucas tried to keep it simple.

"_Oh really…anyone I know?"_

"Nah, no one you know."

"_Oh well, I will talk to you tomorrow Royal has me on some schedule and I have to go to bed."_

"Night Nate."

Lucas hung up the phone and threw it on his bed. _How the hell am I suppose to say, Hey Nate you were right Brooke and Haley really are here. Too bad you're with our grandparents and Haley, the love of your life is here._ Lucas knew he couldn't tell Nathan because 1) Nathan would probably try to come back and that would start issues with Dan and Royal and 2) Brooke would kill me for "ruining the surprise". _Great! What am I going to do now?_

A/N: Ok so there's the 5th chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like the chapter and I promise to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW!

Next: Summer's over and Naley will finally see each other.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so thank God I had a snow day today or not I wouldn't have gotten to update, but that's beside the point. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, they mean so much. You guys rock! Now I know I promised the Naley reunion in this chapter but I've changed my mind…JUST KIDDING! I would never do that_. _So here's what you've all been waiting for…

_First day of school_

"I totally can't believe that the summer has ended so quickly." Brooke said as she walked into Haley's room. That summer they spent it hanging out with Lucas and Karen. Learning what was new in town and of course catching up on what they missed out on over the years.

"Uhh yea I know." Haley said distracted.

"Ok I totally get why you should be nervous. Cuz well let's face it, we are starting school today at Tree Hill High and well granted you only went to high school for like a day…" Brooke was cut off by Haley shaking her head.

"No Brooke that's not why I'm nervous."

"Oh…then why?"

"We're gonna see Nathan Brooke. After almost 4 years I'm going to see my best friend and he doesn't even know we're here."

"Well that's because I told Lucas I wouldn't go out with him if he told Nathan and ruined the surprise."

"Yea I know, I'm just kinda of worried about what his reaction will be."

"Are you kidding me, he's gonna freak. His best friend is back."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Hey Nate you ready to go?" Lucas called up to his brother.

"Yea just give me a sec."Nathan said lacing up his shoes then making his way out to the car.

"Finally!"

"Dude just drive." Nathan laughed as Lucas started to drive down the street.

"So, how was your summer with Royal?"

"Oh the usual, hell. I swear, it's like being at home but worse. All I did this summer was wake up, eat, train, talk to you, and go to sleep; then I would start the same thing the next day."

"That sucks"

"That it does Luke, that it does."

They finally arrived at school and Lucas pulled into the parking area. They got out and Lucas began high fiving all his "friends", while Nathan went off to the side to his own friends.

"Nate-dawg, your back." Tim Smith called back.

"Hey Tim, Mouth." Nathan nodded.

"Hey Nate, I was beginning to think you'd never come back." Mouth stated as they walked into the building."

"Yea neither did I"

"Why is everyone staring?" Haley asked.

"Cuz were both hot and young, and not to mention new." Brooke answered.

"Oh…hey look there's Lucas." Haley pointed and they walked towards where Lucas was.

"Hey Luke."Haley called.

"Hey Hales, Brooke…later guys. I was waiting for you two."

"Yea well here we are." Haley said.

"So where's Nate?" Brooke asked.

"Oh he went off with his friends when we got here."

"I'm beginning to think we will never see him." Haley said sadly. Lucas and Brooke both gave each other a knowing look.

"Well classes are going to start soon so we better get going. Where are your lockers?"

"They're next to each other 231 and 232." Haley answered.

"Oh sweet that's near mine, come on I will show you."

_Oh my god, oh my god why does that kid keeps staring at me_. Haley thought as she was in her last class of the day…gym. Haley was sad to find out she didn't have any classes with Nathan but then she thought it was probably for the best. She doesn't need the distraction. So she went all the way down the bleachers and hid.

"Hey man what are you staring at?" Nathan asked Tim as he walked up to him.

"Huh…oh I was staring at the new chick, her and her sister are fine as hell…but I would totally go for the sister cuz this chick is too quiet and reserved." Tim explained, while Nathan looked at him like he grew a second head.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, so who is this new girl you're staring at?" Nathan asked while looking in the direction Tim's was looking at before.

"Oh it's her right there." Tim pointed out.

"Tim there's no one there." Nathan informed.

"But, but she was right there."

"Yea sure she was." Nathan laughed as he went to take a seat on the bleachers.

"Ok everyone listen up, since it's the first day of school and gym uniforms haven't come in yet you are free to go since it's the last period of the day. But no disrupting the other classes or your asses will be stuck in this gym for the rest of the year. Do I make myself clear?"Whitey yelled.

"Yes" everyone deadpanned.

"Good now get the hell out of my gym." Whitey said with a smile on his face.

_Oh thank god_, Haley thought as she ran outside of the gym. _Damn it where the hell am I gonna go_. Haley kept walking mindlessly until she reached the auditorium. _I guess I could stay here._

"Nathan, where are you going?" Time called after his friend.

"Nowhere really, I'm just gonna walk around."

"Cool mind if I join you."

"Nope."

"So how was the summer? Did you sneak out and go to some parties? Get drunk? Maybe even laid." Tim asked getting all excited.

"No Tim! Believe it or not I have more important things do to than go to parties."

Tim looked at him confused. "Really like what?"

"Never mind," Nathan and Tim kept walking until stopped, "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"No, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. You seriously didn't hear that?"

"No." They began walking again until Nathan stopped.

"Look I hear something; it sounds like its coming from the auditorium. I'm gonna go check it out. See ya later." Nathan said before heading towards the auditorium.

"Ok, see ya Nate!" Tim yelled.

_Oh this piano is amazing; hmm I wonder if I still remember the song._ Haley sat down and began playing the all too familiar melody from when she was a child.

Nathan walked into the auditorium and silently walked down towards the stage. _What is that? It sounds so familiar._ Nathan kept walking until he saw where it was coming from. There was a petite girl playing the piano. Nathan kept walking towards her to see who it was since her back was towards him. But on the way he knocked over one of the microphones.

Haley stopped playing immediately, wondering what was that sound but before she could turn around a voice stopped her.

"Please don't stop, I didn't mean to scare you it's just the song you were playing reminds me of the one that my best friend would play me when we were kids. If you don't mind me asking where did you learn that?" Nathan asked while picking up the microphone.

Haley froze she knew it was Nathan from the moment he dropped the microphone. She didn't need him to say anything; she knew it was him just from his presence. She could always tell when he was in the room with her.

"I didn't learn it, I wrote it, for my best friend." Haley said as she turned around facing him.

"Haley?" Nathan asked not sure if he was hallucinating or if she was actually there standing by the piano.

"Hi Nathan," Haley said as she gave him a small smile and waved.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke yelled. It was after school and she was looking for Haley.

"Hey what's up?" Lucas asked as he walked up to her.

"Um I was looking for Haley and I can't find her. Have you seen her?"

"No. Actually I was looking for Nathan too; he was supposed to meet me in the quad after school."

"Oooh, do you think they saw each other yet?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"I don't know let's go find out." Lucas said while pulling Brooke back towards the school.

"Nathan are you alright?" Haley asked while she went up to him and checked his four head. As soon as she touched him they both felt that spark.

"Haley? You're really here?" Nathan asked while touching her cheeks and arms to make sure she was really there.

"Yea it's me" Haley smiled.

"Wow…I really need to sit down." Nathan stated as he made his way towards a seat.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked sitting by his side.

"Yea just a little light headed" He answered.

"Oh"

"Hey what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

_Damn it I'm gone for 4 years and he can still read me like a book._

"Nothing" Haley answered looking anywhere but in his eyes, knowing he would find out she was lying.

Nathan gently moved her chin so she was looking at him, "Haley I know when you're lying but right now I could care less."

Haley turned to look at him so fast, "What do you mean?" She felt hurt, _how could he be so cold? I knew he changed and it's my fault. I should have never pushed him away by not writing to him, but then again he stopped writing too. Uhh whatever now look where it's gotten me. He hates me now._ Haley tried hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall out.

"What do I mean? I haven't seen you in 4 years I could careless that you're lying to me right now because like I said I haven't seen you in 4 years…and I want my hug." Nathan said giving Haley a smile that was only meant for her.

Haley felt the relief wash over her and jumped up and hugged Nathan. He lifted her up and twirled her around.

"I'm glad your back." Nathan said sincerely as he put her down not letting her go.

"Me too." Haley said getting lost in his deep blue eyes. Nathan couldn't believe what was going on. He thought it was just gonna be some lame ass day at school, but he gets the shock of his life when he sees his best friend.

Nathan couldn't look away as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I missed you." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Same here" Haley breathed. _Omg! Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?_ Haley thought as she moved in closer as well.

Nathan moved in closer, looking into her eyes for permission. As he didn't see any sign of her stopping him he moved in bent down and when he was about to brush his lips against hers the auditorium doors flew open.

"Finally I found you…oops are we interrupting something?" Lucas asked once he saw his little brother and best friend wrapped up in each other.

Nathan and Haley flew apart from each other embarrassed at being caught in such a moment.

"Oh shut up they look so cute, and OMG we're all back together again!"Brooke yelled.

"Brooke Lucas?" Haley questioned as she couldn't really see their faces because of the sunlight coming in from the opened doors.

"Brooke Lucas." Nathan said in a frustrated voice, and then realized what had almost happened and decided not to make a scene.

"OMG Nathan, look at you? All grown up, you're taller than me now." Brooke said as she gave him a hug.

"Uh yea." Nathan said still a little embarrassed.

"Come let's get out of here and head to Karen's" Brooke stated as she skipped out of the auditorium singing, "Reunited and it feels so good…"

Nathan, Lucas, and Haley laughed following Brooke out of the school.

"Brooke will never change." Laughed Nathan.

"You got that right." Haley agreed.

Everything seemed so perfect now to Haley. She sees her best friend and he doesn't hate her and they almost kissed. Oh yea everything seemed perfect. Oh but what the four have in store for them is only beginning.

A/N: Yay! Naley has reunited…about time right? Haha, I know it's kind of short but hopefully I can get another chapter done and update later on today. Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint. Please Review it really does make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get to update this weekend. I sort of hit a writer's block and then I had to go to upstate New York this past weekend to visit my grandpa so I didn't have time to update. So I made sure this chapter was a little longer. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

It's been a month since school started and it was finally the weekend. Haley was currently laying on her bed thinking about the last four weeks. If you would have asked her if she thought everything would have played out the way it did she would have said flat out no, but life always has a way of surprising you. She couldn't really get the events that happened with Nathan out of her mind. The first being the day they saw each other again…

_Later on that day the four decided to go and hang out at the Scott house. They girls reacquainted with Nathan. And basically been getting to know each other again; Lucas and Brooke decided to go out and get some food for the four, leaving Nathan and Haley behind._

_Nathan turned once the door closed. "So uh…how have you been?" Nathan asked wanting to talk to Haley alone._

"_Um ok I guess just hanging in there, but I'm starting to feel a little better now." She answered honestly looking at Nathan._

"_Haley I'm really sorry about your mom." Nathan said in a small voice._

_Haley looked up stunned, "how did you…"_

"_Lucas told me in the beginning of the summer, I was really shocked, but I had no idea that you were here. Trust me the first thing I wanted to do was call you and see how you were, but I couldn't. I didn't have a number for you, but I hoped you were all right. I knew you were strong Haley and I knew you could deal with this." Nathan said trying to read Haley's face._

"_Uh it was really hard in the beginning and well I guess I just started to realize that she was in a better place. It still hurt me…you know the way she was taken but I learned to cope. I miss her every day." Haley said now in tears._

_Nathan moved over to her and held her while she cried. He whispered calming words to her and told her to let it all out. Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest letting it all out. She couldn't believe that this was the first time she's ever broken down in front of anyone and that someone was Nathan. She eventually pulled back furiously wiping at her tears._

"_Hey, hey calm down."Nathan said as he pulled her hands away from her face and started to wipe her tears away himself._

"_I'm sorry I must look like such a mess right now."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Nathan how could you say that…my eyes are probably super red and puffy and you tell me I don't look a mess."_

"_Cuz you don't. Haley you went through something very hard…you lost your mother and you have to let out your emotions someday. And when you do that you tend to cry so granted you are going to look red and puffy but at least you let it out. Beside you always look beautiful to me." Nathan said while sticking a stray piece of hair behind her eyes._

"_Thank you Nathan…for everything."_

"_What are best friends for?"_

"_Your right" Haley answered and hugged Nathan not wanting to let go. _How did I go so long without talking to him?

Haley couldn't believe that after the whole accident and her mother's death the person she would finally break down and confide in was her best friend. It amazed her how quickly she and Nathan had become so close again. It was like she never left, they would hang out and it wouldn't be awkward that was until the other day. Haley tried her best to block out that conversation but it was always suck on her mind…

"_Dude shut up I never did that when we were younger," Haley laughed._

"_Yea you did Hales, it was quite funny actually, and I thought you were going to bite off the teacher's head when she accidently marked an answer wrong." _

"_Well it was her fault; if she would have been paying more attention to what she was doing I wouldn't have had said anything."_

"_Ok whatever you say Hales." Nathan laughed. Haley couldn't help but to laugh too. The two continued to laugh until it died down a bit and the air filled with tension. Nathan had wanted to talk to Haley about this ever since that day, but he couldn't exactly find the right words._

"_So listen Haley…about the day in the auditorium…"he started but was cut off by Haley._

_Haley had a feeling this was going to come up. She had been dreading it every since they left Karen's Café. She really didn't want this to happen but she figured it would. So to avoid hearing him say that almost kissing her was mistake she cut him off._

"_Don't worry about it…it was just happening in the heat of the moment." Haley tried to say with a straight face._

_Nathan looked at her wondering if she was serious. He wouldn't admit it to her that it hurt him to hear her say that but it did. All he wanted to do at that moment was pick off were they had left off 4 years ago. _I guess she doesn't feel the same.

"_Uh yea…heat of the moment…right."Nathan agreed not meeting her eyes. "I was just happy to see you that's all." Nathan said fighting the pained feeling he felt in his stomach._

"_Yea" Haley said trying to smile._

Ahh! That was one of the worst conversations she's ever had. _God I was stupid to think that he had a thing for me. Uhh can I just die now?_ But then he would go and confuse her some more like when he would put his arm around her shoulders or when he would kiss her forehead. Even when he said the most sweetest but intense things to her…

_Outside of School_

"_Hey Rachel!" Rachel turned around when she heard Bevin call her name._

"_Hey Bev what's up?"_

"_Nothing really, except the whole thing with Nathan and the new girl."_

"_Nathan? Nathan Scott, Lucas's brother?"_

"_Yea, it turns out that he and the new girl are really close now."_

"_What new girl?"_

"_Haley James she just moved here from New Jersey."_

"_Oh, I haven't really seen her." Rachel answered._

"_Well she's really smart and shy…kinda like Nathan. It's no wonder why they get along so well."_

"_Well that and the fact that Nathan and Haley have been best friends since they were like 6 or something." Theresa added._

"_Oh hey Theresa."Bevin greeted._

"_Hey"_

"_So why are you telling me this crap, I could care less about a bunch of sophomores."Rachel said._

"_Really? Didn't you and Nathan have something going on at that party last year?"_

"_No, I would never go out with a freshman. I was just doing Lucas a favor."Rachel said distractedly. "Plus I like older men not high school boys." Rachel said smirking._

_At that moment Nathan and Haley appeared in the quad. Haley stiffened when everyone started to look at her, well not everyone…just the female population of the school._

"_Hey what's wrong?"Nathan asked._

"_Nothing…"Haley answered looking at the ground as they walked._

"_Haley don't lie to me. I can tell something is wrong."_

"_It's nothing really."_

_Nathan then noticed all of the girls sending death glares at Haley. He put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. "Don't worry about them. I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear; sending death glares at all of the girls._

Yea after that day Haley's mind has been all over the place. _What the hell is going on? Does he like me or not? He said he would protect me. Is that in the boyfriend type of way or in a brotherly type of way? Oh who am I kidding if there was something there he would have noticed by now. Now I have to hang out with him and be strictly his friend. This sucks._

Haley couldn't stop thinking about what she should do. Haley was interrupted from her thoughts when Brooke came storming into her room.

"Haley thank god you're here."Brooke said out of breath.

"Whoa where's the fire!" Haley yelled.

"I need your help."

"Ok with what?"

"Ok so I picked out two outfits for tonight and I want your opinion."

"Wait where are you going…tonight's the movie night thing with Nathan and Lucas."

"Yea I know"

"You're picking out an outfit for movie night?"

"Yes, Lucas is trying to resist me and I know he can't do it if I where one of these outfits."Brooke said while she lifted the two revealing outfits. Ever since the summer Lucas and Brooke have been playing a game of cat and mouse, and obviously it's still not ending.

"Well I can't help you; those outfits are so not me and well I just can't."

"Haalleeyy!"Brooke whined.

"No and you need to hurry up the guys will be here soon."

"Fine!"Brooke said as she stormed out of the room

_Only Brooke._

Haley started to get everything ready down stairs in the living room ready when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. Haley opened the door and Lucas and Nathan walked in.

"Hey Haley everything all set?" Lucas asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yea it should be."

"Hey Hales."Nathan said hugging Haley before kissing her on her temple.

_God what is he doing to me?_

"Hey Nate, can you help me bring this stuff from the kitchen?"

"Yea sure."

"So how was your day today? I didn't see you at all."

"Oh like every Saturday…Hell. I had to train with my dad today. He feels that it would better my chances of making it to the NBA."Nathan answered.

"I'm sorry Nathan; you shouldn't have to go through with that."

"Yea but I'm used to it. Enough about that though let's go watch the movie."Nathan said trying to change the subject.

"Yea come on."

"Oh my god, where is Brooke? I want to watch the movie already."Lucas yelled.

"Relax, I'm right here."Brooke walked into the living room wearing her pajamas.

"What took you so long?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing." She answered and sat on the couch.

Haley and Nathan brought in the drinks and sat down on the couch opposite to Brooke.

"So what are we watching?" Haley asked.

"Stay Alive."Lucas answered.

"What? Why does that sound like a scary movie?"

"Cuz it is Hales, It's about a video game that kills you. If you die in the game you die the same way in real life." Nathan laughed explaining it to Haley

"Why can't we watch anything else?"She whined.

"Cuz we can't, now can you please be quiet so we can watch the movie?"Lucas asked.

Haley just folded her arms and sat back in her seat. Nathan laughed seeing her childish behavior. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Hales if any monsters come out of the TV I'll protect you."

Haley swatted at him while he laughed, "Haha aren't you funny."

Nathan caught her arm and pulled her closer to him when she tried to move away. "What Hales I'm sorry but I am serious. I'm here you don't have to be scared."Nathan said with sincerity in his eyes. "I'll protect you."

At that moment Haley just wanted to kiss him, but she knew that it wouldn't have a good outcome so she just nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. _Uhh, god he's such damn sweet talker._

"Aww, they look so cute."Brooke whispered to Lucas as they were watching the movie.

"Yea so do you."

"What…"Brooke was caught off by Lucas kissing her.

"I've wanted to do that since the summer." Lucas said when she broke the kiss.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."Brooke grinned and kissed Lucas again.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that?!" Haley yelled clutching on to Nathan even tighter.

"Relax Hales it's just a movie." Nathan said but she didn't hear him as she hid her face in his chest…again. It had been like that through the entire movie; every little bump or scary image that was in the movie Haley would either jump or hide her eyes moving closer and closer to Nathan. It was getting more into the movie and the scenes were getting scarier; Haley was practically in Nathan's lap. But hey he definitely was complaining.

"Is it over yet?"Haley asked peeking up at the screen.

"Yes it's over Hales."Nathan answered laughing.

"Thanks for protecting me Nate." Haley said looking up at him.

"No problem, anything for you Hales."Nathan replied.

"Yay now I'm gonna go upstairs and make sure there are no monsters." Haley said getting up before kissing Nathan on the cheek and hugging Lucas goodbye.

"You know I could always check for you!"Nathan yelled up to her laughing.

"In your dreams Scott!" Haley yelled back down. Nathan laughed and said good bye to Brooke.

"I'll meet you in the car Luke." Nathan said making his way towards the door.

"So Luke what are we now?"Brooke asked.

"I was thinking we were dating."

"I was thinking you were a genius." Brooke proclaimed before kissing him again.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Lucas said before heading out the door.

"Bye boyfriend!" Brooke called out to him.

Haley was currently in her room about to go to bed when Brooke came rushing in once again that night.

"Hey Brookie."

"Haley-Bub OMG! You are not going to believe it!"

"Let me guess you and Lucas are dating now."

"What?! How do you know?" Brooke pouted.

"Brooke I was in the living room and saw when you two were making out. It's not that hard to guess the rest. And look at that… you didn't even have to wear a slutty outfit to get his attention."

"Yes, but I wasn't doing it to get his attention; I was going to do it to make him suffer." Brooke smiled.

"What do you mean _suffer_?"

"Haley I went out with Lucas when we were younger I just wanted to show him what he missed out on over the years. Besides he still had a thing for me I could tell back in the summer. I just wanted to see how long he would last." She explained.

"Well next time could you please not make out in front me it's disgusting and you guys did kind of freak out Nathan. He looked like he was going to be terrified for the rest of his life." Haley laughed.

"Speaking of the younger Scott, what's going on with you and Nathan? You two looked pretty cozy on the couch together."

Haley had to fight the urged to roll her eyes. Ever since Brooke caught her and Nathan in the auditorium about to kiss, she just wouldn't let it go.

"Absolutely nothing Brooke." Haley said for the millionth time.

"Yea ok, keep living in denial Hales but I know that something is going on or is going to happen. I can totally see it. They way you two look at each other, the secret smiles, and not to mention that he's protective of you. He almost bit off some chicks head just for looking at you wrong. If you believe it or not that boy has got it bad and so do you so stop hiding your feelings and go for it."Brooke said walking towards the door.

"Trust me Haley and think about it…Night Hales."Brooke closed the door.

_Oh yea I'm definitely going to think about it. Thanks a lot Brooke now I will never get to sleep.  
_

Haley then thought about something that's been bothering her for a while. "Brooke!"Haley yelled.

"Yea."Brooke popped back into the room.

"Umm, you said that I was living in denial and should go for it…but I can't."

"What Haley? Why not?"

"Because what happens when he starts asking questions about the…"

"…letters?" Brooke finished.

"Yea…I don't know what I would tell him. I don't want to hurt him because of the stupid decisions that I made when we were younger." Haley cried.

"Aww tutor girl, don't cry because if you do then I'm gonna start up." Brooke said holding Haley.

"Listen to me, no matter what happens we do this together. We made the decision together and we will explain it together ok?"

"Yea ok."

"Haley you can't keep closing yourself off to everyone."

"I don't at least not to you or Nathan."

"What do you mean?"

"The other day I broke down in front of Nathan…about mom. And he comforted me and made me feel safe again." Haley looked up to Brooke. Looking for any kind of reaction from her.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Wow, Haley that's great that you have someone like that. And I think you should take my advice. Tell Nathan… you might just be in for a big surprise."Brooke smiled. She hugged Haley once more before exiting the room.

"Man that was fun." Lucas said making his way into the house.

"Yea it was. I can't believe…" Nathan was cut off.

"Nathan can I see you in my office for a minute?" Dan interrupted.

"Uh yea dad just give me a sec…"

"NOW!"

Nathan looked towards Lucas and could see the sympathy in his eyes. "I'll catch up with you Luke." Nathan said before following Dan to his office.

"Where the hell were you?!"Dan shouted.

"I was with Luke at Haley and Brooke's house."

"Haley? You've been spending a lot of time with her lately. Maybe you should quit chasing some girl and focus on the game."

"I'm not chasing some girl…Haley's my best friend and I like to spend time with her so just back off. And why do you care? I practiced with you all morning what else do you want from me?" Nathan yelled sick and tired of his dad riding him about basketball.

"You were supposed to meet me again for an evening run. That is why I know you are blowing it just to hangout. Get your head out of the clouds Nathan. This girl isn't going help your future."

"My future? Dad you don't know the future so just leave me the hell alone." Nathan said walking out of the office turning once more he said, "oh and don't you dare tell me Haley isn't going to help my future…without her I probably wouldn't even want one." And he walked out leaving Dan speechless.

A/N: Ok so there's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I know it kind of moved fast but you see what I have planned for it. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! Thanks to my cousin Annie if it wasn't for you I probably would have never finished this today. Well here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

"_God I love you."Nathan breathed._

"_I love you too." Haley smiled. She leaned up for another earth shattering kiss. They kissed heatedly for long minutes until air became an issue._

_Nathan looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her lips once more "don't ever leave me." He whispered._

"_Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"Haley laughed._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're leaving me now…bye Nathan."She started to disappear._

"_Haley? Haley…"_

_4:45 am_

"Nathan! Get your ass up. We have to get in a 10 mile run in before we start."Dan yelled barging into Nathan's room.

Nathan lifted his head from his pillow…_it was just a dream?_ He looked outside the window. _Darkness…Great, What time is it?_ Nathan glanced at his alarm clock….4:48 am. _You have got to be kidding me._ Nathan got up brushed his teeth and changed into some basketball shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Nathan!"

"I'm coming!" Nathan yelled backed down the stairs. Making his way into his brother's room Nathan shook Lucas awake.

"Dude what the hell do you want?"Lucas groggily asked not even lifting his head from the pillow.

"Morning run let's go."

"Uhhh" Lucas whined getting up from his bed.

Dan used to wake up Lucas too, but after Lucas had snapped and confronted Dan about riding him…Dan knew not to agitate Lucas anymore. What he didn't know was that another younger Scott was also on the verge of snapping.

"You guys need to step up your game. Especially you Luke…it's your senior year. Scouts are going to be watching you more than ever. Having a state championship on your application is going to help. We need to train more and get you ready for this season…"Dan however was cut off.

"You know _dad_, I think my game is pretty fine the way it is. And if there is anything wrong with it Whitey, you know our _coach_, will let me know. So far there have been no complaints." Lucas sneered.

"Yea well Whitey could use a little coaching himself."Dan bit back.

"Nathan hurry up you're lagging behind!"

"I'm running as fast as I can dad." Nathan pointed out.

"Run faster!" Dan said running ahead of his sons.

"Hey you can slow down little brother; you don't have to listen to him."

"I know Luke, but he won't get off our asses until we listen to him."

"Yea…Nate what happened last weekend?"

Ever since the confrontation between Nathan and Dan things at the house seemed more tense than usual. Dan was harsher and pushed Nathan even more.

"I uh…had a disagreement with dad."

"About what…basketball?"

"Yea basketball…and Haley." Nathan said looking to the ground as they ran.

"What did that bastard say about Haley?" Lucas said starting to get pissed off at Dan.

"He said that I'm being blinded and not focusing enough and that Haley isn't going to do anything for my future so I should just drop her." Nathan said getting upset just thinking about it.

"What? He actually said that?" Lucas scowled when Nathan nodded his head in confirmation. "Asshole" Lucas mumbled.

"Hey slow pokes move your asses!"Dan yelled back to them.

Later that day Nathan collapsed on his bed thinking about earlier in the day, his talk with Lucas. The whole time he couldn't help but to think about what his best friend was doing. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

"_Nathan, Nathan!" Lucas yelled running upstairs to his room._

"_Yea what's up?"_

"_You got a letter…it's from Haleyyyy!" Lucas said dangling the letter from Nathan._

"_Come on dude just give me the letter." Nathan tried to jump for the letter._

"_Fine here." Lucas handed the letter to Nathan._

"_Thank you," he replied closing his room door._

"_Wow thanks for closing the door on my face!"Lucas yelled._

"_Uh huh." Nathan responded. Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he made his way back to his room._

_Nathan went to his desk and opened the letter._

_Dear Nathan,_

_I miss you so much. I know you are probably tired of hearing that from me considering I started all of letters like that. But it's the truth. Everything here is so much different. I hate having to go to school and not be able to hang out with you. My mom said that we might be able to visit this summer. I truly hope so; I can't wait to see you and Luke. Sometimes I wish I lived with my dad, but I know that would make my mom sad. Nathan if it was up to me I would be back in Tree Hill with you. You're my best friend and I'm glad I have you. I hope you're making new friends and not feeling bad we're not there like I am. Anyway I love you and I hope to see you soon!_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Haley_

_Nathan loved when he got letters from Haley they would always help him feel better. His best friend was important to him so he wanted to hear how she was. He could help but to smile when she said that they might come during the summer break. They haven't seen each other in five months…but she never came._

Nathan jerked up forward waking up looking around to see where he was. Nathan calmed down; completely drenched in sweat_. I need to talk to Haley._

After coming out of the shower Nathan picked up his phone and dialed Haley's number.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Hales it's me Nathan."

"_Hey Nate, what's up?"_

"Uh I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. You know maybe we could go see a movie or something."

"_Yea cool, I'll meet you at your house in like 20 minutes."_

"Ok see you then." Nathan thought if they went out he could finally asks Haley some questions about what happened 4 years ago.

"Brooke I'll see you later; I'm going to hang out with Nathan tonight."

"Alright, see you later Hales."

Haley finally had made it to the Scott house. She knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door. Before she would just let herself in but lately it didn't feel right. Haley was shocked when the door swung open.

"Ahh Miss James, I would ask you why you were here but I have a feeling I already know."

"Uh hi Mr. Scott is Nathan here?"

"Yes he is; he's upstairs."

"Thanks," Haley said before trying to make her way up the stairs; that is until Dan blocked her way.

"Miss James you don't mind if we have a little chat do you?"

"Um, sure."

"Great. Now I know you and Nathan have been friends for a long time now but you have to understand that when you left Nathan was been better off. He paid more attention to basketball and found his true talent. Now that your back however, Nathan's been a little…distracted. See he's been skipping practices with me to hang out with you."

"Listen Mr. Scott I never meant for Nathan to miss any practices. That's not my fault."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. He was still with you. You're distracting him. Haley basketball is Nathan's future. It's the one sure thing he's got to succeed in life. You don't want to take away his future do you?"

"No"

"See, maybe you should lay low for a while and let Nathan focus. It's what a _real_ best friend would do."

"Yea I guess you're right." Haley had never wanted to get in the way. She knew Nathan had to do well in basketball but she didn't know it's what he wanted to pursue for the rest of his life. And if she wasn't helping she certainly didn't want to be a distraction. His future is more important than their friendship. At least that's what she thought. "Uh can you tell Nathan I went back home?"

"Of course, have a nice night Haley." Dan closed the door; an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Nathan heard the front door close and went down stairs to see if it was Haley.

"Hey dad was that Haley?"

"Yes matter of fact it was…she told me to tell you she went back home and that something came up."

"Oh…did she say what it was?"

"Hmm…thanks."Nathan turned to go back up the stairs, grabbed his phone and dialed Haley's number again.

"Uh… hey Nathan." Haley answered she didn't know if she should have picked up or not.

"Where'd you go? My dad said you came and then you left. You didn't even come up stairs. What's up I thought we had plans?"

"Yea about that…I've been thinking lately, we've been spending a lot of time together and I'm kind of behind on my school work and you have basketball to worry about so I'm just going to give you your space for a while. Umm I'll see you in school Nathan. Bye" Haley hung up her phone, threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_What the hell just happened?_ Nathan was confused as hell so he decided to call Haley again.

Ring Ring Ring

_Hey you've reached Haley James. Obviously I'm not answering so leave a message and I may or may not call you back....ahah just kidding….beep._

_Great freaking voicemail…god I hate voicemail!_

A/N: Ok so there was the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

It's been 3 days since Nathan actually talked to Haley. There's been the friendly hello and how've you beens, but that's all. Nathan couldn't take it anymore he has to know what's wrong. He stood there in his seat watching the clock. _Only 1 more minute come on_…ring. Nathan grabbed his things and ran towards the gym. It was the only class he had with Haley and he wanted to speak to her before Whitey started the class. After changing to his uniform he made his way towards Haley.

"Hey do you mind if we talk?" Nathan asked startling her.

"Uh sure, what's on your mind?" Haley asked becoming nervous. She knew Nathan was going to confront her. But as soon as Nathan was going to ask her Whitey blew his whistle.

"Alright class I'm going to pair you off with another student and you're going to practice free throws today. Something simple…now as for my team, practice is canceled today. My appointment got pushed up and I need to be there. Alright now let's pair you up…Tim and Sam…Mouth and Millicent….Nathan and Haley…"The coach continued to call out names.

Haley walked over to Nathan as he retrieved the ball. "Ok let's get started." Nathan said.

"I don't know Nathan I still suck at this." Haley said hesitantly.

"Hales relax I will show you, come here and show me how bad you are first."Nathan then threw her the ball. Haley stood at the free throw line and shot the ball. It didn't go anywhere near the rim but surprisingly it hit the back board.

"See that wasn't so bad, now here's what you have to do. Stand here, square your shoulders to the basket, and ok now bend your knees."Haley did everything he told her to do. She felt like she was going drop. She could feel this cool breath by her neck as he whispered the last part, "and shoot." Haley threw the ball and it swished through the net. She jumped up turned around hugging Nathan.

"Oh my god I think that's the first time it actually went in when I tried. Thanks Nate." Nathan couldn't help but to laugh.

"No problem Hales." Nathan shot the ball and it went straight in not even hitting the rim.

"You know your dad was right, if you keep playing like this you could have a future in basketball." Haley said mentally kicking herself in the head as she realized she just let it slip.

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. "My dad? You talked to my dad?"

"Uh no" Nathan gave Haley a look, "ok yes I talked to him…well he kind of talked to me. I just stood there and listened." She flicked her hand as if saying it was no big deal.

"Haley what did my father tell you?" Nathan was getting worried. If the reason she was giving him his space was because of his dad he was going to be pissed.

"Nothing I came over and he answered the door. He started telling me about your future in basketball. Then I remembered I had some work to do and I went back home." Haley said the last part as she looked to the floor.

Nathan knew she was lying. Haley would always break eye contact whenever she would lie. Nathan was going to confront her and ask for the truth but decided to let it go for now. "Is that all he said?"

"Yea." Haley hated lying to her best friend but she didn't want to cause any problems between Nathan and his dad.

Not more than 5 minutes past until the bell rang.

"Hey Haley!" Nathan yelled trying to catch up with her as she walked to the girls' locker room.

She turned around waiting for what he wanted to say.

"Do you want to do something with me today after we get out of here?"

"Nathan I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you have basketball."

"No practice was canceled and besides I want to take you somewhere."Nathan watched as Haley tried to decide. "You can't avoid me forever Hales."Nathan whispered.

Haley's head popped up and she stared at Nathan. "You think I'm avoiding you?" She got her answer when he nodded. "Nathan I'm not trying to avoid you…I'm just giving you your space."

"Haley I don't want any space from you. You're my best friend why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?"

"Nathan listen let's talk about this somewhere else."Haley suggested seeing as they were still in the school gym.

"So you'll go with me?"

"Yea, now go get dressed." They both made their way towards the locker rooms.

"So Broody where are we going?"Brooke asked as she and Lucas drove around the town.

"What…what the heck is a Broody?"

"It's you…in the summer you seemed all badass and stuff but when you are behind closed doors or around me or Nathan and Hales you show the real you. Which is quiet and kinda of depressing and you brood…therefore you are broody." Brooke explained.

"Wow…thanks for the nickname Brooke."

"No problem…so where are we going?"

"Um nowhere really…any place you wanna go?"

"Yea sure make a right here."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I kid you not boyfriend."

Nathan walked out of the gym and waited for Haley to come out of the girls' locker room.

"Hey so where are you taking me?"Haley said as she came out of the locker room.

"You'll just have to wait and see."Nathan smiled as they walked to their destination.

"Nathan you and I both know that I hate surprises so why don't you just tell me where we're going."

"Why don't you tell me the real reason why you're avoiding me?" Nathan threw back. When he saw Haley look away and didn't answer he continued, "Yea I figured…" Nathan said under his breath walking ahead of Haley.

"Hey don't do that."Haley chased after him.

"Don't do what Haley?" Nathan stopped.

"Don't try and judge me. If I don't want to tell you I don't have to."

"Oh so there is something."

"Nathan…"

"No its ok Hales and have my secrets too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing I don't have to tell you if I don't want to." Nathan repeated her last words.

"Nathan it's not like that I just think maybe it's for the best."

"Well this concerns my life too so why don't you tell me why you feel that way Hales?" Nathan lowered his voice.

"Nathan I don't want to cause any problems."

"You're not…what would give you that idea?"

"Dan…"she whispered hoping Nathan didn't hear her, but he did.

Nathan froze in his spot when he heard her. _That son of bitch_… Nathan turned around and started to walk in the direction of his house.

"Nathan where are you going?" Haley walked after him. She could see him tense up; his fists balled up and his jaw clenched. She only saw that look once and it scared the hell out of her…

_Flashback_

_4 years ago_

_It was midnight and Haley was at the park waiting for Nathan. He had called her and begged her to meet up with him. She knew that whatever reason it was Nathan needed her right now so she ran to the park._

"_Hey Haley, what's a fine chick like you standing out here in the park after dark all by her little self?" Julian spoke startling Haley. _

"_What do you want Julian?"She bit back._

"_Whoa feisty! No wonder Scott's wants you all to himself." Julian laughed along with his friends._

"_Get lost Julian."Haley moved back._

"_Hey where are you going?"Julian grabbed onto her arm._

"_Let go of me!"She pulled away. When he let go she fell back but someone caught her._

"_Nathan?" she was so relieved to see him but when she looked at him it was like she'd never seen him before. His fists were balled up so much that his knuckles turned white and his jaw clenched so hard she thought it would break._

"_A little close don't you think?"Nathan said coldly._

"_Well well Nathan Scott we were beginning to think when you would show up. I mean it's not like you would leave your whore here to defend herself…" Julian spoke but was cut off when Nathan punched him in the mouth. Nathan continued to punch him in his face until he was pulled off and punch in the stomach._

"_NATHAN!" Haley yelled. She couldn't watch her best friend get beaten up by a bunch of morons. So she tried to pull him away. "Nathan come on!"_

"_Stay out of this bitch" Julian pushed Haley away. When she got back up she saw Julian and his friends running away._

"_Yea you better run!"Lucas called out to them. He turned around and helped Nathan off the floor. "How you doing little brother?"_

"_I'm good just a few to the stomach…not so bad."_

"_Well you got Julian good…I wonder what lie he's gonna make up for that black eye." Lucas laughed._

"_Come Hales you ok?" Brooke hugged her sister. She could tell that she was terrified._

"_Yea." Haley let out a sob. Nathan rushed over to her and hugged her._

"_Hey hey Hales calm down. I'm ok."Nathan whispered to her. Haley just cried harder and wouldn't let go of him._

"_Nathan I was so scared something was going to happen to you." She cried._

"_Look at me,"Nathan picked up her chin when she looked down, "Hales I'm fine."_

"_Why did you do that? You could have gotten hurt."_

"_Hales if I would have just stood there you would have gotten hurt. You're my best friend and it's gonna be a cold day in hell the day I won't protect you from jackasses like Julian. You're important to me Hales and I would do anything to keep you safe." He spoke softly trying to calm Haley down._

"_Thanks Nate."_

_Flashback End_

"I'm gonna go home and have a chat with my dad." Nathan spoke between clenched teeth.

_OH SHIT!_

"Why are we in a bar Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Cuz Broody we need to let loose and have fun."

"And what do you suggest we do to have fun?"

"Play some basketball over there." Brooke pointed out to a mini basket ball arcade game.

Lucas laughed but stopped once he saw the look on Brooke's face, "You're serious?"

"Yes why do you find that so funny?"

"Well because you're gonna lose."

"Really, what makes you so sure?"

"Cuz I'm good at this and well that's it…I'm good at this."

"Ok then let's make a bet."

"Bet?"

"Yes if you win I do whatever you want me to do."

"And if you win?"

"You do me a favor and some."

"Ok but that's not fair."

"Why not?" Brooke pouted.

"Because if you win I have to do you a favor and something else."

"Oh well, those are the terms…take it or leave it."

"You're on!"

"Nathan no!" Haley yelled trying to get him to stop. "Nathan please stop!"

"No Haley the ass needs to learn to stay the hell out of my life!"

"See this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Nathan stopped.

"Nathan take a seat and I will explain everything to you." Haley spoke sitting on a bench. Nathan sat down and turned to her waiting for her to speak.

"Are you calm?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Nathan…"

"Fine yes Haley I'm calm."

"Good. First off Nathan I was never trying to avoid you I was just trying to give you your space."

"Haley…"

"No wait let me finish. Nathan the only reason I did it was because when I went to your house your dad had opened the door and asked if he could speak with me. So I stopped and listened. He started telling me how when I left you were better off because you put all your attention on basketball. And now that I'm back I'm going to ruin your future. So I thought that maybe if we hung out less you would start to focus again. The last thing I want is to mess up everything that you worked so hard for."

"Haley my dad is an ass. He sees you as a threat and he's afraid that I won't take his shit anymore like Lucas. Don't ever listen to his BS. You are my friend and I want to hang out with you. It's my choice and I choose to hang with you and Luke…ok?"

"Yea, I'm sorry I should have talked to you."

"Yes you should have. Next time don't listen to him and if he comes near you just tell me ok?"

"Ok" Haley nodded.

"Come here" Nathan hugged Haley.

"So where were you going to take me earlier?"

"Come on." Nathan pulled her.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Lucas yelled.

"Aww poor Luke. What's wrong? Mad you lost?"

"How the hell did you do that? You suck at basketball."

"Let's just say that me and Hales used to get bored a lot back in New Jersey and there was this little arcade where we used to live." Brooke informed taking a sip from her beer.

"I still can't believe you won."

"Sorry boyfriend, but I did."

"Now what's the favor?"

"Help me with the operation Naley."

"What the hell's a Naley?"

"It's Nathan and Haley. We both know that they like each other and since they won't do anything about it we're gonna have to do it for them."

"Brooke…I don't know. My mom always told me it wasn't good to meddle."

"Yes well you lost so now you have to."Brooke smiled.

"Damn."

"Nathan where the heck are we?"

"Come on its right behind this tree." Nathan led Haley around hiding her eyes.

"Okay look." Nathan removed his hands from her vision.

"Oh my…Nathan…I didn't know this was still here." Haley looked around at the old torn down park. Everything was broken but one thing stood standing strong…the monkey bars.

"Yea it was closed down a few months after you left. They were going to tear it all down but they decided not to waste their money since all the trees blocked it. No one knows it's here anymore." Nathan explained. Haley smiled as she went over to the monkey bars.

"Hey if I fall will you catch me?"Haley giggled.

"Always" Nathan replied quickly. He smiled at Haley and she sent him back a smile of her own. They stood there looking into the other's eyes; blue on brown.

"Take me home?" Haley whispered.

"Sure let's go." Nathan answered wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Noooo Brooke I don't want to. We should just leave them alone. They will come together on their own." Lucas whined.

"No Lucas you lost the bet. Now when you get home tonight you have to talk to Nathan and see how he feels about Haley."

"Brooke I already know how he feels about Haley."Lucas replied and sighed when Brooke gave him a look that said to continue. "And he's in love with her. He just doesn't want to put his feelings out there because he's afraid it will ruin their friendship."

"Aww poor Nate…he's an idiot. Can he not see how much Haley loves him?"

"No he can't…Brooke he's only 15 he's still a stupid teenage boy."

"Yes just like you."Brooke teased.

"Yes kinda like me."

"So will you do it?" Brooke pouts.

"Yes Brooke I will do it…only for you though."

"Yay! You're the best Broody." Brooke squealed moving towards him leaving a chaste kiss on his pouting lips.

"Thanks Nathan I had fun." Haley smiled looking up at Nathan. They had walked home in a comfortable silence; Haley securely wrapped in Nathan's arms.

"Yea so did I and remember no more secrets."

"Yes no more secrets…hey you never told me the secret you were keeping buddy." Haley laughed.

"Umm I was messing around so you would tell me the truth."Nathan brushed off. I only have one secret…I'm completely and madly in love with you.

"Fine I believe you…Good night Nathan." Haley tiptoed to kiss his cheek, but half way through she lost her footing. Haley kissed the corner of Nathan's mouth. A light blush rose in Haley's cheeks after she stepped back. Nathan couldn't believe what just happened. He could feel the side of his mouth tingling. They began to have a staring contest once again.

"Are you just gonna stand there or go inside." Jimmy James spoke from behind Nathan.

"Oh umm dad when did you get home?"Haley asked embarrassed now.

"Just now sweetheart and I would really like to get inside of the house."Jimmy laughed.

"Yea sorry..." Haley moved to the side letting her father pass by.

"Um thanks again Nathan see you tomorrow." Haley said before going inside. Nathan grinned walking home as Haley closed the door and slid down to the floor with a smile on her face.

_Omg! I only kissed the side of his face and my heart flutters. I wonder how it would be if I actually kissed him on the lips._

A/N: Ok so there's the next chapter hope you liked it! Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews…btw I forgot to mention that anonymous reviews are enabled now, so anyone can review…thanks to my cousin of course. But anyway thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like the last chapter. Well hopefully you like this one too. 

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE!

"_Hey Hales…mail!" Brooke yelled out._

"_Who's it from?"Lydia smiled._

"_Who do you think?"Brooke replied._

"_Did you say mail?" Haley asked._

"_Yes I sure did."Brooke said while handing her the letter. Haley smiled when she read the name._

"_Aww I think our Haley-Bub is in love." Lydia giggled._

"_MOM!" Haley yelled._

"_What? I think it's cute."_

"_They are mom you should have seen them when we were leaving Tree Hill…"Brooke said getting cut off by Haley._

"_Ow Haley what the heck?" Brooke rubbed her know sore arm._

"_Oh sorry it slipped." Haley laughed. She went upstairs to her and Brooke's room and ripped the envelope open._

_Hey Hales,_

_I got your letters. I miss you too, I wish you were here. Everything is so boring here without you. All I do is sit around or play basketball. Sometimes I wish your parents would have never split up so you could be here with me, but then again that is me being selfish. Hope you're having fun._

_Love Nathan_

Haley woke up from a dead sleep. What the hell?

"Hey Haley you alright?" Brooke asked from the door.

"Yea…what time is it?" Haley yawned.

"4:30…I couldn't sleep and went downstairs to get some water. I thought maybe I could check up on you. What are you doing up?"

"I just had like… the freakiest dream; except it wasn't a dream…it was more like seeing a part of the past."

"You mean like you're remembering old memories?"

"Well yea…in the dream we were back in New Jersey and you had given me one of Nathan's letters. And it was like I was redoing that whole thing again; opening the letter, reading it, and having the same feelings afterwards."

"Ok that's a freaky dream. Why don't you call lover boy and have him "protect" you?"

"Eww Brooke…Nathan's only my friend and I will not bother him at 4:30 in the morning."

"What it's not like he would mind."

"Good night Brooke"

"Fine fine I can take a hint…night."

_Hmmm maybe I should call him. I mean it's not like I'm going to be able to get back to sleep. _Haley picked up her phone and called Nathan's cell phone.

Ring Ring Ring

"_Hello" Nathan answered half asleep._

"Hey Nate" Haley spoke in a cheery voice she was kind of regretting that she called him. He sounded so sleepy.

"_Hales? Is everything ok?"Nathan asked worried as he shot up from his bed._

"Yes Nathan everything is fine. I'm sorry about waking you up."

"_It's ok…what's on your mind?"_

"How did you…"

"_Must we go through this all of the time?"_

"Oh yea I forgot you know me oh so well." She laughed.

"_What's going on?"_

"Nothing just a dream that woke me up and now I can't get back to sleep. So I thought maybe if I called you, you could help me go back to sleep."

"_Oh geez thanks a lot Hales I didn't know I was that boring."Nathan laughed._

"Shut up you know what I mean."

"_Ok like when we were younger?"_

"Please!"

When they were younger and one of them couldn't get to sleep they would call each other no matter what the time and help the other get back to sleep.

"_Ok…Picture yourself in your favorite place. A place where you have no fears, no worries, and no problems. It's just you and your favorite person. Away where ever you want it to be. Now just concentrate on that place." Nathan whispered into the phone. "Hales?" When Nathan didn't get an answer he went to hang up, "Night Hales."_

Haley was currently at her locker joking around with Lucas.

"Dude that is so wrong on so many levels." Haley laughed.

"What its true, she wouldn't leave me alone she'd always come to the house and ask for me. I was gonna crack some day. So I just told her that I had a disease and she left."

"Exactly…why would you lie to her?"

"Cuz she wouldn't leave me alone. Haley you're telling me that if some psychotic red head came to you and started telling you they loved you, you wouldn't lie to get them away?"

"Yea probably…who was this girl anyway?"

"This senior named Rachel…she's trouble now. You do not want to fall under her rath."

"Seriously the girl goes here and there's no awkwardness between you two."

"Nahh we tolerate each other."

"Wow…"

"Yea"

"So where's Nathan?"

"At the gym he had a meeting with Whitey about the game on Friday. Why do you care?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason just wanted to thank him for something."

"What's that?"

"Well you sure did turn nosy…I swear it's because you're hanging around Brooke so much."

"What that's not true."

"Yea it is…" The bell rung cutting off Haley.

"See ya later Luke."

Lucas just gave a small wave and opened his locker. He had a free period now and wasn't sure what to do.

"Guess who?" Someone whispered putting her hands over his eyes.

"Umm…Brooke" Lucas grinned.

"You are correct and now for your reward."Brooke spun Lucas around and pushed him against the lockers kissing him hard on the lips.

"Wow I should guess right more often."Lucas laughed after he broke the kiss.

"So were you talking to Haley?"

"Yea, I was digging up dirt like you asked?"

"And?"

"She said I was being nosy. Do I really have to do this Brooke? I feel like I'm over stepping my boundaries."

"Well too bad. Did you talk with Nathan?"

"No I already told you how he feels; plus he's been in this really agitated mood lately."

"With you?"

"No he's the same with me but for some reason he said he was waiting for our dad to come back from his business trip. I asked him why, I mean why would he want him to come back right? But all he said was that he had some serious business to discuss with Dan. He looked really pissed if you ask me." Lucas explained closing his locker.

"Hmm that's weird… has he ever acted like that before around your dad?"

"No usually Nate just deals with it, but lately its seems like he has some newfound confidence or something. He's not taking Dan's bull anymore. That part I'm actually happy about. What scares me is the fact that he had this look in his eyes that looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Dan. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"When's your dad coming back?"

"Friday…for the game. I mean it figures, Dan would never miss a game."

"I can't believe your mom hasn't said anything yet."

"I told you…she doesn't know. Dan puts up an act when ever she's around. I just hope it's not too late when she finds out."

Brooke was scared to ask what he meant by that. She knew since the summer that there have been some issues in the Scott household but she didn't know that it was this serious.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"For what?"

"Leaving you behind and making you go through all of this." Brooke looked down. Lucas lifted her chin so she could look at him.

"Brooke none of this is your fault…its Dan's."

"I know it just…maybe if I would have stood with my dad…"

"No, it would have never changed anything…Ok?"

"Yea, ok. Walk me to class?"

"Sure thing," Lucas replied as they started to walk. Brooke grinned and turned to Lucas.

"So back to Operation Naley…"

"That's all you have to worry about Nathan. Just make sure you and Lucas go over these plays and you should be great for Friday's game." Whitey finished.

"Ok, thanks Whitey." Nathan turned to leave.

"Nathan…Don't let him take it."

"Huh?"

"Dan. Don't let him take your talent or try to run your life. It's not worth it…just remember that."

"Yea."

Nathan was walking towards his locker when he felt someone poke him. He turned around to find his best friend smiling back at him.

"Hey I was looking for you earlier." Haley informed. The truth was Haley had been a little nervous to face him. First she almost kissed him and then she woke him up at an ungodly hour. Let's just say she was a little afraid of what was to come.

"Yea I had a meeting with Whitey."

"Yea I know Lucas told me. So where are we going today?"

"Actually I was thinking we could go to my mom's café, if that's fine with you?"

"Yea sure. I haven't seen Karen in a while."

"Ok cool see you after school at your locker?"

"Jupp see you then." _Thank god he didn't mention anything._

_Karen's Café_

"Hey mom." Nathan greeted giving his mom a hug.

"Ahh my boy… I haven't seen you much lately," Karen said glancing at Haley, "and I think I know why." She smirked.

"Hi Karen!"Haley smiled.

"Haley always great to see you; why don't you two find a table and I will be with you in a moment."

"Ok" Haley stopped when Nathan wasn't following her. "Hey, you coming or not?"

"Uh yea just give me a sec." Nathan said and Haley nodded walking towards the table.

"Hey mom, do you mind if we talk?"

"Sure honey, what's on your mind?"

"Have you spoken with dad?"

"Uh yea he said that he was coming back home early so he could be at your game."

_As expected._ "Are you gonna be at the game?"

"Of course… I wouldn't miss it for the world."Karen smiled at her son. Nathan smiled back. _Great now it will be hard for Dan to be an ass with mom there._

"Great!" Nathan exclaimed and walked towards the table Haley was at.

"So how was your day hot shot? You look exhausted." Haley commented.

"Uh ok I guess much better then tomorrow will be."Nathan answered tiredly.

"Why do you say that?"

"My dad's coming to the game."

"Oh…look Nathan maybe you should just steer clear of him for a while."

"Yea like that would work."

"I guess but remember I'm here if you need me. Oh and before I forget thank you so much. I just couldn't get to sleep last night after my dream."

"Yea well it was no problem. I remember having to do that a lot when we were younger. You were always having bad dreams." Nathan laughed.

"Haha so not funny…but yes I remember too. And you still know what to say to make me fall asleep."

"What can I say I have a good memory."

"Don't we all." Haley mumbled so Nathan wouldn't hear her, referring to the dream she had.

"Huh?"

"Uh nothing…so was it me or were Lucas and Brooke dodging us today. I swear every time we got within 3 feet of them they would always leave us alone saying… _'Oh don't mind us we were just leaving. Or…we'll leave you two alone. _Seriously it was creepy." Haley laughed. Brooke and Lucas had put 'Operation Naley' to work and had been avoiding Nathan and Haley so they could have as much alone time as needed…well that's what Brooke thought they needed.

"Yea tell me about it." Nathan laughed along with her. At that moment they heard a car horn. Haley looked over and saw it was her dad.

"Listen I won't be able to see you until after the game tomorrow…I'm going to hang out with my dad because he's going to be gone for the weekend, so good luck. I have to go see ya." Haley got up and hugged Nathan.

"See ya Hales!"

_Friday at the gym_

"Nathan!" Dan yelled. It was the one of the first games of the seasons and of course Dan was here. Nathan turned to where he heard his name called. Great the devil is here. Nathan decided to go see what his dad wanted before he made a scene.

"What do you want dad?"

"Remember what we went over…go hard and bend your knees."Dan instructed.

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Whitey blew his whistle and they all huddled around. "Alright boys this game is yours. Bear Creek has nothing this season. Just play hard and have fun, Ravens on three…one…two…three…Ravens!"

Haley stood in the stands with Brooke. She watched the boys play their hearts out. Nathan was on fire landing every shot he made. But Haley could see why Nathan was so pressured by Dan. He was off on the sidelines yelling at Lucas and Nathan. Telling them what to do and what they were doing wrong. He was worse than any coach she had seen and he wasn't even the coach.

Finally the game was over and the Ravens won 45-38. Nathan was in the locker room showering when he heard someone come in the locker room.

"Nathan, where the hell are you?!"

_You have got to be kidding me!_ Nathan grabbed his towel, wrapped it around him and walked towards his locker. He started to get dressed; when he was done he grabbed his things and started to walk out of the gym when Dan finally found him.

"Nathan! Did you not here me call for you?" Dan stopped Nathan from walking out of the door.

"Listen dad I'm not doing this here." Nathan answered yanking his arm away from Dan and walking out of the locker room.

"Nathan you were great out there!" Haley yelled jumping up and hugging him.

"Thanks Hales! It means a lot to me that you came."Nathan grinned.

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't miss it…"Haley was cut off when someone cleared their throat.

"Well well…Haley James. I didn't think I'd catch you here. You know after are talk and all." Dan smirked.

"Uh yea…Nate I will let you go home and put your things away. Give me a call afterwards when you're gonna stop by ok?" Haley said feeling uncomfortable under Dan's gaze.

Nathan could sense Haley's discomfort and wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Dan for it, but he saw his mother coming towards them.

"Yea I'll call you."Nathan said before hugging Haley goodbye.

"Nate you were wonderful tonight. I'm so proud of you." Karen kissed her son on the cheek.

"Thanks mom."

"So what are we all standing here for, let's go home. Lucas already told me he went to the party with Brooke so we can leave."

"Yea sure sweetheart."Dan smiled at his wife.

The car ride home was silent and Nathan couldn't wait until it was over. As soon as Dan pulled up to the drive way Nathan jumped out of the car and straight to his room.

"What was that about?"Karen asked.

"I don't know." Dan answered.

Dan went inside after Karen. He waited for Nathan by the front door. Nathan came down the stairs about to take off to Haley's house until he was stopped by Dan.

"Where are you off to?"

"If you must know dad I'm going to Haley's."

"Oh Haley… I knew she couldn't stay away."

"Yea that reminds me…What the hell is wrong with you! I told you to stay the hell out of my personal life! You have no fucking right to tell Haley to stay away from me!"

"Nathan I'm doing it for you. It's for the best. She's holding you back."

"NO! Dad she's NOT holding me back! She's my best friend and if I want to spend time with her that's MY decision not YOURS! You really hurt her. She felt like she was the problem…but the problem is not her dad it's you! You just don't know when to stop do you. You say that you do it for me and Lucas but that's all of bunch lies. You're just doing it because you want to relive your glory days through us. You're a coward. Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Nathan? What the hell is going on here?" Karen came in from the kitchen.

"It's him mom…"

"Nathan…"Dan warned.

"He's been riding me and Lucas about basketball since Haley and Brooke left 4 years ago. He won't give us a break. All he does is pressure us…that's the reason why Lucas doesn't even talk to him anymore!"

"Nathan…"Dan continued to warn.

"Is that true Dan? Have you been pressuring our sons about that stupid game?"Karen asked calmly.

"Karen…"

"Oh and I didn't want to visit grandpa this summer…dad made me go so that grandpa Royal could train me for basketball all summer!" Nathan continued.

"What?" Karen asked in disbelief.

"Nathan I can't believe you would go this far! After all I've done for you, I helped you train, made you practice to make you better! I got you this far in your basketball career and you're gonna throw it all away for some whore!" Dan was cut off by Nathan's fist; colliding right with Dan's jaw.

"You ungrateful little shit!" Dan yelled punching Nathan in the stomach and then swung at his eye.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Karen yelled running towards Nathan to see his eye.

"Nathan?" Karen asked worriedly.

"Fucking bastard!" Nathan yelled before storming out of the house.

Nathan couldn't believe what just happened. He felt relieved to get that all off of his chest, but he felt guilty as well. He didn't want his mother to find out that way. The way she looked at him…it was too hard for Nathan to bear. So he went to the one place he knew he was always welcome…the James house.

Nathan knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up. He held his stomach as the door opened.

"Hey I thought you were gonna call…" Haley smiled but it faded away once he walked into the house. His eye was a nasty black and purplish color and was closed a bit. She looked to his stomach where she saw his arm protecting it. She couldn't help but to feel scared for him.

"Nathan? What happened?" Haley asked dragging him towards the kitchen. She sat him down on one of the stools and went to the freezer taking out a pack of ice. She went to put it by his eye but he flinched once it touched his skin.

"Ow! Careful that hurts." Nathan whined.

"Oh stop being such a baby and come here." Haley replied and put the ice on his eye gently.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Do I have to?" Nathan pouted. _Darn him for looking so cute all the time._

"Well since you just walked into my house with a black eye…yes you have to."

"Fine…can we at least go upstairs so I can lay down my stomach kind of hurts."

"Sure." Haley started walking towards the stairs but stopped once she heard Nathan wince. She turned to face him. His face was all scrunched up and he was gripping his stomach more forcefully. "Nathan?"She whispered.

"I'm fine Hales…I promise." He assured her and started to walk up the stairs slowly. Once he got to Haley's room he laid down.

"Now explain!" Haley demanded.

"I kind of got into it with Dan."

"Dan…as in your father, Dan? Nathan what the hell happened? Is he the one that hit you?" Haley asked worried.

"Hey slow down. Yes my father, Dan, and what happened was I called him out on all the shit he's done and let's just say that he didn't like that. And lastly yes he's the one that hit me."

"Oh my god Nathan he can go to jail for that…what set him off?"

"Me…I kept making him angry so when he questioned me about why I was drifting away from him and his precious practices I lost it."

"That's all?" Haley asked knowing that there was more involved.

"I kind of hit him first."Nathan looked away not sure how Haley would react to that.

"WHAT?! Nathan are you crazy? He could press charges on you." Haley started to cry at the thought of her best friend and secret love in an orange jumpsuit behind bars.

Nathan looked up and saw Haley crying. He moved over to her and started to wipe the tears away. "Haley please don't cry. I know what I did was stupid but I had a good reason."

"Nathan what possible reason could there be?"Haley looked up to his eyes hoping there was a good reason.

"He insulted you. He…he called you a whore and how you're never going to help me with anything in life and I couldn't take it anymore…so I punched him right in the mouth."

Haley started to cry harder now, not because of the horrible things Dan said but because Nathan wasn't lying when he said he'd always protect her.

"Haley I couldn't just stand there and hear the awful things he said. Because none of them are true…I can't sit around and watch as the world hurts you. That's something I will never be able to do."Nathan whispered lifting her chin so he could look at her beautiful eyes.

Haley could hardly breathe. She couldn't take him saying these sweet things about her and defending her all in one night. So she reacted the only way that could register in her mind. She moved closer to Nathan and crashed her lips to his.

Nathan couldn't believe in the turn of events. Once he knew what was going on he kissed her back with all the passion he had for her. Neither one of them breaking the kiss. It soon began to get heated; Nathan laid them down and covered Haley's body with his own. When air became an issue Nathan broke the kiss but began kissing down the column of her neck. Haley's head was in such a haze at the moment the only thing that left her mouth were soft moans.

"Nathan…"She moaned. Nathan thought it was like music to his ears. He returned to her lips not wanting to stop but resisted and looked up to her eyes.

"I've wanted you to do that for so long…"Nathan revealed to Haley.

"Really?"Haley smiled.

"Yea…"Nathan said capturing her lips in yet another fiery kiss. They were so wrapped in each other that they didn't hear the front door open or close, the footsteps coming up the stairs, or the bedroom door opening.

"OMFG! Yay! Naley's together!" Brooke squealed from the door with a shocked Lucas behind her.

Nathan and Haley sprung apart as soon as they heard her voice; looking embarrassed and fluster…and a tad bit upset at having being interrupted.

"Oh my god when did this happen? How did this happen? How long has it been going on? Wait! This better have just happened now…because I swear if I wasted my time with Operation Naley I will kick both of your asses." Brooke interrogated. _"Leave it to Brooke to go from happy to pissed off." Haley thought._

"What?"Both Nathan and Haley asked confused.

"Ah, never mind…I'm so happy. So…when did this…"Brooke stopped short after taking in Nathan's appearance. "Oh my…what happen to you?" Brooke said running towards Nathan and moving his face towards the light to get a better look. Brooke motioned for a quiet Lucas to come see his brother. Once Lucas took in his brother's face and was showed the big bruise on Nathan's stomach his faced turned hard. He looked as if he was going to beat the shit out of someone. Lucas was always protective of Nathan and seeing him like this…pissed him off and he just wanted the name of the punk who did this so he could take care of him.

Lucas looked straight into Nathan's eyes, "Who did this?"

Nathan was afraid to tell Lucas. Lucas already had problems with Dan and he didn't want him to do something stupid like he did earlier.

"I said who did this?"Lucas asked again impatiently.

"Dan…" that was all Nathan said before Lucas turned around and headed for the door. Luckily Brooke caught him on time and sat him down on a nearby chair and tried to calm him down.

_Mean while at the Scott House_

"I want you out of this house right now." Karen spoke calmly.

"Karen…that was all a bunch of lies, he was just upset."Dan tried to lie.

"Don't you dare try to lie to my face Dan! Because the two punches you threw to MY son weren't. You crossed the line! I don't want you anywhere near them. Do you hear me? You come anywhere near my sons again and god damn it I promise I will bury you!" Karen yelled.

"Karen…"

"Dan, as far as I'm concerned this marriage is over! Now get the hell out of my house!" And with that he left the house.

A/N: Well there's chapter 10 I hope you liked it! Personally it's my favorite, but I would love to hear what you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, but things got hectic over the long weekend. I was so out of place, thinking Tuesday was Monday, but that's what happens when I get days off from school. Ok so I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope I don't disappoint. I'm dedicating this chapter to my cousin Annie. She is going through a really tough time and I hope this cheers her up. I hope you feel better cuz, this is for you. Now without any more delays I give you Chapter 11…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was early Saturday morning and Haley lay sprawled out on her bed. She stirred when the sunlight peaked through her curtains and beamed on to her face. Turning over she banged into something hard…Nathan? At first she wasn't sure what the hell was going on until she remembered last night's events.

_Flashback_

"_Lucas you need to calm down!" Brooke yelled at her boyfriend._

"_Calm down? Calm down?! You want me to calm down… My asshole father just punched the shit out of my little brother and you want me to calm down. NO! What I need to do is go home and give___**daddy**_ a little piece of his own medicine!" Lucas shouted making his way for the door once again._

"_Luke please don't go." Nathan whispered. Lucas stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards his brother._

"_Nathan how…how could you ask me that? Do you want Dan to get away with this? We can't let him." Lucas whispered the last part._

"_Luke you're my big brother and I know you want to protect me…that's just who you are. You're always protecting me making sure that I'm ok. You're a great big brother but right now I need to protect you. And by doing that I need you to stay here because you and I both know that if you leave right now you're gonna do something stupid. And your 18 already…he'll press charges on you and you'll go to jail. My way of making sure you're ok…is by keeping you here and away from him. So please Luke just stay here. Listen to Brooke and just…stay here." Nathan pleaded with his brother._

_Taking in everything Nathan just told him Lucas sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Alright…I'll stay here, but the next time something like this happens don't expect me to just stay back and watch."Lucas spoke looking directly at Nathan. Nathan knew there was no way to change his brother's mind about _next_ time, so he just nodded._

"_Ok now that that is taken care of…I think you should stay here just in case you don't keep your promise." Brooke suggested._

"_Wait how is that possible? Your dad would never go for that." Lucas asked._

"_Well then it's a good thing he's not here. Come on let's go you can stay with me." Brooke said getting up and dragging Lucas toward her room. "Night tutor girl…and tutor girl's boy toy." Brooke smirked._

"_Boy toy?" Nathan asked looking back at Haley._

"_Uhhh…look Nathan about the kiss I know it was probably really weird cuz I mean I'm your best friend and it was probably wrong on so many levels…"Haley was stopped by Nathan's lips on hers._

"_What was that?"She asked feeling a little hazy._

"_That was me kissing you…like now," Nathan said before capturing her lips once more. The kiss started off slow, but soon turned into a full blown out make out session._

_When they broke apart Haley couldn't help but to ask, "So what does this mean? What are we now?"She breathed._

"_Well I was thinking dating."Nathan grinned towards her and in returned received a bright smile from Haley._

"_Really?"_

"_Yea." Nathan answered about to lean in for another kiss, but was cut short when Haley moved away._

"_So if we're dating then when are you going to take me on our first date?" Haley teased._

"_Ok…how about tomorrow. Just you and me on our first date."_

"_Well I'm gonna have to check my schedule…"_

"_What?!"_

"_Relax I was just kidding I'm free…I would love to go out on a date with you." Haley whispered in his ear before kissing him once more and laying her head down on his chest. They laid there silently for what seemed like forever. _

"_Haley, can I stay with you tonight?" Nathan asked. Haley didn't answer him all she did was turn out the lights and cuddled by his side once again falling into the best sleep she ever had._

_Flashback End_

"Hey you it's time to wake up." Haley whispered into Nathan's ear. He began to stir and opened his eyes. _I swear those are the bluest eyes I've ever seen._

"Hey" he whispered back and went to stretch but quickly stopped and winced a bit.

"What's wrong?"Haley asked beginning to worry.

"Nothing it's just my stomach." Nathan answered lifting his shirt to see the bruise still there.

"My god Nathan I can't believe he hit you that hard." Haley said running her fingers over his bruised stomach. _God he's so sexy…stop it Haley._

"It doesn't hurt that much I just forgot it was there." He brushed off. Haley looked up and focused on his black eye.

"Well your eye is still pretty bad but not like yesterday. It's starting to get a little yellow now." She said brushing her fingers over the purplish-yellowish skin below his eye.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Well I think I should head out. My mom is probably freaking out right now. She kind of seemed in a state of shock when I left yesterday so I better go see her." Nathan said putting his sneakers back on.

"Nathan, what about your dad?"

"I promise I won't do anything stupid if he's there."

"You better not." Haley laughed.

"I won't…now I will see you later at around 7 for our date."Nathan said getting up and kissed Haley lightly before heading out the door. _Best night ever._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On his way out of the house Nathan ran into Lucas.

"Hey where are you going?"Lucas asked suspiciously. Eyeing Nathan, watching his every move to see if he was gonna try to lie or worse…run.

"I'm going home."Nathan said determined trying to make his way around Lucas. He was going to succeed, but just 2 seconds too late. Lucas's arm stopped him from leaving the house.

"I must be hearing things…cuz I know you did not just say you were going home."

"Yes I did…and know your gonna move out of the way, so that I can do just that." Nathan looked back at Lucas's hard stare.

"Are you fucking kidding me…Nathan you were punched in the face and stomach by that man were supposed to call dad…the one we're supposed to be able to trust and go to for help. And now you're just going to go running back to him!" Lucas shouted out his frustration.

"No, I'm not going back home for Dan I'm going back home to see mom."

"Mom? Wow Nate I didn't think you would stoop so low; using mom as an excuse."

"I'm not using her as an excuse. Lucas I didn't tell you everything that happened last night." Nathan looked down not able to meet his brother's gaze.

"What do you mean…everything?"

"Lucas… mom was there last night. She saw everything." Nathan whispered.

"W-what?" Lucas choked.

"She came in when Dan and I were arguing, when he hit me… and when I punched him."

"You hit Dan?" Lucas couldn't help but to tear at hearing what his mom must have went through the night before.

"Yea I hit him first, but Lucas I swear I wasn't thinking clearly I was just pissed off and Dan wouldn't stop pushing me. And when he called Haley a…" Nathan stopped starting to get upset just thinking about it.

"What Nathan? What did Dan say about Haley?" Lucas knew that it must have been something very disrespectful for Nathan to have such a hasty reaction. The James' girls were always a touchy subject for the brothers. Anytime they were talked about or treated badly the guys always thought it was their job to make sure it stopped.

"He called her a-a whore."Nathan bit out; hating every moment of it resurfacing again.

"He what? How could he even say that? He doesn't know Haley; he has no right to make her sound cheap and like a waste of time. If you would've never hit I would have done it for you." Lucas said going from pissed to calm at the joke he made.

"Yea, I would have done more but mom kind of stopped me when she yelled my name after Dan punched me." Nathan laughed.

"Mom? We should go see her."Lucas looked towards Nathan and saw the guilty look on his face. "Nathan none of this is your fault." Lucas tried to reassure his little brother.

"It doesn't feel that way."Nathan whispered.

Lucas looked at his brother, patted him on the back and took his arm away from the door. "Let's go."

"What about Brooke?"

"I'll call her later and explain…right now we have to go see mom."

Nathan nodded and followed Lucas out of the house and got inside his brother's car looking back as they drove away. What the brothers didn't know however was that both Haley and Brooke had heard the whole conversation. Both had heard the commotion that was coming from the front door and they went to see what it was. Now they stared at each other as they sat quietly at the top of the stairs.

"I…I can't believe this is happening to them."Haley spoke softly.

"Yea…who knew…I thought we had the dysfunctional family."Brooke tried to joke.

Despite the situation Haley couldn't help but to laugh at her sister. "Yea I mean tell me about it. Our parents' divorced, we move away, come back, and now we're both dating our best friends who are now going through the same thing."

"YOU'RE DATING!"Brooke squealed.

"Yea, we're gonna go out tonight."Haley beamed.

"Oh my god I have to get you ready…do your hair, your make up, pick out your clothes, give you techniques." Brooke listed off using her fingers.

"Techniques?" Haley asked nervously.

"Yes…what to do, when to do it..."

"Brooke I appreciate it but why don't you leave that to me… you just help me get ready."

"Ugh fine, man this would have been so much easier if Taylor was here."Brooke complained.

"Taylor? Really Brooke? When did you speak to her?"Haley smiled remembering Brooke's old friend.

"I spoke to her last week. She said to tell you hi but that she doesn't want to speak to you until she sees you with her very own eyes. She has to make sure she's not hallucinating when she sees you."

"What? Why would she say that?"Haley narrowed her eyes towards Brooke.

Brooke got up ready to run but quickly said, "Cuz I kinda told her you were getting freaky with one of the Scotts." And like a jet she ran out of there.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE DEAD BROOKE!" Haley yelled at her door banging on it to make her open it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The drive back to the house was silent; as soon as Lucas stopped the car Nathan was out in a flash. Running into the house he looked for his mother. "Mom!" Nathan stopped when he saw her small frame in a ball on the couch her eyes bloodshot.

"Nathan?" Karen got up running to him making sure he was actually there. She had been waiting for him to come home all night. She still couldn't believe what had been going on behind her back for all these years. "Oh my god…Nathan don't scare me like that ever again. I thought you were hurt somewhere. Why did you leave and where were you? You had me worried sick…I couldn't find you or Lucas…"At the mention of his name Lucas appeared at the frame of the door. "My god where were you two?" Karen cried hugging both of her boys.

"Mom we're fine…we were with Brooke and Haley."Lucas answered.

"Well you could have at least called." Karen informed.

"Yea sorry about that."Nathan added.

"Yea well next time you're out all night you let me know you're safe…you got that?"

"Yes mom." The brothers said at the same time.

"Good now let me see that eye." Karen said tilting Nathan's eye towards the light. "Well it's definitely healing fast, its already turning yellow. Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Nathan didn't even answer he just lifted his shirt to show her the blue-black skin of his stomach.

"Oh my god, does it hurt? Something could be broken; we should take you to the hospital."

"Mom I'm fine, nothings broken I promise it doesn't even hurt anymore."Nathan reassured her.

Karen nodded her head. She looked up at her boys and couldn't understand why anyone would pressure and belittle their children. She hugged them once again before making them sit down and turning towards them.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost 5 years."Nathan answered.

"What?"

"Mom we're sorry but we couldn't tell you." Lucas added.

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me? I could have stopped it all and have prevented all of this."

"Mom we know how much you love dad. We thought if we came to you, you wouldn't believe us."Lucas explained.

"You'd take his side."Nathan whispered.

Karen looked at him. Although her boys were matured and good at hiding their feelings she couldn't help but to see her 18 and 15, soon to be 16 years old, sons looking like her little babies again. Scared and unsure of what was going to happen.

"Nathan…Lucas…you boys mean so much to me. I would do anything for you. You're more important to me than some disrespectful man." She said disgusted with the thought of Dan.

Lucas and Nathan looked up to their mother. Unsure of what they heard.

"My boys…you're always going to come first with me, no matter what. No man on this earth, not even your own father, is going to change that. That's why it's over…we're getting a divorce."

The boys couldn't even stop the big smiles that took over their face. Although it changes things they couldn't help but to feel relieved.

"And now I'm going to keep you safe…first things first…your both grounded." Karen smiled.

"What?!" They yelled.

"Well you were both out all night and last time I checked curfew is at 1 a.m."

"Mom…"Lucas whined.

"Mom I can't be grounded tonight I have my first date with Haley."Nathan whined.

"Wait what? Date? With Haley? Haley James?" Karen asked hopefully. She always knew that the two kids like each other and would eventually be together. She was just waiting for that day; she always did see Haley and Brooke as her little daughter-in-laws.

"Yea, I was going to take Haley out tonight."

"Fine you can go."Karen smiled towards her son.

"Really? Thanks mom." Nathan hugged his mom before getting up and going to get ready.

"Hey! What about me? I was going to go out with Brooke tonight." Lucas said.

"You're still grounded."

"What? Mom that's not fair."

"Yes but Nathan's going to be grounded for as long as you. I've just be waiting for this day to come."Karen squealed happily.

"But I'm dating Brooke you know Haley's sister."

"Yes but you've been dating Brooke since you were 12. I've been waiting years and now they're finally together. Plus it's your brother first real date, not one of those stupid group things."

"Yea true…well I guess I will be upstairs in my room."

"Yupp get to it buddy."Karen laughed as her son groaned in disappointment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 7 and Haley was waiting for Nathan. She didn't exactly know where they were going so she opted for dark skinny jeans, a white tank top with a jacket over it and classic white and black converse. It was November and it was colder in the nights. Haley was checking her appearance once more when she heard the doorbell.

When she opened the door she was met with Nathan's deep blue eyes. Nathan stood there in his black button up shirt and dark faded jeans holding up flowers for Haley; her favorite…little purple wild flowers.

"Nathan these are gorgeous, thank you." Haley said and took the flowers from his hand. "I'm gonna go put these in water, I'll be right back." Nathan couldn't look away as he watched her walk away.

"Alright, where to?" Haley asked as she locked the front door.

"You'll just see when we get there."Nathan said taking her hand and walking towards their destination.

"Uh I don't like surprises."She whined.

"Yea I know but I like when I torture you, it makes you mad…and you're hot when you're mad."Nathan smirked at her while he intertwined their fingers. Haley gasped and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow…ok I get it, no calling you hot."Nathan laughed.

"No it's not that…you said you like torturing me and for that you get hit."She pointed out.

"Oh well I'm sorry."Nathan said kissing her hand gently. Haley could feel the blush rise in her cheeks. She loved that everything felt so natural between them and not weird like she expected. They walked in silence until Haley had a small hunch of where they were going. Nathan led her through familiar path but what shocked Haley the most was all how everything was all set up. They were in the old park and right there where they had met under the monkey bars was a blank spread out and small flower petals lay out with candles around.

"Oh my…Nathan this is beautiful, thank you." She said tearing.

"Haley don't cry."Nathan said worried he did something wrong.

"I'm not crying it's just…it's just like I imagined it would be."She smiled.

Nathan smiled back and met her lips in a chaste kiss. "Come here." Nathan said leading her towards the blanket. They sat down and he opened up a container with her favorite food, macaroni and cheese.

"Ooo yay I love it!" Haley squealed.

"I thought you would." Nathan grinned. They began eating in silence until Haley spoke up.

"You know, I never thought this would happen…you and me."

"I did."Nathan confessed.

"What?"

"Haley you were my best friend and I couldn't help it but over the years I started developing more than friendly feelings toward you. I just couldn't tell you because I thought I would scare you away… and that was the last thing I wanted. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than to lose you because of my feelings."Nathan confessed looking at the blanket. He felt Haley's soft hand on his cheek, raising it so he could look at her.

"Nathan I liked you too in more than a friendly way when we were younger. I felt the same so I just kept it buried…kinda like you."

"Really?"

"Always…never had a doubt on my mind." She smiled. Nathan didn't know what was going on first he was looking into her eyes…mesmerized. And the next thing he knows he's kissing her with all the love he has for her. He didn't want to tell her just yet so he just kept on with their activities at the moment. What started out slow soon began to pick up pace. They laid there making out for what felt like the whole night. But they had to come up for air sometime.

"Haley I can't date you."Nathan said.

"What?"Haley said feeling the tears behind her eyes. She had to be mistaken, didn't they just tell each other that they like one another since they were kids. Didn't they just share a special moment…something had to be wrong.

"I can't date you Haley…because dating is for people who are trying to get to know one another. And I know more about you then any other person in this world. I know it's kind of soon but in my heart it feels right. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is…will you be my girlfriend Haley James?" Nathan asked nervous wondering if he was rushing things.

Haley was truly at lost for words. She was so happy that she couldn't believe she thought Nathan was going to hurt her. So she nodded furiously and kissed him passionately.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend."

Nathan couldn't stop the smile that broke out on to his face. He couldn't be happier the girl he loves is actually is girlfriend.

It was starting to get late and colder by the minute, but the two didn't seem to notice or care for that matter. They were too busy making out to even notice the wind blow out the candles leaving them in the dark under the night's bright stars.

A/N: I know it was kind of short but I tried to write this so I could update today. I hope you liked it, if not let me know. I love to read what you guys think, so Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First I must apologize. I did not mean to go this long without updating but the last 2 weeks have been hectic…evil history teachers, a Spanish project and on top of all that I went snowboarding with my school. Hopefully that doesn't happen again. Now back to the story, this chapter was pretty long when I wrote it so I shortened it down and now it's going to be two separate chapters. I should be able to make the second part longer so I might update Friday. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy. 

_Flashback…2 ½ weeks later after the first date_

_Haley was currently with Brooke in the living room watching TV when the door bell suddenly rang._

"_I got it Hales, just tell me what happens."Brooke said getting up from the sofa and making her way towards the door. Haley was getting into the movie when out of nowhere it's cut off and a news caster appears._

"_This Ellen Parker in South New Jersey with breaking news. Here in back of me you can see two cars basically totaled. Apparently there was a car chase, but it wasn't cops doing the chasing. A Mr. Colin Andrews was chasing a couple. It seems that the couple owed Andrews money. He came looking after them but when they didn't pull over the chase began. Now there is not an exact identification but we'll be here all night covering the story."_

_Haley was dazed out as she looked at the familiar streets of where she used to live. She couldn't believe what flashed on to the screen. When she heard Brooke come back in she quickly turned off the TV._

"_Hey Hales its Nate."Brooke said falling on to the sofa once again. "What happened to the movie?" _

_Haley still couldn't take her mind of what she just saw. Nathan came on the other side of her and sat down. "Hey baby," he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek, pulling her out of her deep thoughts._

"_Hey," she replied back giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "The movie was interrupted by Breaking News."_

"_Well that sucks, if only Lucas wasn't grounded. Speaking of aren't you grounded too?" Brooke asked with suspicious eyes._

"_Ok so I kinda sneaked over here while my mom sent me to the store. I just wanted to check on Haley."_

"_Aw isn't that sweet, no get out I'm starting to get jealous."Brooke said pointing to the door._

"_Fine…I'll see you in school tomorrow." Nathan said kissing Haley once more before heading to the door. "You alright Hales you look like you've seen a ghost." _

_Haley turned her head and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, nodding her response, she walked up the stairs without even so much as a goodbye._

_Nathan knew something wasn't right but he knew he shouldn't push it right now, "she'll come to me on her own time."While walking down the road Nathan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he checked the caller id which displayed and unknown number, but decided to answer it anyway._

"_Hello"_

"…"

"_Hello…I know someone's there I can hear you breathing."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Don't call my number anymore."_

"_Nathan…son just listen."_

"_I mean it Dan let this be the last time you call my number."_

_Flashback End_

3 days later

Ring Ring Ring

Nathan woke up to the constant ringing of his cell phone. _"Maybe if I ignore it, it will just stop."_ Nathan thought as he grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. He didn't bother checking who it was. He had a good feeling it was his dad. For the past week after the whole blow out, his dad would call him and try to talk to him. Not once did Nathan ever listen. He would just tell him to stop calling and then hang up. But now it was 2:30 in the morning and this was starting to get ridiculous.

Nathan sighed once the phone stopped ringing. Taking his pillow off of his head he laid it backed down resting his head once again. Nearing the sleep he craved Nathan jolted awake once again as the ringing started. Having enough of the stupid games his father was playing with him Nathan grabbed his cell phone off of his nightstand and answered.

"What the hell do you want? I'm sick and tired of you calling me all the damn time. I'm trying to sleep so leave me the hell alone."Nathan yelled into the phone.

"_Well sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. I just thought my boyfriend would talk to me since I couldn't get to sleep, but seeing as I'm just wasting my time I'll hang up now." Haley yelled right back into the phone._

As soon as Nathan heard the voice on the other end of the phone he immediately regretted not checking who called first. The last thing he wanted was his girlfriend pissed off at him.

"Wait Haley!"Nathan spoke into the phone praying she wouldn't hang up on him.

"_What?!"She yelled._

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I thought you were my dad." Nathan explained.

Haley blushed as Nathan used his new nick name for her, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"_Hmm," she answered._

"_Shit",_ Nathan thought. He was in the doghouse and he knew it. He just practically jumped down her throat, but he didn't mean it. Hell he didn't even know it was her he was talking to.

"Haley, I'm serious. My dad just called now and I ignored it. So when you called I thought it was him again. You know I would never yell at you. Not that you would let me anyway."Nathan joked trying to lighten the mood.

He was met by complete silence.

"Come on Hales, talk to me baby. I'm sorry." Nathan pleaded with her.

"_Fine, I'm sorry." Haley grinned._

"What are you sorry for?"Nathan asked confused.

"_For making you think you were in trouble when in reality I was just torturing you for my own personal enjoyment."Haley laughed._

"Oh my god you scared the shit out of me. I swear I thought you were pissed and just for that be sure to watch your back cuz I'm so getting revenge on you."Nathan kidded.

"_Oh really? Well I'm gonna have to go find me a new boyfriend to protect me." Haley said in a sarcastic tone._

"Don't you dare."

Haley laughed imagining Nathan with a jealous look on his face…priceless. _"I'm just kidding."_

"Yea, so you were saying something about not being able to sleep?"

"_Yea I just have this really bad feeling that something is gonna happen."_

"Like what?"

"_I don't know. It's just…like something is going to happen and it's gonna change everything. And I'm freaked out because I've been getting use to the way things are now and I don't want it to change. I don't think I could handle anymore change." Haley stated tears rolling down her cheeks sniffling silently._

Nathan could hear her starting to cry even though she tried to be quiet. "Hey Haley, baby listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok? No matter what is giving you this feeling, I'm going to be right there by your side. And nothing has happened so please stop crying everything is fine. Stop stressing yourself."

"I'm sorry it's just a feeling and your right nothing has happened. There's no reason for me to be this upset. Suddenly I don't feel like talking so much anymore. I'll call you tomorrow." Haley rushed and hung up the phone.

Nathan just stared at his cell phone dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. Ever since the school found out about their relationship and when he visited her Haley's mind has been somewhere else. She always puts up a façade and tries to get out of going out in public with him. She's always making herself busy and now is starting to feel stressed about this bad vibe she's getting. Usually he didn't have to try so hard to get her to talk to him, but lately he couldn't find the right words. He tried calling her back but he got her voicemail.

Nathan looked up when his room door swung open.

"Finally done talking?" Lucas answered.

"Huh?"

"To Haley. Dude you were loud enough to wake up mom, whose room is all the way downstairs." Lucas tried to joke. When he didn't receive any kind of response from Nathan he turned on the lamp and sat down at the edge of the bed next to his brother.

"What's up?" He asked knowing something was bothering Nathan.

"I…"Nathan couldn't even form any words. "It's Haley. I mean lately she's been a little out there."

"What do you mean? She seems fine to me."

"I mean every since we went public it's like she backs out of being seen with me…like she's ashamed of me. I don't get it."

"Dude I highly doubt that is the problem. I mean if she was embarrassed to be seen with you why would she make out with you in the quad…in front of everyone." Lucas said with a disgusted look on his face as Nathan smirked both remembering last Wednesday when the whole school found out about them.

_Flashback_

_It's been a week and a few days since they had became boyfriend/girlfriend, but they both wanted to keep it low key for the first couple of days so they could just be together. _

_Nathan was currently in the quad with Brooke and Lucas waiting for Haley to get out of her meeting with some teacher._

"_What is taking so long?"Nathan whined._

"_Relax Nathan Haley's coming now, so you don't have to worry about not being able to see her anymore."Brooke pointed towards the other side of the quad. Haley was walking towards the group looking at her watch while sticking a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

"_Hey guys."Haley greeted stopping in front of Nathan._

"_Well how did it go?"Brooke asked._

"_Great I finally caught up on all of the qualifications and I start tutoring soon. Principal Turner was really nice. He said he was glad that I came when I did because half of the tutors dropped out early in the month."_

"_That's fantastic, now all you need is people to tutor." Lucas added._

"_Oh they're assigning me one tomorrow then I can start." Haley said excitedly. Nathan sat in the background at the table just staring at his girlfriend, wanting so badly to kiss her already. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her towards him making her straddle his waist on the bench._

"_I know I need some tutoring."Nathan whispered huskily into her ear. Haley blushed bright red. She bent her head so her mouth was right by his ear. "Really?"She asked while tugging at his ear, trailing kisses down the side of his face until she got to his lips. Taking his bottom lip between her own lips she kissed him with such want. Nathan loved it when she would take control and right now he was definitely enjoying it. He gripped her hips and brought her in closer, deepening the kiss._

"_Hello…Hello! Disgustingly cute young couple, come up for air!"Brooke yelled. When they ignored her and continued on with their make out session, Lucas continued._

"_Oh my god stop it you're grossing me out." Lucas whined, but they continued to kiss each other heatedly. They were beginning to gather an audience, people shocked at the sudden revelation of a new couple and others not so shocked. Girls were whispering while guys whistled and hollered. _

"_Who knew that sophomores had it in them?"Rachel comments walking away with Bevin at her side._

"_If you don't stop Haley you're going to get written up for breaking the school's No PDA rule." Lucas warned. That brought Haley back to reality; she got off of Nathan so fast he could have sworn she broke some type of record._

"_Hey!"Nathan whined._

"_Dude shut up. You do realize that you guys just went public right?"Lucas asked._

"_Yea so, what's your point?"Nathan asked pissed off at being interrupted._

"_Hey, I promise we'll continue this later."Haley whispered. Standing up and reapplying her strawberry lip gloss she kissed the side of his mouth and started to walk off with Brooke._

"_See ya later guys." They yelled back laughing at the confused looks they got from their boyfriends._

"_Where are you two going?"Lucas yelled._

"_Sorry but are dad is expecting us home. Well meet up later!" Brooke answered opening up her car door and zooming off._

"_What are you smirking at?" Lucas asked looking back at his younger brother._

"_God I love the taste of strawberries."Nathan grinned walking with Lucas towards the car._

_Flashback End_

"Stop smirking," Lucas said while hitting Nathan on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Back on the subject at hand, in my opinion if she's acting his way it's because she has something on her mind. Not because she doesn't want to be seen with you. And she usually calls you at this time cuz she can't sleep. And lately you've been getting calls at this time at night so maybe she's trying to tell you but she just can't say it out loud cuz she's afraid it will come true."

Nathan sat on his bed wondering what could possibly be on Haley's mind. He picked up his cell phone again and dialed her number…voicemail.

"Dude just relax, go to sleep and talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure whatever it is won't be so bad."

"It's just I can't get to sleep unless I know she's ok. Maybe I should go see her."Nathan said getting up and looking for a jacket. Lucas stopped him and pushed him to sit back down on the bed.

"No, we're still grounded and if you sneak out we're going to be for a very very long time."

"How the hell would _we_ get more time?"

"Because if you walk out of this house at 2 in the morning and Lucas knows about it, trust me you'll get more time."Karen spoke from the doorway. Both of the boys looked towards the door and saw their mother with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey mom."Nathan smiled.

"Don't give me that. You were going to sneak out?"

"Night mom…Nate." Lucas said making a run for it.

"Mom…"

"Nathan do you want me to have a heart attack?"

"No"

"Then why are you trying to sneak out?"

"I…it's just…"

"Nathan slow down and speak."

"I just…I have to check up on Haley."

"What's wrong with Haley?"Karen asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but that's why I was going to leave. She called me and said she had this feeling that something bad was going to happen and she started to cry, so when I was trying to comfort her she just…just said she didn't want to talk about it and hung up. I just don't know what to do, she's worrying me."Nathan said running his hand through his hair.

"My god…you two have been together for what 3 weeks and you already sound married."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, actually I think it's kind of sweet how protective of her you are. You'd do anything for her, but if she says she doesn't want to talk about it then give her the space to figure out what she's going to do. In time she'll find the right words to explain what's going on."Karen said rubbing Nathan's back trying to calm him down.

"Yea I guess."

"If it makes you feel any better your time is up…no more grounding, now get to sleep."

"Alright," Nathan said before closing his room door. He walked over to his bed and lied down staring up at the ceiling. _"This is going to be a long night."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke woke up early in the morning to find the house oddly quiet. Usually Haley was awake by now; she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a muffin from the counter she jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Whoa! It's just me. Guess it wasn't a good idea to surprise you girls."Jimmy said from behind Brooke.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?"She said hugging her father.

"I came to see my girls before I had to go back to work."

"You're leaving again?"

"Only for a week then I'm staying for a while." He informed seeing the smile on his daughter's face falter. "I'm only doing it to help provide for us sweetheart."He explained.

"Yea I know."

"So where's Haley-Bub Brookie Cookie?"

"My guess she's still asleep."

"Really? That's not like her at all."

"Yea I know but lately she's been a little hesitant to go out, I mean she even cancels on her own boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Jimmy asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yea you know Nathan…Nathan Scott Haley's boyfriend…"Brooke stops a little too late after realizing she just spilled the beans to their father.

"Ah Nathan, will he becoming over today?"

"Dad…you leave him alone, he's been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her. And it's not like you expected any different from them. You knew way ahead of time they were going to end up dating."

"Yes but I thought they would date in college not in high school. She has so much ahead of her and she's still so young."

"Dad she's 15 not 5. And in a couple of months she is going to be 16. She's going to grow up whether you like it or not."

"I know…now is Nathan coming over?"Jimmy smiles.

"Dad!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley wakes up to her cell phone vibrating on her night stand. She twirls around in her bed and grabs her phone flipping it open.

_3 missed calls_

_1 text message_

She checks to see who has been trying to contact her and sighs when she sees Nathan's name flash across the screen. She goes to her contact list and clicks on his name.

Ring Ring Ring

"Haley?" Nathan answers the phone.

"Yea it's me."

"Oh thank god, why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I was asleep."

"Oh…sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. What's up?"

"You wanna meet up in an hour?"

"Sure, but are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Last night"

"Nate…"

"Please Hales."

"Ok fine we can talk here. Brooke is hanging out with Lucas later so you can just come by."

"Great see you in an hour." Nathan said hanging up.

Haley shut her phone and tucked her head right back into her pillow. She looked towards her alarm clock…10:05. She sighs once again throwing the covers off and moving towards the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed she heads downstairs and opens the door once she hears the doorbell ring.

On the other side of the door is Nathan looking at her with worried eyes. He comes in and closes the door and embraces Haley in a hug. She starts to tear knowing Nathan was there for her keeping his word. Nathan wipes the tears away and looks into her eyes trying to seeing what she's going through. Haley leans up and brushes her lips against his; grabbing his hands she drags him towards the living room. "Come on."

They take a seat on the sofa and Nathan waits for her to start. Haley looks at Nathan and smiles. He's just waiting patiently; he's not pressuring her or rushing her, just waiting. "I want you to know that what I have been feeling has nothing to do with you ok?"

"Ok well I guess me asking you if you're embarrassed to be seen with me is no longer needed."Nathan sighed with relief.

Haley meets Nathan's eyes and she cups his cheek with her hand. "I would never be embarrassed to be seen with you Nate. Never, what would give you that idea?"

"I don't know the fact that every time we make plans to go out you always cancel on me."

"I did that because I didn't want to risk anything bad happening."Haley said looking away.

"Baby what could possibly have happened?" Nathan said turning her head so he could look at her.

"Just things Nathan. The last time I had this feeling something really bad happened. And I don't want anything happening to you or anyone else."

"What do you mean last time?"

"When…I …" Haley stuttered. "The day my mother died. I just couldn't help but to feel something wasn't right. I mean I wasn't even excited for my first day of high school. And I love school, but it was just this unsettling feeling. I ignored it and look what happened last time."Haley cried. Nathan tucked her hair behind her ear and rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Hales…that wasn't your fault. None of it was. Your mom past away in a car accident there was no way you could have prevented that."

"I know it just hurts so badly, not having her here. I mean it's been more than a year."

"Hey is this why you've been so distant lately? You've been thinking about your mom?"

"Yea, the other day I was watching TV and they were talking about some other tragedy that happened back in New Jersey. And they brought up the accident."

"Hales…I'm sorry you shouldn't have to be reminded of that day like that. How about we go down to the cemetery today and visit your mom?"

Haley smiled and nodded her head. "I would like that."

"Good come on."Nathan said getting up and dragging Haley up with him. Haley stopped him though when he went to start walking.

"Thanks Nathan, you always know how to make me feel better." She leaned up, kissing him with all the passion she felt for him.

"You're welcome."Nathan said kissing her once more before they headed to the door hand in hand.

Little did they know Jimmy was coming up from the basement when he heard the door bell ring, listening to the whole conversation. And he couldn't help but to think he wouldn't have to interrogate Nathan. He knew he could trust him with his little girl. But then again that doesn't mean he couldn't have a little fun messing with the kid.

A/N:Ok so this is the first half of the super long chapter I was going write. I know it's moving fast but not all the chapter can be fluff…even though I do love it, the story must carry on. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up by Friday since I have more time for the next 2 days. In my school were taking the HSPA so I get dismissed earlier. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter; I'm glad you like it. So I'm being super generous because I truly did feel bad about not being able to update. So here is the second half to the last chapter…2 days earlier than I promised. I hope you enjoy.

…

It's early in the afternoon and Brooke and Lucas are currently at Karen's Café.

"Hey you two, you ready to order?" Karen said putting down the stack of dishes and heading around the counter.

"Yea umm I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and Brooke wants a salad." Lucas said ordering for them.

"A salad Brooke, really?"Karen asked.

"Yes that is so I have room for your special sundaes Karen."Brooke said patting her stomach.

"Alright coming right up and no making out in my booths, Nathan and Haley were here last weekend and I thought I was going to have to get my booths stain guarded."Karen teased knowing it bothered Lucas.

"God the mental images…Mom why would you do that?"Lucas said rubbing his eyes trying to get the mental pictures out of his mind.

"Lucas relax I'm kidding…I would never let that happen."Karen said serious all of a sudden.

"I don't know Karen with the way those two have been lately you might just be right. I swear it's like watching the foreplay before having sex."Brooke said.

"Br-oo-ke!"Lucas said choking on his soda while Karen's eyes widened.

"What?"Brooke asked not knowing what she said wrong.

"You know now that you mention it, they are moving pretty fast for 15 year olds. Hmm I'm gonna have a little talk with Nathan when he comes to work later."

"Mom please tell me you're not going to have the sex talk with him." Lucas said wincing.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's awkward mom because you're well I don't know…our mom."

"So?"

"What Lucas is trying to say is that boys get very uncomfortable talking about sex with their moms. Usually they would go to their father…you know that manly father son crap. But don't worry Karen I'm totally siding with you here. Mothers should be able to speak with their sons about sex. Maybe you should have one with both of your sons so Nathan doesn't feel completely awkward."Brooke smile mischievously finding it hard not to laugh at the death glare Lucas was now giving her.

"You know what Brooke that's not such a bad idea."Karen said laughing at the expression on her son's face. "Well enjoy your food; I'll talk to you two later."

"Thanks Karen."Brooke waved. "What?"

"You do know that Nathan is going to kill you right?"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"You just told our mom that he basically has sex with Haley…"

"And…"Brooke said not knowing where he was going with the conversation.

"And he's not."

"He's not? Wait don't answer that. I know the answer already; I know they're not having sex. And besides Karen brought it up first."

"She was joking…you on the other hand just told my mom to give Nathan the _'talk'_."

"Oh he'll get over it."Brooke said dismissively. "Well at least he doesn't have to get one with Dan like you did."

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_13 year old Lucas was standing outside his father's office wondering if he should go in or not. Finally deciding he knocked on the door and waited for the door to open._

"_Lucas? What's up son?" Dan said inviting Lucas in. "Is this about basketball because I told you I'll be outside in second to help you…"_

"_No dad it's not that. I was wondering if you could give me advice…"Lucas said not finishing his sentence._

"_Advice on what?" Dan asked looking at his son fidget around._

"_Well its Brooke and I…were getting kind of serious…"Lucas said stumbling on his words._

"_Oh you and Miss James. Well I'll be damned I thought it would be another year or two before we would have this talk, but I must say son you're progressive."Dan smiled._

_Lucas just smiled weakly not knowing what to do._

"_Here this is just what you need."Dan said walking over to the closet and pulling out a box. He handed to Lucas._

_Staring at the box Lucas opened it with shaking hands. Lucas was shocked in place as he looked at the objects with in the box. Inside was a bunch of condoms, porn magazines, and lotion. _

"_Good luck son…make me proud."Dan said patting Lucas on the back._

_Flashback End_

"Thanks a lot for reminding me."Lucas said sarcastically.

"No problem boyfriend…speaking of the devil."Brooke looking down at her salad as the café door opened.

"Son of bitch!" Lucas growled in a low voice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………........

The wind was blowing with leaves on the ground whooshing around. Nathan and Haley were currently entering the cemetery hand in hand, Nathan bringing her in close when he felt her shiver.

"It's right over there." Haley said breaking away from Nathan and kneeling down. "Hey mom it's me Haley." She said tearing. "I miss you so much, so does Brooke. I wish you could be here, I need so much advice about things like school and well other _things_." She said starting to blush remembering Nathan was behind her. "Come here," Haley said holding her hand out for him. Grabbing her hand he took a seat next to Haley. "Mom you remember Nathan right? Well guess what he's my boyfriend…well it's not like it's a big surprise to you since you always use to tease me about it before." Haley said laughing lightly squeezing Nathan's hand. He smiled at her and kissed her palm tenderly.

"Hey Mrs. James, it feels so weird not having you around but I know even though you're not here physically your still here in spirit watching us every day. I wanted to tell you how much your daughter means to me and that I won't let anything happened to her, no matter what happens." Nathan said looking straight into Haley's eyes. Right at that second all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't…at least not yet.

Haley couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as Nathan spoke with her mother. He was so sweet and so kind, _"God I love you,"_ Haley thought as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Son of bitch!" Lucas growled in a low voice._

There at the entrance of the café stood Dan with his evil smirk walking up to the counter where Karen was. Feeling someone watching her Karen turned around and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her husband.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming around here?" Karen spoke harshly.

"Karen just hear me out…I didn't mean for any of this to happen. What happened between me and Nathan was all a misunderstanding. Things just came out the wrong way. I feel terrible about it. I would never lay a hand on one of my sons, but I just got out of control. I'm to blame for everything that took place."

"You're damn right you're to blame. Because of you I was up the whole night waiting for him to come home, only to be up all day until he came by in the late morning. I'm telling you Dan hearing the things you did to my boys over the years hurt…it really, truly hurt. I wouldn't have expected any of this to happen, but like you always do you prove me wrong. I forgave you the last time you did something hurtful, but this time it's not so easy to forgive."

"Karen…"

"No you let me finish damn it! You put your filthy hands on my son and for that I can never forgive you. Now I told you that night and I'm going to tell you again…stay the hell away from me and my boys. You so much as blink in their direction and I'll have you locked up in a jail."Karen bit out.

"Just who do you think you are? Little Miss Perfect? I don't think so Karen. Those boys are my sons as much as they are yours. I can do what I damn well please. Just because you tell me to stay away doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you. A matter of fact I think I'm going to move back home. You know so we can be a _happy_ family again. And I'm going to discipline my sons however I want. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"No you won't. I filed for divorce Dan and once they find out what you did to Nate I'll have custody so fast you won't be able to say word. Don't so much as think you're taking Nathan away from me because it will never happen."

"Really, is that what you think? When are you going to learn Karen, I run things in this town, I have better lawyers than you will ever have. Take me to court and I'll win and Nathan's mine."

"Nathan is not a possession Dan he is a person and I know I'll get custody. I've been more of a mother to him than you have been a father."

"Are you kidding me, Nathan and I have spent more time over the last 5 years than you have."

"No Dan you were being a drill sergeant…not a father."

"I've warned you Karen, take me to court and Nathan is mine."

"No I'm not" Nathan said finally making his presence know. He walked in earlier with Haley after leaving the cemetery. Nathan stood at the door standing tall with a frightened Haley behind him.

"Well well well if it isn't the son we're discussing. How you doing son? Not that I would know since you always hang up on me."

"I have nothing to say to you."Nathan said hugging Haley to his side while walking towards the booth Lucas and Brooke were currently at watching the scene unfold.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"Dan said yanking Nathan's arm bringing him back. Lucas reacted quickly, jumping up from the table and punching Dan right in the jaw, while Nathan pushed him to the ground.

"Don't you put your fucking hands on him or I swear I'll kill you myself!"Lucas yelled being held back by Nathan. "I'm good let go of me." Lucas said calmly breaking free from Nathan.

"Get the hell out Dan!"Karen yelled. Dan got up off the floor and put his hands up. Walking past everyone but stopping when he saw Nathan caressing Haley's cheek whispering something in her ear and giving her a chaste kiss. He started to laugh disbelievingly.

"You have got to be kidding me. You really are giving up everything up for some girl." He looked back and shook his head and went out the door. Lucas however had to hold back Nathan as he tried to go after him.

"Nathan calm down!"Lucas and Karen yelled. Nathan was so pissed off that he tried to break away from Lucas. Until he felt a gentle hand pull his arm back. Turning around he was met with the sad beautiful eyes of his girlfriend.

"Hey, forget about him, calm down ok?"Haley said taking his hand and pulling him towards her embracing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry everyone, please go back to your lunch." Karen said to her customers.

"I'm sorry." Nathan whispered in Haley's ear.

"For what?" Haley said moving her hand up and down his back trying to calm him.

"What he said."

"He is responsible for what he says not you ok? So stop getting angry when he says things like that, he's just trying to rile you up."

"It's just…he's so damn good at it."

"I know."Haley laughed.

"It's not funny."Nathan warned.

"Uh huh," Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck bringing his head down so she could kiss him. Nathan sighed once their lips met hugging her closer to him he deepened the kiss.

"Mhm…"Karen coughed.

"Tutor girl and Boy toy break it up!"Brooke yelled.

Nathan and Haley broke apart blushing at losing control in front of Karen.

"Ok you two no PDA in my café please!"

"Sorry."They said in unison.

"So will you be staying for dinner Haley?" Karen asked walking back around the counter.

"Actually Haley we have to go, dad came back and he wants to hang out with us before he has to leave again."Brooke said.

"Oh well I guess not."

"We should get going now so we can get home at 3." Brooke said looking down at her watch.

"Ok thanks though. Bye Karen, Luke…I'll call you later."Haley said leaning up to give Nathan a kiss.

"Alright, bye baby."Nathan said kissing her once more pulling away before it got intense.

"Bye everyone."Brooke said giving Lucas a quick kiss before pulling Haley out of the café.

"Bye girls."Karen said before pointing a finger at Nathan, "You follow me."

Nathan looked back at Lucas. "What I do?" Lucas just put his hands up in defiance before turning back to the table and picking up the dishes him and Brooke used.

Following his mother into the kitchen Nathan tried to think of all the possible things he could have done, hell he just got off a grounding last night.

"Sit down." Listening to his mother Nathan took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just Nathan your only 15 and your just…You and Haley are moving pretty fast. And well you know when you have sex…"

"Oh my god mom!" Nathan yelled covering his ears with his hands.

"Nathan I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Nathan you're going to have to listen whether you like it or not."Karen warned.

Removing his hands from his ears Nathan scrunched up his face and looked back at his mom, "Mom…"he whined.

"No Nathan, you and Haley are getting serious. I see the way you both look at each other. Although I know I won't be able to stop you, maybe you'll at least take my advice."

"Fine, I'm listening."

"I know you care about her…"

"I love her mom." Nathan said cutting off Karen.

"I…I kind of expected it. All the signs are there. The protectiveness, the gentle caresses, and the way you don't let go of her, like if you did she might disappear forever."

"Nathan I just want you to be safe ok? No carelessness. Sex is a big deal."

"I know mom that's why me and Haley aren't doing that. We're not ready for that. And I'm not going to pressure her. I love her and I promise you if and when sex makes its way into our relationship we'll be safe. Don't worry mom, were both young, and we're not taking it that fast. But thanks for caring so much."

"See that wasn't so hard."Karen said hugging her youngest son. "Treat her right Nate."

"I always will." Nathan said.

He went back out to the counter and pointed his finger at Lucas.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

A/N: There goes the second half. Hope you liked it. I should be able to update at my usual time now that I'm back on track, so look out for the next chapter. Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I promise all of your questions will be answered in time. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

"What the hell happened to your arm?"Brooke asked as she ran her fingers over the light black and blue on Lucas' arm.

"Uh, just a misunderstanding with Nathan."Lucas brushed off.

_Flashback_

"_I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

"_Listen Nate it wasn't my idea."Lucas tried to explain, backing away from Nathan._

"_Thanks to you I'm now scarred for life!" Nathan pointed out._

"_I told you it wasn't me."Lucas said dodging Nathan unsuccessfully and ended up stumbling into the sharp point of one of the tables. "Son of bit…"Lucas stopped short when Karen walked back to the counter."_

"_What is going on in here?" She asked._

"_Oh nothing mom, I was just about to leave and I was telling Lucas good bye."Nathan said standing by Lucas and punching his bruised arm 'playfully'. "Right Luke?" Nathan smirked._

"_Uh, yea right." he winced._

"_See you later mom."Nathan said making his way out of the café._

"_Hey I thought you were working tonight?"_

"_Nope Lucas is going to do that for me, right bro?" Nathan said with a smug smile, walking out of the café. 'He's dead'._

_Flashback End_

"Oh, what was it about?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh, so I was wondering, we should totally go out tonight. Just you and me. I mean don't get me wrong I love staying in bed all weekend and just having our private _'fun'_, but I think we should go out."

"Ok we could do that. You're not hanging out with your dad today?"

"No he left this morning and said he would call us when he gets to the construction site."Brooke said sadly.

"Hey, I'm sorry your dad is always gone, but you know he's just doing this so you guys don't have to worry about money."

"Yea I know but it gets lonely at the house sometimes."

"Yea, so where are Nathan and Haley?"

"I have no idea."Brooke answered.

_Mean while in Haley's room_

"Mmm," Nathan moaned as Haley kissed her way down his neck stopping at his pulse point, sucking feverishly on it, determined to leave her mark.

"You like that?"Haley asked breathlessly.

"Yes!"Nathan answered flipping them over so now he was above her resting his weight on his arms. Bending his head down, he tugged on her bottom lip, tracing her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. Opening her mouth Haley let Nathan explore, gaining a moan from him as she lightly scratched his scalp. When the need for air came they reluctantly pulled away. Haley continued to play with his hair as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Lately their make out sessions had been getting a little more heated. It started out with light touches underneath each other's shirts, and then it slowly moved to Nathan removing his shirt. Other than that they stood in the safety zone not wanting to push the other into something that they weren't comfortable with.

"Nathan are you…"Haley started to ask but then quickly stopped not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"Am I what?"Nathan asked looking up at her eyes.

"Umm never mind."Haley said sitting up looking everywhere but his eyes.

Nathan could sense the tension in the air and knew something was wrong. He looked at Haley, studying her actions. She was biting her bottom lip, looking everywhere but at him, and lastly messing with the ring around her pinky finger…yea something was definitely wrong.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"Nathan asked bringing her chin up with his finger so she could look at him.

"Nothing Nate…it's none of my business. I was just wondering if you…if you were used to this…or more."She answered looking away.

Nathan shut his eyes knowing exactly where Haley was going with this. He chuckled to himself at least that's what he thought.

"You think this is funny!"Haley said trying to push Nathan off of her, but like typical Scott fashion he wasn't budging.

"Haley…I'm sorry come here."Nathan said trying to pull her to him.

"No get off of me you jerk."Haley said pushing him away.

"Haley I'm not laughing at you," Nathan tried to explain but she wouldn't listen and kept pushing him away, "…I'm serious." He said taking her hand to stop her.

Looking into Nathan's eyes Haley knew he was being honest so she stopped pulling away and waited for an explanation.

"I was just laughing because I think it's cute how innocent you are."

"Nathan, this was a bad idea just get off." Haley said still fuming.

"Haley will you stop…I'm trying to answer your question." Nathan grinned at how childish she could be.

"Fine…I'm listening." Haley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Baby," Nathan spoke softly making sure Haley was looking at him the whole time, "I'm not used to what you're thinking of…this is all new to me like it is to you…It is new to you right?" Nathan asked with a serious tone.

Haley couldn't help but to laugh, "Yes Nathan, this is all new to me…I'm a virgin."Haley whispered the last part looking away from his intense gaze.

"Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of ok? I'm one too."Nathan said honestly.

"Yea," Haley replied, sighing with relief.

"Haley I'm not going to pressure you into anything. It's not about sex with me. When you're ready I'll be too."Nathan said sincerely.

"Thank you."Haley said leaning up giving him a chaste kiss.

"For what?"Nathan asked.

"Being an amazing boyfriend." She smiled embracing him in a hug. Nathan smiled kissing her temple.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello…yes this is she."Karen answered the phone.

"_Hi Mrs. Scott this is Michael Williams your lawyer. I was told you wanted to speak to me."_

"Yes I've filed for divorce and well this is going to be a tough case."

"_Divorce, tough? Why does this have to do with dividing your assets?"_

"Well not really, it involves custody rights."

"_Oh, well then it will get messy but if you have proof as to why you are eligible to keep your child then we should be able to win the case."_

"Yes a matter of fact I do have evidence."

"_Great, just come down to the agency and we can discuss how we'll go about everything."_

"Perfect, thank you Mr. Williams."

Karen hung up the phone and looked towards the front door when she heard it close.

"Hey ma," Nathan said hugging her. "What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with my lawyer. I need to go in and discuss the case with him. Since this involves custody I think you have to be there."

"Great, when is it?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Wednesday after school."

"Mom I have basketball practice after school."

"Right that slipped my mind completely. You know what I'll go in first and then if he tells me that you need to be there we will set a date that you would be able to meet."

"Ok, fine with me." Nathan said tugging at his scarf.

"Nate why are you wearing a scarf already it's only November." Karen laughed.

"Uh no reason, just felt a little cold. I'm gonna go to my room."Nathan said in a rush taking two steps at a time.

"_Boys." Karen thought._

Once he got to his room he took off his Ravens lettermen jacket and swung in around his computer chair. Making his way to the mirror Nathan removed the scarf revealing a huge purple/brown mark by his pulse point. Running his finger over it Nathan couldn't help but to smirk…_damn my girl is good._

"Hey man did you…holy shit!" Lucas said stopping short when he saw the hickey on his brother's neck. "Haley did that?"Lucas said examining the damage.

"Yea," Nathan smirked.

"I never knew she was capable of this…she's more like her sister than I thought. I thought she was all innocent."Lucas said poking at the skin.

"Oh trust me I know she isn't innocent." Nathan bragged.

"Ewww shut up, I don't want to hear this. She's like my little sister."

"You do know that makes no sense right considering that you're my brother and she's my girlfriend?"

"Yea I know I'm just saying…Dude you do know that if mom sees that you're gonna end up having the sex talk again." Lucas pointed out.

"I would have never had the sex talk with mom in the first place if it wasn't for you and your girlfriend Luke."

"Look I told you that wasn't my idea."

"No it was Brooke's." Nathan finished for him.

"Yea so why did you injure me instead."

"Cuz you're an easy target and besides I would never hit a girl…it's disrespectful." Nathan said taking out clothes for later on tonight.

"Of course…where are you going tonight?"He said lifting the sleeve of Nathan's shirt.

"I don't know but I'm gonna hang out with Haley, where gonna go somewhere."

"Oh…you might want to put that scarf on though."Lucas laughed.

"Shut up dude!" Nathan laughed as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haley!"Brooke yelled. "Hales!"

"I'm upstairs!"

Making her way up the stairs Brooke checked her appearance once more before barging in.

"Geez knock much?"Haley said coming out of the bathroom connected to her room.

"I'm sorry…did you say something."Brooke said.

"Nevermind…where were you last night? You didn't come home." Haley said drying her hair with a towel.

"I was with Luke…are you going somewhere?"

"Yea…you?"

"Yupp Luke is going to pick me up. Any word from dad yet?" Brooke asked playing with the makeup bag on Haley's vanity table.

"No he hasn't called yet."

Ring Ring Ring

"That must be him…Hello?"Haley asked answering the phone.

"_Hey Bub it's me, dad."_

"Oh hey dad hold on I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Hey daddy!" Brooke squealed.

"_Hey Brookie…I just wanted to let you girls know that I'm at the construction site and that I should be home in three days. There's not much left to be done. When I got here most of it was finished, so that's good news."_

"That's awesome dad. We'll see you Monday then right?"

"_Yea I love you girls see you soon."_

"Love you too," They said in unison.

Hanging up the phone Haley went into her closet.

"I'll see ya later Hales…I'm gonna go get ready for later."

"Ok bye Brooke."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what do you want to do Luke?"Brooke asked as they left her house.

"I was thinking movie."

"Oo yay! What are we watching?" Brooke clapped.

"Street Fighters!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What?!"

" Oh come on Brooke please!" Lucas pleaded.

"Fine!"

"Yes! Thanks babe."Lucas grinned kissing her cheek.

"Let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So where are we going?"Haley asked Nathan as they walked down by the docks.

"I don't know gorgeous what are you up for?"Nathan whispered in her ear as he walked behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Umm, how about we walk around and stop when we see something." Haley suggested looking back at him.

"Ok."

They walked in silence until Nathan stopped.

"What's up?"Haley said turning around in his arms. "Nathan?"

"Huh?" Nathan said looking back down at her.

"Did you see something?"

"Uh no don't worry about it." Nathan said looking away.

Haley turned to glance where he was looking seeing the billboard for a movie. She couldn't help to laugh at how cute her boyfriend was. "Aw baby, do wanna see the movie?"Haley giggled.

"Yea…I mean I played the game when we were younger, and I kind of wanna see some people get their asses kicked."Nathan grinned.

"Come on." Haley said pulling Nathan towards the theater.

"Seriously, you want to watch it?"

"Yea if you want to."

"Yes! Thanks baby." Nathan said kissing her forehead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Excuse me…sorry… trying to get through…oh sorry."Haley said with Nathan on her trail.

"Seriously could you suck face somewhere else…"Haley mumbled loud enough for the couple to hear them.

"Listen slut…" Brooke said pulling away from Lucas. _How dare someone interrupt us._

"What are you….Brooke?" Haley stopped once she noticed her sister.

"Haley? Omg! I was about to bite your head off."

"About to? Geez Brooke make out when the movie starts don't scar me for life." Haley said sitting down in the seat next to her Nathan taking the next one.

"What we had nothing else to do."Brooke grinned.

"Yea yea yea."Haley said turning to Nathan.

"Thanks Hales, I've been dying to see this."Nathan smiled.

"Yea its fine…"Haley said leaning in slowly stopping when she was inches away from his lips. Licking her lips she looked into his eyes receiving a groan from Nathan. Giving into temptation Nathan plunged his tongue into her mouth sighing from the familiar taste of his girl. Adjusting in her seat Haley moved closer to him.

"Uh do they ever stop? Love birds quit it!"

Pulling away from Nathan Haley reapplied her lip gloss and turned to Brooke. "What?!"

"You are such a hypocrite."Brooke laughed.

"So I like kissing my boyfriend what's your point?"

"You just told me to ….never mind it's not like you're gonna listen to me anyway." Brooke continued to laugh.

…

"Is it me or is this entire movie about fighting?"Brooke whispered.

"I know right, where's the romance."Haley added.

"It's called 'Street Fighters'. There is no romance. Now can you please be quiet." Lucas whispered shouted; gaining a nod of agreement from Nathan.

"Well we're sorry come on Hales lets go out to the lobby and pickup some guys."Brooke suggested.

"Sure right behind ya."Haley said getting up but only to be pulled back down by Nathan.

"I don't think so."Nathan whispered.

"Just enjoy the movie, I'll be back, I'm going to go to the rest room." Haley reassured.

"Fine, but if any guys hit on you I'm going to kill them."Nathan said seriously. _'God he is so sexy when he gets all protective.' Haley thought._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Finally I thought we were never going to get out of there."Brooke sighed dramatically.

"Look I'm just going to use the bathroom and head back. I told Nathan I was cool with watching the movie and I kind of owe him for all the other times I've backed out on him. Plus I don't want to upset him; we're having a really good time tonight."

"How long have you two been together?"

"For about a month, why?"

"I don't know but it just seems like your feelings are way deeper than that…don't get me wrong but I knew you guys were into each other but not this deep."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…hard to explain."

"Oh…"

"Hales it's nothing…it's just you guys are moving kind of fast and it just scares me because I don't want you to get hurt."Brooke said genuinely.

"Thanks Brooke your concern really does mean a lot to me, but I trust Nathan and I don't think he would hurt me."

"Sure Hales…you know if anything is bothering you, you can come to me right."

"Yea I know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe you missed the ending…it was awesome." Lucas and Nathan beamed. They were so upbeat and to the girls they looked like they were 8 years old again. They couldn't stop talking about the movie.

"Yea what a shame."Brooke said sarcastically while Haley laughed at her.

"Do you want to walk to school together tomorrow?"Nathan asked Haley.

"No that's ok I'm going to catch a ride with Brooke so I can meet up with another tutee."

"They assigned you another one?"

"Yea, but it's cool, it gives me something to do."

"That's great Haley."Lucas spoke up.

"Yea, well this is our stop, thank you for walking us guys." Haley said kissing Nathan good bye and hugging Lucas. Brooke did the same with her own respective boyfriend.

"See ya guys," Haley said closing the front door after they were dropped off.

"I'm going to go see if dad called again."Brooke said making her way to the living room.

Removing her jacket and putting it on the coat rack Haley followed Brooke.

"Did anyone call?" Haley asked coming up behind Brooke.

_Beep_

"_Hi this is Beth Montgomery from the Virginia state medical center. A Mr. Jimmy James was brought in today with severe wounds to the head and chest. I was asked to call this number and inform that he will be transferred to Tree Hill Memorial tonight."_

_Beep_

The last thing that was heard in the quiet home was the sound of the answer machined going off and a body hitting the floor.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. A cliffhanger I know I'm evil but I should be able to update soon. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the reviews they really did inspire me to update faster than planned. Okay so this chapter contains a bit of medical lingo and I'm not studying to become a doctor. So if some of the things written are not correct just ignore it. Thank you and enjoy!

…

"Oh my god this can't be happening," Brooke whispered to herself as she waited in the lobby of Tree Hill Memorial.

_5 Hours Ago_

"_Haley!" Brooke yelled._

_Haley didn't respond, she just laid there on the floor like a lifeless body. Brooke was freaking out she didn't know what to do. She ran over to the telephone dock, picking it up and dialing 911._

_Ring …_

"_911 What is your emergency?" The operator answered._

"_I …I need and ambulance."_

"_Ok calm down and tell me what happened."_

"_It's my sister…she ...she passed out and I think she hit her head. I tried to wake her but she's just laying there."Brooke sobbed into the phone._

"_What is your location?"_

"_We're at our house 251 Oak Drive."_

_Hanging up the phone she went over to Haley and checked for a pulse. 'Still there' Brooke thought. Five minutes later she heard the sirens, as they came into her home and took her sister away Brooke couldn't help but to think, "why us?"_

"Brooke?" she heard her named called. Turning around she was met with sympathetic eyes and was embraced in a hug.

"How are you doing? Where's Haley?"Lucas asked.

"Horrible…I don't know what's going on I'm trying to find out about Haley and my dad at the same time and none of these damn doctors will tell me anything!"

"Calm down Brooke. Everything is going to be fine…God I was so worried when you called me, I just got up and left earlier…my mom doesn't even know I sneaked out. Now that I'm here tell me what happened." Lucas said sitting down on one of the chairs pulling Brooke to do the same.

"After you left we checked our messages and it was from some hospital in Virginia saying that dad was there and was severely injured. Everything after that was kind of a blur. I remember going into shock and the next thing Haley was on the floor. I knew it was bad Luke. She fell pretty hard. I was so scared. So I called the ambulance and came here. For the last 5 and half hours I've been trying to find out something, anything but like any typical hospital they're not telling me shit. Then I remembered to call someone…so I called you."Brooke finished in tears.

"Brooke…oh my god…relax I'm sure everything is going to be fine…come here."Lucas said pulling Brooke into a comforting hug.

"Miss James?"A nurse came out into the lobby.

"That's me…how is my father and my sister." Brooke said rushing over to the nurse.

"Your father is having his ribs wrapped right now; he has a couple of broken ribs and a little damage to his sternum. Fortunately a piece of drywall that had collapsed near your father protected his scalp; there were no serious damages just a slight concussion."

"Thank goodness and what about my sister?"

"I'm sorry but I can't release any information on her at the moment."

"What?! What do you mean can't? Yes you can. Why don't you look at your little clipboard and tell me what the fuck is going on with my sister!" Brooke yelled getting in the nurse's face.

"Miss if you don't calm down I'm going to call security."

"Call security I don't care and I won't until you tell me about my sister's condition."

"Brooke calm down."Lucas said taking her hand and pulling her away.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything now." The nurse said walking away.

"Why Luke? Why is something like this always happening to our family?"Brooke cried. "Haley? Why won't they tell me anything about Haley?"Brooke shrieked choking on her sobs as she broke down.

Lucas tried to whisper comforting things to Brooke as she cried but the truth is he couldn't even come close. He didn't know what to say, he's never had to go through any of the pain and heartache the girls have went through. But he did know that if anything ever happened to his brother or mother he wouldn't be able to survive it. Having this thought cross his mind he immediately thought of one person…_Nathan._

…

"Hey ma where's Luke?" Nathan asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I don't know, in fact I didn't even hear him leave this morning. Sit down breakfast is ready."

"No I can't eat I don't have enough time. I thought I was going to get a ride to school with Lucas, but I guess not. I have to get going, see you later mom…love you." Nathan said grabbing a piece of toast and making his way to school.

"Bye sweetie." Karen called.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"_Why hello wifey…" Dan sneered._

"What do you want Dan?"

"_My son actually do you mind putting him on the phone?"_

"Actually I do and he's at school anyway, you have something to say to Nathan you can say it to me and I'll probably pass it on…but then again why should I?"

"_Listen Karen you don't know what you're getting yourself into. You're lucky our oldest is 18 already because if not I would be taking him away too." Dan laughed._

"Dan don't even think for a second…"

Beep Beep Beep

"Hold on I have another call…"

"…Hello?"

"_Mom…hey it's Luke."_

"Luke, where are you?"

"_I'm at the hospital…its really bad mom, Haley and Jimmy, they're hurt pretty badly."_

"Oh my…what happened?"

"_I can't really explain, but you should come down here."_

"Ok I'm on my way."Karen hung up the first line.

"_Karen what the hell?"_

"I have …hosp..bye."

_Dan stared at the phone as he heard the dial tone. "Hosp? Hospital?" he figured out._

….

Nathan got to school on time; as he walked down the halls he stopped by his locker hoping to see Haley. She would always wait for him by her locker so he could walk her to first period. Not seeing her Nathan went out to the quad to see if he could find Brooke or Lucas…_what the hell is going on?_

...

"Ok can anyone tell me the irony in the 'Last Leaf'?" Mr. Edwards asked as he walked around the class room.

"_Hello excuse me do you have Nathan Scott at the moment?" the intercom went off._

"Yes I do." Mr. Edwards answered.

"_Please send him with his belongings to the main office his mother is here."_

"Ok…Nathan I'll write you pass."

Nathan got up from his seat, taking the pass he made his way to the office.

"Mom?"

"Come on Nathan we have to go." Karen said pulling Nathan out towards the car.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Jimmy and Haley are in the hospital…"

"W-what?"

…

Brooke stood outside the door afraid of what she might see on the other side. Grabbing the handle she pushed down and quietly walked in.

"Daddy?"

"Hey there's my girl…"he smiled weakly. Brooke felt the relief wash over her; she ran to her dad's side and clinched on to him. Holding his daughter tightly they both cried away the pain.

…

Running into the hospital Nathan searched the waiting room. Lucas got up and walked over to his mom and brother.

"Where is she?"Nathan asked.

"We don't know yet."

"How long have you been here?" Nathan asked in a defeated tone.

"I've been here since like 4 in the morning." Lucas said rubbing a hand over his face.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"What?"

The next thing caught Lucas off guard. Nathan grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Why didn't you call me?! You knew Haley was in the hospital since 4 in the morning and you didn't even call me!" Nathan yelled shoving him into the wall and walking back out of the hospital. Trying to calm down Nathan punched the brick wall; he didn't even flinch when he heard the bone break and the blood drip down his hand.

Back in the waiting room Karen smoothed the wrinkles out of Lucas's T-shirt, "I'll go talk to him." She told her son.

Brooke made her presence known when she stopped Karen. She had been approaching the waiting room after leaving her father's side and witnessed the whole thing. "No Karen I'll go talk to him."

…

Nathan sat on the bench trying to think clearly. Staring at the sky he wondered what was going on.

"Hey buddy."Brooke said taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." Nathan said looking at her and then to the ground.

"Nathan I know you're feeling confused and angry trust me I felt the same way about 4 hours ago. They wouldn't tell me what was going on and I felt useless. Nathan I want to know what's going on with Haley too, but we just have to wait a little while more."

"Yea I know I'm sorry it's just as soon as I heard Haley was in the hospital I lost it. I wanted to see her so badly, know what was wrong, but I didn't hear anything so when we got here I took my anger out on Lucas for not letting me know earlier."

"I'm sorry I would have called you but I wasn't thinking so clearly. Don't blame Lucas or anyone else. This is on me."

"I'm not blaming anyone…and thanks Brooke…"Nathan started but winced when Brooke grabbed his hand. "Ouch Brooke…"

"What the hell happened to your hand? It wasn't broken 10 minutes ago Nate."

"I kind of punched a wall."

"Nathan…"

"Don't worry about it let's go back inside." Nathan said going back into the lobby.

"What the hell is going on?"Dan yelled coming in minutes later.

"What the hell are you doing here Dan?" Karen yelled.

"You said hospital and I came to see if my family is ok."

"Everyone is fine Dan."

"Then what the hell is everyone crowded in a hospital for?"Looking around glancing at all the faces around him Dan noticed someone missing. "Aw where's Hillary?"Dan smirked.

"Shut up."Nathan said calmly not even making eye contact.

"He speaks, so tell me Nathan when was the last time you practiced for basketball…or even played for fun."

"Shut up Dan." Karen warned.

"No I want him to answer me…come on Nate prove me wrong and tell me you've done something other than screw around with your little whore." Dan taunted but got what was coming. Nathan launched over to him but was pulled back by Lucas. Coming from behind them however, Brooke's hand collided with Dan's face.

"Don't you dare…Don't you dare come into this hospital and verbally abuse your son and call my sister a whore. Don't you think he's had enough…he doesn't deserve your shit and neither does my sister. Is your life that pathetic that you have to destroy the lives of everyone around you? When are you going to realize that no one wants you around? Do you know what the sad part is? You never will and one day when this all ends and you won't be able to see the next day or the ones after that. You disgust me, you'll never know how to be caring because deep down you're just a sad little man…with an ugly heart." Brooke said defending them. She turned away and walked back to her father's room.

For the first time Dan was speechless. He turned to his sons and saw them looking at him with shame. He nodded his head and left the hospital without a word.

…

"So have they said anything about your sister?" Jimmy asked trying to calm his eldest daughter down.

"No they got her mixed up with some other girl and were reporting news about her to the wrong family… I swear these damn hospitals have no kind of organization."

"Excuse me Miss James. We've located your sister's file." The same nurse from hours before came into the room.

"Ok so where is she?"

"She's going to be fine. The doctors have run some test and we did a MRI scan. Everything seems to be fine; however she did receive a concussion when she fell to the ground."

"So is she awake? Can we see her?"

"You can see her but no she is not awake. The medication and concussion have her unconscious at the moment. All we have to do is wait until she wakes up."

"And how long would that be?"

"Right now it's like she in a very deep sleep, she could wake up in an hour, a day, or even a week. It all depends on her."

"Thank you…what room?"

"234," the nurse informed before leaving the room.

"Go see her, I'll be here."Jimmy said pushing Brooke slightly.

…

_234_...she can feel it again; the same scared feeling of not being able to know what lies on the other side of the door. Like early she held the handle, pushed down and made her way into the bright room.

Haley lay peacefully as she slept. She was strapped to an IV but Brooke didn't care as she fell by her side.

"Hales, come on Bub you have to wake up. Dad's fine just a few broken bones."Brooke tried to throw in lightly. "You really scared me Haley; I didn't know what to do. You're always the one that's good in a crisis not me…definitely not me." Brooke said looking up to Haley. "Everyone's here Lucas, Karen, and Nathan. Nathan's not doing so well. Maybe if I send him in you can wake up and help him, like all the times you help everyone else. I love you Hales please wake up." Brooke said hugging her sister and leaving the room.

"Hey Nate."

"Yea?"

"Room 234," that's all Brooke had to say and Nathan went running to her room. Nathan and the rest already knew what happened to Haley, they were informed when Karen lied saying she was her aunt.

Nathan ran to the room and opened the door slightly. He looked in and saw her there she looked like a beautiful angel in his eyes.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said taking her hand and intertwining their fingers together. "Baby you gotta wake up now. This way we can take you home and you can be with all of us. Hales you don't know how scared I got when I heard you were here. I lost it, I got angry with Lucas and I even broke my hand punching a wall…I know stupid right?" Nathan said trying to laugh, but stopped attempting when he looked back down at her. She was so fragile and she looked so peaceful. "Haley please wake up, I don't think I can go a day or week without seeing you smile or laugh. Just squeeze my hand and let me know you can hear me. Please baby just something to let me know." When Nathan didn't get a response he got up and kissed her on her temple, "I love you Hales." Nathan whispered in her ear before trying to remove his hand from hers to leave the room. Nathan stopped when he felt her hand squeeze his. Looking up at her he saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes flutter open.

"I love you too."

A/N: Good? Bad? I know the ending was kind of cheesy but I loved it and hopefully you did too. So I would really love to know what you think so far even if it's just a little sentence. Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome review, they mean a lot. So sorry for the wait, school has just been really hectic lately and I'm afraid it's just getting worse. But I was able to write this up it's kind of a filler chapter but it's interaction between Naley after the whole hospital thing. There isn't any Brucas but don't worry they should be in the next chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. If not I will be sure to make up for it when I have spring break in a few weeks. Well that's enough of my rant; hope you all like the chapter!

…..

Nathan lay next to Haley as she rested her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her and couldn't help but to feel that sense of protection creeping back to him.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked running his good hand through her hair. She turned her whole body towards him snuggling into his side. She raised her hand and brushed her fingers along his jaw.

"Nathan how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" Haley said with a gentle laugh.

"I know it's just…you just got out of the hospital and you have a concussion…I just want to make sure you're safe."Nathan said lacing their fingers together. Haley and Jimmy had been released from the hospital three days ago and from the moment she's been home Nathan has been by her side.

"Baby I'm fine, the doctors just said I needed some rest…so stop worrying so damn much."Haley said trying to lighten the situation.

"Haley it's not funny."Nathan said with a serious face, looking away from her gaze. Nathan wouldn't voice it out loud but he was beating himself up inside. He couldn't help but to feel guilty, he thinks it's his fault for not being there to help her.

Haley watched as different emotions played across his face…concern, fear, anger. "Nathan?"

"Yea?"he answered breaking away from his thoughts.

"Is everything ok? You look upset."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I…I hate seeing you like this." Nathan said motioning to her.

"I told you I'm ok and tomorrow I will be going back to school and everything will be back to normal." Haley explained pulling Nathan down for a kiss. "Now go to school!" Haley said pushing him off the bed and towards the door.

"Do I have to it's not like I'm missing any days anyway."Nathan said sitting back down.

"Nathan you are not going to fail because of me now go!"

"Haaaales."Nathan whined.

"No whining." Haley said pointing to the door.

"Fine fine fine…" Nathan said about to get up but stopped short and captured her lips in earth shattering kiss, catching Haley off guard. She knew he was doing it so he wouldn't have to leave her. Her head was screaming _'Haley he has to go to school, stop it!'_ but her heart screamed _'so what!'_ Giving into him Haley pulled Nathan down and kissed him hard on the mouth. To Nathan it felt like forever since he was able to kiss his girl like this, even though it was only a few days. He thought that they should slow down he didn't want to hurt her. But right now as their tongues battled for dominance all thoughts left his mind. The kiss started out fast but now as the need for air burned in their throats their lips began to move languidly over one another. Pulling apart Nathan kissed her cheek before breathing, "I love you."

Haley smiled up at him looking into his eyes. She leaned up and gently kissed his lips, "I love you too."

Nathan grinned and gently brushed his lips against hers once more.

"Awww, aren't they cute Luke?" Brooke said with a dreamy eyed look on her face with her hands bunched up by her face. Both stood at the now open door way.

"Yea yea yea, it's good to see you up and everything Hales but must you continue to make out in front of me?" Lucas joked.

"You're in my room." Haley pointed out.

"True."

"Come on boy toy we have to hurry up or we'll be late for school." Brooke said. Walking over to her sister she hugged her and said, "Hales if you need anything just call me. Dad is down the hall so you could just hang out with him. Nate we'll be downstairs in the car, so hurry up." Brooke said all in one breath.

"I guess I have to go."Nathan said getting up.

"Nate it's only eight hours." Haley laughed at Nathan's pout.

"Yea sure, I'll see you later," Nathan said giving her one last kiss.

_Honk Honk Honk_

"Nathan hurry up and say goodbye were gonna be late!" Brooke yelled.

"Since when are you in a rush to get to school?" Lucas asked looking over at his frustrated girlfriend.

"Since now!"Brooke exclaimed and beeped the horn once again. Lucas couldn't help but to laugh at his girlfriend…she was one of a kind.

"Bye!" Haley yelled after Nathan as he practically ran out of the house.

'_Oh what shall I ever do with the time?' _Haley thought to herself as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Brooke had brought her the work she would miss but she already completed all of it. Getting up from the bed she slipped on her slippers and walked down the hall and knocked on the door, just like she when she was a little girl.

_Flashback_

_Haley hid her eyes behind the pillow as the movie continued to play. Every once in a while she would be able to look up but it was getting tiring since every five seconds something scary happened._

_Haley clutched on to the pillow as she peeked above it, the girl in the movie was walking toward the door about to open it… "No don't open it."She whispered to herself. As the girl finally opened the door the music got louder and a man with a knife popped out. The girl's scream couldn't be heard over Haley's. When the music had started Nathan and Lucas had taken the opportunity to scare Haley. The brothers laughed as Haley leaped off the couch and screamed her lungs out._

"_What the heck? Why would you do that?"Brooke said getting up from the couch going after Haley._

_Once she found her she wrapped her in a big hug. "Don't worry Bub they're just a bunch of jerks." Brooke whispered._

_It was always times like this when Haley loved her sister the most. The caring side of Brooke James was always the best side of her. She would come and comfort her and be her big sister._

_Although Brooke had told her it was all fake and that she shouldn't be afraid of anything, that didn't stop Haley from being scared out of her mind right now. Lying awake with the covers over her head, she jumped when she heard something creak. Grabbing Mr. Waffles, she got up and ran down the hall to her parents' door; opening it she jumped on to the bed and stuffed her small body between her parents._

"_Haley?" her mother whispered._

"_Momma I'm scared."_

"_Uh -oh Lydia she must be serious, she called you momma." Jimmy joked, nudging Haley._

"_Daddy."_

"_I'm just kidding Bub come here."Jimmy said opening his arms. Haley launched herself into her father's arms feeling the sense of protection wash over her._

"_Baby it was that movie…no more of those, if you know what's good for you." Lydia said rubbing her daughter's back._

"_I know it's just I didn't want to be left out." Haley huffed._

"_Honey sometimes it's best to just stay away from things that make you uncomfortable. Next time they watch a scary movie just come to me or your daddy. You can hang out with us until its over. Don't put yourself through that." Lydia said._

"_Yea I guess you're right. Can I stay with you tonight?"Haley asked._

"_Of course Bub."Jimmy said lifting the blankets so Haley could lay down comfortably._

"_I love you momma and daddy."_

_Flashback End_

She knocked on the door as she opened it slowly. "Daddy?" she called peeking into the room.

Jimmy looked up at the sound of his baby girl's voice. He shifted and moved over making room for Haley. Without saying a word he motioned her to come in.

"How are you feeling daddy?" Haley said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm fine Bub. Just a few scratches that's all." Jimmy smiled down to Haley.

"Dad it's not just a few scratches, you were really hurt. A concussion and broke ribs are not just scratches." Haley confirmed trying to keep her voice light. How could her father be so fine about everything that happened?

"I know sweetheart but I'm fine so you don't have to worry about me." Jimmy said hugging his daughter tightly.

"Daddy of course I'm going to worry about you. You have no idea how scared I was when I heard that message about you being in some hospital in Virginia."

"I kinda figured when I woke up and a nurse told me you were there…for care and not to visit."Jimmy said with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy…"

"No, listen to me, you and Brooke is all I have left and when I heard you were there I got so worried. They didn't want to tell me what happened to you or if you were going to be ok. It didn't matter if I had two broken legs and arms, as long as your safe is what matters to me."

Haley was now in tears. "Daddy I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what honey?"

"I..I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, like what happened to mom. So I tried to keep everyone close to me and keep them from going anywhere where they could get hurt. But the person I wasn't protecting was the one who needed it the most."

"Bub I'm your father, it's _my_ job to protect _you_ not the other way around. There was nothing to prevent what happened to your momma and there wasn't anything that could have stopped that wall from collapsing."

"I still feel guilty."

"Over what, me or your mom?"

"Both."

"Haley none of it was your fault. Your mom is in a better place and she is looking down on all of us. Making sure we are all ok. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself; she only wants you to be happy."

Jimmy wouldn't admit it but he blamed himself everyday for Lydia's death. He thought that maybe if he would have been more cooperative things could have ended differently and he wouldn't have driven her to leave. She would still be safe in his arms.

"Thank you daddy."

"Anytime Bub, just remember that the days go by fast with the future approaching, but the past stays in the past and there's nothing you can do to change it. You have to keep the people you love close to you and make everyday like it's the last day because you never know when the people you love may disappear either out of your life or for good." Jimmy said nudging Haley.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"Haley asked.

"Bub keep the person who's captured your heart close."

"Daddy…" Haley stopped when she saw her father beginning to laugh and shake his head at her.

"You know don't you."

"Have known for a while now; even though it doesn't surprise me, what does surprise me is how long you've kept it from me. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Nathan?"

"Because I thought you'd be upset." Haley answered honestly.

"Why on earth would you think that? I've know Nathan since you two were kids why would I be upset?"

"Because you were upset when you found out about Brooke and Lucas." Haley laughed at the memory.

"That is because I found the two of them making out like a bunch of horny teenagers in her room."

"Yea I remember, Nathan and I were in the living room watching football with you when you asked us if we knew were Brooke was. Mom told you she was upstairs and you went to go get her. The only thing we heard after that was you screaming and Lucas running down the stairs and out the door." She said continuing to laugh.

"The last thing I wanted was to see my little girl being mauled by some boy."

"Dad…Lucas is not just some boy."

"Neither is Nathan."

"Touché," Haley smiled.

"Keep him close Haley you don't find friendship like that too often in life."

"Daddy, who was your best friend when you were younger?"

"Your mom, I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. She was this short little blonde that had just moved to Tree Hill. She was just a freshmen and I was a junior, why would I be interested right? I don't know but when I saw her I knew she was the one. The one I wanted to give the world to." Jimmy beamed with a distant look in his eye.

Haley smiled at her father. She could tell he was still very much in love with her mother. What she couldn't understand was why they had split up in the first place. She never saw them fight or even disagree on anything. So when they had told her and Brooke that they had fallen out of love she didn't buy it. She remembered hearing her mom cry the first couple of months after they had moved with their grandmother. She would walk by her mother's room in the middle of the night and hear her cry herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry we never came to visit that summer dad." Haley said remembering the past.

"What did I just tell you, the past is in the past. What matters is that we're together now, so let's make the most of it."

"Yea…"

"Now back on topic, you do know that I have to have a little chat with Nathan and there are going to be new rules to follow like, no being alone in your bedroom or in even in the house, no kissing, no touching, damn it don't even breathe around each other." Jimmy said with a serious face.

"DAD!" Haley shrieked.

"What?" Jimmy laughed. He knew it would be fun teasing Haley about her relationship, but he couldn't wait to mess with Nathan's head. The truth was he didn't really mind them being around each other 24/7, it was normal for them and they were always attached to the hip as kids, but the fact that they were now together meant other things will be taking place other than playing basketball or watching movies together. There would be kissing and touching and worse…temptation to do more than just kissing and touching. "I'm just joking around about the breathing part; you're together so now you have to follow the same rules as Brooke and Lucas."

"Ok so what, no bedroom, curfew at midnight and no sex." Haley stated bluntly.

"I don't remember the sex rule but if you want follow it you'd be doing me a huge favor." Jimmy smiled.

"Dad we are not doing that but are those the rules?"

"Curfew is the only rule and if you're not here you call me and tell where you are. I don't want to add anymore rules because well let's face it you're probably not going to follow them anyway."Jimmy looked at her with a look that said don't even bother to play dumb.

"Yea I guess, but you don't even have to worry Nathan hangs out here most of the time anyway, so I won't be going anywhere."Haley laughed.

"I'm happy for you Bub, you've found someone who loves you more than life itself."

"Wait how do you know Nathan loves me? I didn't even tell Brooke yet."

"Haley I've known that boy has been in love with you since the day you left. I saw it in his eyes how much it killed him to lose you. And then when he punched that wall at the hospital…"

"What do you mean he punched a wall?"

"You didn't know?" Jimmy asked and continued when she shook her head. "Nathan was so upset that they didn't tell him about you sooner that he took out his anger on a brick wall. Brooke told me when she came to visit me that day. She told me how broken he was and I knew that he was in love with you for doing something so dumb as to punch a wall."

"But I didn't notice," Haley said trying to remember the past few days. Trying to remember if he complained about it or if she saw any cuts but she didn't.

"Maybe he was hiding it because he thought you'd get mad." Jimmy laughed.

"I'm gonna have to have a word with him when he gets here later." Haley said a little upset at the thought of Nathan hurting himself.

"Be nice Haley."Jimmy laughed.

"I will be, thanks for the talk daddy but I'm feeling a little tired I'm going to go take a nap." Haley said hugging her dad and walking towards the door.

"Ok sleep well sweetheart."

……………..

"Alright everybody pair up with your regular partners and shoot around, today focus on your free throws and three pointers." Whitey said passing a basketball to everyone.

"Um Coach Haley's not here today." Nathan spoke up. Haley was his assigned partner in gym, so technically he didn't have a partner today.

Whitey stopped and looked around. Everyone was in their pairs and there were no other people absent today. "Ok Nathan grab a ball and follow me."Whitey sighed.

Picking up a basketball Nathan followed Whitey to the end of the court.

"Since Miss James is ill at the moment I will be your partner for today. Stand at the free throw line and make five in a row." Whitey instructed. Making his way to the line Nathan prepared himself for the pain he was sure to endure now. Taking the ball and putting in his injured hand he bent his knees and put all his strength in it, hoping that it would go in. But of course with his luck it bounced off the rim. Whitey had to do a double take, something must be wrong. "Scott what the hell was that? I've never known you to miss a simple free throw, start explaining."

"Nothing's wrong coach I just didn't focus." Nathan lied. Whitey looked suspiciously at him and nodded his head. Nathan went to shoot again, Whitey watching his every move. He put the shot up but missed once again only this time it didn't even hit the rim. He was way off and he knew Whitey was going to be pissed if he found out what he did. Whitey saw that Nathan winced when he shot the ball. He walked over to Nathan and held out his hand. "Let me see your hand."

Nathan knew this was it, but trying to get out of it he lifted his left hand and tried to let Whitey inspect it without asking for the other.

"Don't be a smartass Nathan; let me see your right hand, the one you shoot with." Whitey said.

Lifting his right hand Nathan winced when Whitey grabbed it and started to put pressure on it.

"What the hell happened? Were you fighting?"

"No I wasn't fighting. I was just upset about some things and I was stupid and punched a wall."

"Nathan … how could you be so stupid? Do you know what you could have done to yourself? Permanent damage that's what. Now you better go to the hospital and get that hand in a cast so that you can at least play later on in the season."

"What do you mean play later on in the season?"

"Nathan your hand is broken."

"No it's not it's just a little sore it'll be fine." Nathan tried to reason with Whitey.

"Nathan you and I both know that your hand is not just sore…I'm sorry son but it's broken. You're one of my best players on the team and I need you in the playoffs and I'm not about to risk you getting even more hurt. Now I want you to go see a doctor and take care of that and if you don't then I can promise you, you being on the team won't be in your future."

"Coach!"

"No Nathan, get it taken care of."

"What about practice?"

"No practice, I'm going to call your mother so she can take you to the doctors. Nathan just cooperate with everything, the sooner its healed the sooner you'll be back out there."

"Yea, alright." Nathan said dropping the ball and walking to the locker room. Whitey shook his head and walked back to his office.

…………….

Haley looked up when she heard her door open then shut.

"Hey," Haley said when Nathan turned around. "What's wrong?" She continued when Nathan didn't move from the door.

"Nothing." Nathan brushed off running his hand over his face.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, Nathan, you are. You're being distant; you're running your hand over your face, which usually means that you're either upset or frustrated. And to top it all off you come in here all depressed-looking and you don't even say hi."

Nathan sighed knowing he couldn't lie to her. She has been his best friend for years and now that she's his girlfriend she knew him better than she ever had. Sighing once again he made his way over to her bed and laying down he kissed her and laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Baby what's wrong?"Haley asked running her fingers through his hair. Nathan tried to stay awake but with Haley playing with his hair he was starting to drift off. "Nathan?" Haley asked looking down to see Nathan about to fall asleep. "Nathan, baby, wake up." Haley whispered in his ear. Nathan shook his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Nathan get up and tell me what's wrong before I kick your ass." Haley said smacking Nathan in the back up the head.

"Ouch Hales! Less hitting and more playing with my hair." Nathan mumbled.

"No Nathan!"

"Alright fine, there's nothing wrong. I'm just tired."

"Nate…why are you lying to me?" Haley said tears coming to her eyes.

"No, baby don't cry, I just don't want to talk about it because you might be disappointed in me." Nathan brushed his left hand over her cheek. Haley noticed how he kept his other hand tucked close to him. "Let me see your hand." Haley said trying to grab it. Nathan sighed and moved his hand up to her. He knew there was no point in hiding it anymore. His girl was stubborn and the last thing he wanted right now was for her to be pissed off at him. Haley gasped when she saw the deep cuts across his knuckles. She traced them with her finger and looked up to him.

"Nathan?"

"I-I don't know what to say." Nathan said moving his gaze toward their hands. Haley studied him knowing he was upset with himself.

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened."Haley suggested. Nathan's eyes traveled over their laced fingers to her big brown eyes, sighing he let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Nathan, baby, relax. I'm not going to be upset with you as long as you're honest with me there is no reason for me to be mad. Talk to me." Haley said.

"I-I had just found out about you being in the hospital and I was …scared. I didn't know what was wrong or what happened. All I knew was that Lucas had been there since 4 in the morning and not once did he even think to call me. I mean…I don't know, but when I walked into that hospital and I saw him there something in me just snapped. I wasn't just scared anymore…I was angry and I took it out on Lucas. He didn't tell me anything and then I don't find out anything from Brooke because they wouldn't tell her anything. So I lost it…I snapped at Lucas and then I walked outside to get some air but I was still pissed off and I felt like I had to punch something. The next thing I know I'm punching a brick wall. I was hurting so much and my thoughts were so jumbled that I didn't even feel any pain when it broke. I paid no mind to it…all I could think about was you and how it's my fault you were there. Maybe if Lucas and I stood over your house for a while I could've been there to protect you…but I wasn't."Nathan finished tears in his eyes.

Haley was in complete aw with what her boyfriend had just said. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for what he had been through a few days ago. She ran her hand through his hair, moving it to his jaw lifting it so she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Nathan…me fainting was not your fault and there was nothing you could have done to prevent that. I love how you always protect me but just because you weren't here when that happened doesn't mean you failed. Nathan I always feel safe when I'm with you…you protect me and I love you for that." Haley smiled.

"I love you too, so much."Nathan said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. As they broke apart the only thing heard in the quiet room was their breathing. "I'm so stupid" Nathan said.

"Why do you say that?" Haley asked.

"For punching a wall."

"Yea, you're an idiot." Haley giggled.

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me." Nathan laughed.

"I do agree with you…but don't worry, you're my idiot and I love you." Haley smiled at him.

Nathan smiled back at her, cupping her cheek and bringing her in to yet another passion filled kiss.

A/N: Love It? Hate It? Please let me know by reviewing. They give me inspiration to keep on writing.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, although there were little I still loved them. You guys inspire me to keep writing. Hopefully I will be able to update over the weekend or sooner, but no promises because of have a History essay due next Tuesday, so let's see what happens. Anyway on to the next chapter…

…..

It was Friday after school and she couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. This was going to be her first day tutoring someone. Originally she was supposed to start on Monday but she was too busy in the hospital. At this moment she hoped that her tutee would understand what happened and why she had to meet up with them on a Friday afternoon. Haley sighed when she walked into the tutor center. _'This is it.'_

She walked in to see a back turned to her. He seemed exhausted as he rested his head on his hand. Haley walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped and turned around standing up from the table he was just sitting at. Haley took in his appearance; he was tall kind of like Nathan but not taller. He had dark brown eyes and brown shaggy/curly hair.

"Hi, I'm Haley. I'm your new tutor, I hope I wasn't keeping you long and I'm sorry about not being able to meet up sooner."Haley rambled.

The boy let out a small laugh and sighed in relief, thanking god he didn't get some stuck up smarty pants as his tutor.

"Don't worry about it. My name is Jake…"

"Jagielski…right?" Haley asked.

"Yea that's right and your Haley James right?" Jake said extending his hand towards her. Haley gave him a confused look while shaking his hand.

"Um how do you know…?" Haley started but shook her head in embarrassment when he waved a pink slip of paper at her. "Right the assigned tutor sheet. And yea that's me good old Haley James." She smiled.

"Yea I kind of figured but I wouldn't call you old. How old are you, no offense but you look like a freshmen." Jake laughed.

"I'm 15 and none taken. I'm a sophomore. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior but due to some events that have taken place over the past few months I haven't been able to focus that much on school if you know what I mean." Jake said looking down.

"Oh well I'm sorry and trust me I know what you mean. I would have attended here last year too if I wasn't so broken up about something." Haley admitted.

"Sorry." Jake said sincerely.

"No need, so enough of this lets get down to business." Haley said changing the subject.

"Ok."

"Like I said I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet up with you on Monday but I was sort of in the hospital."

"Oh what happened?"

"I passed out on Sunday night and ended up with a concussion but I will be fine. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be here."

"Don't worry about it because I actually couldn't be here on Monday. I had to pick up Jen…someone." Jake tried to cover at the last second. Haley looked at him skeptically but decided that it wasn't any of her business.

"No problem then, so what subjects do you need tutoring in?" Haley asked trying to find the information on the slip of paper she had received.

"Um… just Math."

"Ok well since it's Friday we can start Monday morning if you would like."

"Really?" Jake smiled.

"Yea, it's the weekend and I know you have better things than to study on a Friday." Haley said putting the paper in her bag.

"Thanks Haley you're doing me a huge favor. So I'll see you Monday morning?" Jake asked.

"Yea just meet me here at 7 am sharp."

"Ok see ya then." Jake said smiling as he raced out of the building.

'_Well that wasn't so bad.' _

……..

"Nathan…" Karen said disappointedly while following him out of the hospital.

"I know mom…I screwed up and now I have to live with it. Just don't scream at me at least not now." Nathan said making his way to the car.

"Nathan your right you screwed up, but we all do at sometime in our life. But be grateful you just screwed up your season on the basketball team and not something that could have been worse." Karen stated turning on the car and driving off.

Nathan didn't feel like answering her, let alone talk at the moment. He was so frustrated with himself because of his anger he couldn't play basketball for 10 weeks. He fractured his hand in four different places and it was going to take a while to heal. He felt miserable…no basketball. He sat silently as he stared at the cast now wrapped around his right hand.

Karen looked over at Nathan and couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. She tried to get his mind off of his hand by starting another conversation. "Well I guess you can come to that meeting after all."

"What meeting?"

"The one with the lawyer, I was supposed to go this past Wednesday but something came up and he had to reschedule it for tomorrow morning."

"Yea whatever."Nathan said looking out of the window. Karen sighed and looked over to him. "Nathan I know you're going through a lot of things right now but all of this will be over very soon."

Nathan's head popped up at that and he turned to look over at his mom. "What do you mean very soon?"

"Well I'm guessing your father was pretty upset after the whole scene down at the hospital on Monday that he went out and got the best lawyer his money could buy. When Mr. Williams called me the other day he told me how everything could be settled by next weekend."

"Really, all of it can be over next weekend?"

"Yes they said all we have to do is go to a meeting where we will all sit down with our lawyers and the judge and we agree on what we divided in our assets and then they'll decide on who gets custody of you."

"That's it? I thought it usually takes like months to work something like this out?"

"Yea so did I, but your father wants this to be over with quickly so my guess is that he paid his lawyer to get the paperwork faster than it would usually take. But I can't say I'm not happy because with this out of the way we won't have anything to worry about other than Christmas." Karen smiled.

"Yea…"

"You don't seem so thrilled, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I'm happy, I'm just a little tired."

"Yea well you've been through a lot. What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm just going to head over to the River Court."

"Nathan…No Basketball!" Karen said sternly.

"I know…I just need to clear my head."

"Ok, I'll see you later. Don't stay out too late!" Karen yelled from the car after dropping off Nathan. Nathan just waved his understanding and kept walking. He looked at the basket and then towards the bush where he knew he would find a basketball. He was tempted to go over and get the ball, but he promised his mom he wouldn't. Sighing Nathan looked around then made his move and laid down right on the pavement staring up at the sky that was starting to darken.

…..

Haley finished packing up at her locker and decided to see if she could find Nathan. She walked over to the gym knowing there was basketball practice today. Once she spotted Lucas she waved him over.

"Hey Hales what's up?" Lucas said once he stopped running towards her.

"Umm I was wondering if you saw Nathan."

"Oh yea he left earlier from school. Our mom came to get him so they could put his cast on today." He said taking a swig from his Gatorade.

"Right I totally forgot about him leaving early; have you seen Brooke?"

"Yea I've kind of been avoiding her today." Lucas looked down.

"Why?"

"Cuz she just found out that Rachel got suspended from the cheerleading squad because she's failing a class. And guess who is replacing her."

"Brooke is on the squad…that's great."

"Yes I know but she won't shut up about it so I'm letting her excitement ware off before I see her later on tonight."

"Well good luck with that." Haley laughed before leaving the gym.

'_If I were Nathan where would I be?'_

……

Nathan continued to stare up at the sky watching as the sun completely set and now was left in complete darkness. It wasn't long until he heard footsteps making their way over to him. He just prayed it wasn't his dad; that was the last thing he needed now.

"I knew I would find you here." Haley said as she lay down beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan said wrapping an arm around her bringing her closer.

"I was looking for you. I tried to call you but you didn't answer." She answered him, tracing circles over his stomach.

Nathan moved to grab his cell phone and noticed he had 5 missed calls. Three calls from Haley and the other two from Brooke and Lucas. "I'm sorry; I must have had it on silent." Nathan said kissing her temple.

"It's alright; I kind of figured you'd be here. So what did the doctor say?"

"Basically its broken and no basketball for 10 weeks until this damn cast comes off." Nathan said gesturing to his hand.

"Nathan time will past as soon as you know it. I mean look it's already going on the first week of December. Christmas is coming then New Years, then a birthday to celebrate." Haley smiled.

"Yea I guess."Nathan smiled.

"Nathan Scott how could you not be excited for your own birthday?" Haley asked sitting up.

"I don't know there has just been so much crap going on that I haven't really put too much mind to it."

"Well you should be excited, you're turning 16. You get to drive and you'll be considered a mature teen." Haley laughed.

"Yea…speaking of the holiday, where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be here with dad, Brooke and I decided that we could visit our grandmother later on next year."

"That's great, now we get to hang out over the break." Nathan smirked.

"Yea that's if we're able to live, we better get going before Brooke kills us for being late." Haley said pulling Nathan up with her.

"Yes so very true."Nathan said walking behind Haley with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Where are we going again?"

"To see a movie at my house."

"Oh yea I forgot its movie night, so what are we watching?"

"I don't know its Lucas and Brooke's turn to pick."She said as they continued walking to her house.

"Great another chick flick." He deadpanned. Haley laughed when she saw the look on his face. He looked so adorable when he pouted.

"Oh come on Nathan, it's not that bad. At least you have Lucas's pick to be all excited about." Haley said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea I guess."

"Aww, poor baby you'll get over it."

"Yea says the girl who begged Lucas not to pick another scary movie…Ow! What the hell! I swear you got move violent babe, you never use to hit me this much." Nathan laughed knowing Haley was going to hit him again.

"I did not!" Haley continued when Nathan pointed at his now bruised arm. "It's just fun to hit you."She laughed at the glare Nathan was sending her way and tipped toed to kiss his cheek before sprinting off.

"That's it get over here." Nathan laughed before chasing her.

…..

"Finally! We thought you two probably got lost on the way here or something." Brooke yelled when Nathan and Haley walked into the house 15 minutes later.

"Brooke will you relax it's only seven." Haley said walking into the living room. Nathan went to follow after her but was stopped by a voice.

"Nathan do you mind helping me out with something?" Jimmy said coming down the stairs.

"Um sure Mr. James."

"Good follow me." Jimmy said leading Nathan back to the study. "Take a seat." Jimmy said motion to one of the chairs. Nathan was a little confused_…'I thought he wanted help'_. Instead of asking he just did what he was told and waited for Jimmy to talk.

"So Nathan how's everything?"

"Good I guess."

"Good? Ok well how about with my daughter?" Jimmy asked trying hard not to burst out laughing at how Nathan stiffened in his seat.

"I..I…well.."

"Oh let me guess you didn't think I knew. Well let me you in on a secret…I do know. See Nathan now we have a problem. You're dating my daughter which means that your intensions toward her are different now."

"Mr. James…I swear don't expect anything like that from Haley."

"Sure you say that now."

"But…"

"No, these are the rules…no kissing, no touching, no bedroom and if you even think of Haley the wrong way I swear I will break your neck."

Nathan just sat in his seat completely silent. Truth was he was scared as shit. He wouldn't expect this at all from Jimmy. _'I thought he trust me…guess not. Shut up Nathan just listen!'_

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye-s" Nathan stuttered, but looked up when he heard Jimmy laughing.

"Oh my…Nathan you should have seen your face. It was absolutely priceless. Oh and the way you were stuttering. I swear I haven't had a laugh like that since…I don't even know."

Nathan was officially confused. "Wait…what?"

"Nathan I was just kidding about all of that. You know I trust you with Haley, but I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to mess with you."

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked and sighed in relief when Jimmy nodded.

"Just take care of her." Jimmy said when his laughter died.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"I know, now go back to your movie before Brooke comes in here and throws a fit."

Nathan nodded and walked out of the door thanking god it was all just a prank.

….

Nathan walked into the living room to find pouty Brooke with her hands folded, huffing every ten seconds and Lucas and Haley talking about school.

"So wait they had you tutoring temporarily with the other kids and now you finally received your real tutee?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yea pretty much, I guess you could say it was like practice, but I finally met my first tutee today." Haley smiled.

"Well that's still awesome. How many are you starting off with?"

"We'll since I'm new only two but they're both seniors so it'll probably be a little tough."

Nathan decided to not interrupt them. When Lucas and Haley were talking about school work it was best not to. If you even were to breathe too loudly they'd get all pissed off at you for interrupting them. Although Nathan wanted to join the conversation he opted to talk to Brooke knowing she would have given him hell for leaving her out too.

He walked over to the sofa near Brooke and sat down. Brooke just huffed again and gave Nathan a side glance.

"I can't believe they're talking about school. I mean come on its Friday for goodness sakes why would they want to talk about that prison?"

"Brooke just relax, I'm sure they'll finish up eventually…and congratulations." Nathan smiled sincerely.

"Don't tell me to relax, it's your fault we're in this mess. And OMG! Thank you. You don't know how excited I was when I found out."

"I could imagine, you were a cheerleader in middle school. Why didn't you try out sooner?"

"I did, but they already had enough girls so they put on what I guess you could call a wait list."

"Ok… And hey how is it my fault that they are talking?" Nathan asked remembering that she blamed it on him.

"You're the one who went with my dad and left me with these two." Brooke said pointing to Lucas and Haley.

Nathan just shook his head, knowing it was best to agree than to get in to it with Brooke. Although she was one of his best friends he had to admit she was a bit scary when she was pissed.

"That's it!" Brooke said before getting up from the sofa and stomping her way to Lucas.

"If you two don't shut up so we can watch this movie I swear I will shove my foot so far up your asses that you'll wish you never started the damn conversation."

"Brooke…"

"Don't Brooke me, now move your asses." Brooke instructed.

Nathan just sat back trying to fight back the laughter that was bubbling in the back of his throat.

"What are you smiling at?" Haley asked as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Oh nothing." Nathan brushed off.

"Ok, so what were you doing with my dad?" Haley asked moving closer to him.

"Umm basically he said I touch you, I die…so keep distance." Nathan said gently moving her back.

Haley just looked back at him kind of confused and pissed she couldn't be near her boyfriend. She huffed and turned on the sofa sitting as far away from Nathan as possible. Nathan however, laughed at how much alike she and Brooke were. Nathan moved over to her and tried grabbing her hand, but she only pulled it back.

"Stop it Nathan or you might die." Haley bit out sarcastically.

"Baby I was just joking, but he really did say he would kill me, his exact words were _'if you even think of Haley the wrong way I swear I will break your neck.'_ Nathan said moving closer to her trapping her between him and the sofa. "But he was joking so we have nothing to worry about."

Haley looked back at him and she could see the playful smile that adorned his face. He was so cute, but cute wasn't exactly on her mind as she was currently trapped in between the sofa and her sexy boyfriend. She pretended to be mad thinking she could resist him, that was until Nathan started to leave hot wet kisses down her neck. Haley tried to resist, but she was fighting the urge to moan out his name. Nathan knew he was getting to her so he kissed his way up the column of her neck until he got to her sensitive spot right below her ear. He swiped his tongue over the spot and blew on it. Haley couldn't take it anymore once she felt him blow on the now wet spot beneath her ear she lost it. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she brought Nathan closer to her. She let out a soft moan as she crashed their lips together. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even hear a camera go off that is until it flashed in their faces. Breaking apart, Haley looked around Nathan to see Brooke holding a camera smiling sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Documenting…since you two horn dogs wouldn't come up for air we couldn't start the movie." Brooke said it like it was obvious.

"Ok no more pictures for you…start the movie." Haley said adjusting in her seat, much to Nathan's disappointment.

"What are we watching?"Nathan asked hoping it wasn't some stupid chick flick.

"A Cinderella Story." Brooke clapped.

"What?! Nooo!"Nathan whined. Lucas stood back laughing his ass off at his pouting brother. He learned that it was just best to just watch the movie because no matter what you say Brooke would never change her mind.

"Oh be quiet!" Brooke shushed him.

Nathan sat back in his seat pouting like a little boy.

"Aww, Nate it will be ok, it's only like an hour and a half."Haley grinned.

"Yea sure." Nathan said moving so his back was at the corner of the sofa, bringing his leg over so it was on the couch and he was half lying down. Then he moved Haley so she was sitting between his legs resting her head then his chest.

"Why did you pick this movie Brooke…it's not the kind of chick flicks you like." Haley asked. Brooke usually went for the sad movies that made you cry in the end, like 'The Notebook' or 'A Walk to Remember'.

"Because since I made the squad I want to be happy…not all emotional. Don't get me wrong I love my movies but I want to laugh not cry…and besides Chad Michael Murray is in it and he is so fine!" Brooke whispered the last part but Lucas heard her anyway.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled getting a little upset.

"I'm just kidding. You know you're the only man I want in my life." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss before turning to Haley and shaking her head and worded _'NO!'_

Haley couldn't help but to laugh at her sister. She really was one of kind. Before it got any later Brooke started the movie. She was all into it the whole time. She yelled at the skanky bitch Shelby and the evil step sisters and she awed when Austin and Sam finally were together. Even though she promised herself she wouldn't cry she couldn't help it. When she wiped away her tears she looked back at Lucas who just sent her smile and kissed her gently. She was about to get up to put the other movie on when she looked back at Nathan and Haley.

There they laid, both sound asleep. Nathan slept with his head on one of the cushions, using it as a pillow, and his arm was protectively wrapped around Haley's waist. Haley's pillow however, was Nathan. She was still lying between his legs with her head tucked in the crook of his neck as her arm draped over his stomach. Brooke couldn't help but to smile at the sight. She was so happy for her sister, but she couldn't resist as she quietly walked to the stand where the camera stood. She picked it up and took a picture of the sleeping couple. The two didn't even budge…except for Nathan's arm, which tighten around Haley's waist. They were still fast asleep and Brooke couldn't find it in her to wake them up, so she grabbed Lucas's hand and they quietly exited the living room, leaving Nathan and Haley in peace and quiet.

A/N: Now I must say I'm a total JL Fan, but I had to make the comment since Chad Michael Murray is in 'A Cinderella Story'. I love both the guys but I would be lying if I didn't say I love JL more. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Hopefully if I get enough inspiring reviews I'll be able to update faster. So Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay first I owe a big apology to all of you. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have a good excuse, the past two weeks have been hectic in my school, apparently teachers like to cram in as much work as possible before break. And my second reason is that my Microsoft Office expired back on March 31st and I had trouble trying to renew it. So instead I had to download OpenOffice...so No Worries! And also to TorieT22891 I did receive your PM and I apologize for the wait.

Now I want to thank everyone who has suck with my story so far and for reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me. So enough with me typing you've been waiting for the next chapter so here it is...

* * *

The sun beamed down around the little blue house with the burgundy door, seeping its way pass the many windows around the house. Haley stirred as the sunlight hit her face, opening her eyes she quickly shut them. Slowly opening them this time she let her eyes adjust to the light. When she felt them adjust she quickly blinked once more but only to come face to face with the wide smile of her sister.

"Holy crap Brooke!" Haley shrieked.

"Sorry..." Brooke said sincerely.

"It's fine, but why are you in my room?" Haley said looking around only to find herself in the living room. "...or not." Memories of the night before came back to Haley as she took in her surroundings; a smile graced her face.

"He's not here." Brooke breathed out in a bored tone.

"I can see that...where did they go?"

"Well their mom called this morning and said something about him having to go to a meeting with some lawyer." Brooke explained.

"Oh...so what are you doing?"

"Yay! I was hoping you would ask that. So I was hoping you would come to the mall with me and then we could hang out with the guys later." Brooke said pouting her lip so Haley could agree.

"Fine I'll go!" Haley said getting up from the couch and making her way up the stairs.

"Great!" Brooke clapped.

* * *

Nathan continued to tap the window watching as the trees went by.

"Nathan could you please stop that." Karen asked looking away from the road to glance at Nathan.

Sighing deeply he moved his broken hand away from the glass and decided to stop...there was no point in pissing off his mom at the moment. They were on their way to the law firm to meet with Mr. Williams. Nathan was actually dreading the moment. The last thing he wanted was to spend his Saturday at some stupid meeting telling some dumb lawyer the same thing he's been explaining for the last month...Dan's an ass. _'I mean come on, how hard can it be to let me live with my mom.' _

"Nathan just think the sooner we get to this meeting the sooner we can go home." Karen said trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever." Nathan replied leaning into his seat putting his head phones on and turning up the volume.

* * *

"Okay so why did we come to the mall again?" Haley asked as she held a skimpy dress with her finger as if she would catch some disease; her faced scrunched up as she flung it back on the rack.

"Oh will you stop." Brooke laughed when she saw the look on her little sister's face. "We are here so that we could find some kick-ass new clothes." Brooke answered.

"What's wrong with our clothes at home?"

"Nothing I just thought it would be fun to come hang out."

"Oh...so how does it feel to know your are the new raven?" Haley smiled. "I mean since I didn't get to actually congratulate you."

"It feels great Hales...I'm doing something I love again." Brooke said smiling weakly; walking over to another rack. Haley didn't know how to respond to that. Brooke was always her rock.

"Hey is everything alright?"

"Yea its just...this is the first time I'm going to cheer since the accident. It was always something I did with mom...it was our thing." Brooke said staring back at Haley knowing she knew how she felt. "It's like you and your music. After the accident you didn't go anywhere near the piano, but when we went back to school you started up again...lately you haven't." Brooke whispered. Haley knew she was right. Her mom was the one who taught her how to play the piano. It was how they bonded...just like Brooke and cheering. Their mom would always support them in what they wanted in life.

"I know."

"I went to visit her the other day it was nice, kinda felt like she was there with me."

"She was...she's always with us Brookie."

"I know...so I was talking to Taylor about it and she gave me some great news and some great advice."

"Okay shoot."

"First she said that she knows how it feels to lose a parent and that she was in a dark time and what helped her get passed it was great friends and ...doing the things she loved to do the most with her mom. So she went back to dance school and she still going."

Haley breathed in and let it out slowly, " I didn't know that."

"Neither did I...she's my best friend and I didn't know any of it....well apart from her mother passing away."

"It must have been really hard on her because...well you know." Haley said choosing her words carefully.

* * *

"Nathan please just cooperate. I know this must be frustrating but just answer the questions and we will be finished." Michael Karen's lawyer said sighing.

"What the hell do you want me to answer? I've already answered all of your questions twice. Shouldn't that be enough?" Nathan blew out.

"Nathan!" Karen scolded.

"I know that Nathan but you haven't answered the most important question." Michael informed.

Nathan looked up from the table and sighed. "I told you, I want to live with my mother Dan has screwed with me for years and living with him will just make everything worse. He's an ass and he physically abused me...shouldn't that be enough?" Nathan asked again.

"No I'm sorry Nathan it's not. Now because of this new information I have received it's going to be a lot harder. If your father can proved to the judge that this is true it's pretty much over."

"Nathan please just answer the question." Karen pleaded.

"Fine."

"Okay, now please be honest." Michael stated continuing when he received a nod from Nathan, "When you were 13 your mother said you were going through a tough time, something about losing someone you loved."

"What's your point?" Nathan bit out in anger. _'I can't believe they brought Haley into this.'_

"Fine I'll just get to the point...Nathan is it true you tried to hurt yourself?"

_SHIT!_

* * *

Haley and Brooke were currently in the food court when Haley remembered they're was another half to the news.

"Hey didn't you say that Taylor gave you some good news." Haley said taking a sip from her milkshake.

"Oh yea right how could I forget." Brooke said mentally smacking herself. "Taylor was telling me how her father is going on a vacation and he's taking her little brother, but she didn't want to go."

"Okay so?"

"So her father doesn't want her to stay by herself for the holidays...and I already talked to dad."

"Brooke spit it out already!"

"She's coming here!"

_SHIT!_

* * *

_Dear Nathan,_

_This is really hard for me to write and I'm really sorry. You have been my best friend since the day we met at the park, the day you saved me. I will always remember and cherish every moment we've ever shared because like I said you are my best friend. But the time away from each other is killing me on the inside. I constantly put up a front telling everyone that I'm fine, but the truth is my heart is breaking a little more every second. We aren't the people on that playground anymore we live total separate lives. Sure we write each other but do you really think it's enough? I love getting letters from you. It's like my day brightens up and every week I have something to look forward to but lately its not every week...more like every other month. I try to tell myself that you're busy, but even that doesn't work anymore. We don't have time anymore to keep this friendship alive. I guess what I'm trying to say is that no matter what happens in life I will never regret all of my years with you. You're my best friend and I love you with all of my heart, but we don't have that same connection anymore. You don't write back and now I just feel like I'm wasting my time. I hope you have a great life Nathan, you're capable of anything, just remember that. I'm sorry..._

_I love you,_

_ Haley_

* * *

A/N: I know it's super short but I wanted to write something so you guys didn't have to wait much longer and now that I have the new program I should be able to continue to update more frequently. My next update however, probably won't be until the weekend because I have a lot to do since I'm part of my church's youth ministry. Please don't hate me I know I left a lot of questions unanswered but trust me when I say they will be answered. Please Review, I really want to know what you think about it so far and it would really inspire me to write more...thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope your questions are answered if not let me know. Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was Saturday night and the gang was at the river court. After the day they had they just wanted to hang out and take a break from the drama that's becoming their lives. Nathan and Lucas were playing basketball with their old friends. It felt like forever since they were able to do this. Ever since the girls had come home they never really had time for their friends anymore. So Nathan called up Tim and the rest of the river court crew and here they are now.

Haley and Brooke sat by the table with Mouth. They were having a great time, Haley couldn't help but to smile as she saw her boyfriend play the game he loves.

* * *

_SHIT!_

_Haley turned hot red and started to breathe heavily. Brooke smile faded as she took in her sister's reaction. Waving a hand in her face, Brooke tried to cool her down.  
_

"_Hales I don't get it, you love Taylor."_

_Haley took one last deep breath and let it out slowly. "I do love Taylor...just not when she has great gossip."_

_Brooke looked at her funny,_'what the hell is she talking about?' _"Huh?"Brooke asked with a confused look on her face._

"_Brooke you know that once Taylor gets here she's going to want to meet the guys."_

"_Okay...tell me what's so bad about that."_

"_Brooke do you remember exactly how we acted when we first got there?" Haley asked waiting for Brooke to get it; she got her answer as Brooke turned pale white and gulped._

"_Holy shit your right. We need to set some ground rules!" Brooke said as she grabbed Haley by the arm and they raced out of the mall._

* * *

Nathan smiled as he looked over to Haley. He was getting kind of tired from playing basketball with one hand so he went over to the table they were sitting at and grabbed her hand; pulling her along as they disappeared behind the trees. Nathan didn't pay any mind to the voices calling him back.

"Where they hell are they going?" Tim asked as he scratched his head.

"Who knows." Brooke laughed, shaking her head.

"Yea god only knows if we'll even see them again tonight." Lucas adding smiling. He loved seeing his brother so happy and he knew as long as Haley was around he always would be.

"_Nathan answer the question." Michael said once again,_

"_Nathan..." Karen tried._

_What they didn't know was that Nathan couldn't even hear them. He was so shocked at the question he didn't know how to answer that. _'Did I try to hurt myself?...No of course not...did I?_ Nathan was having an inner battle with himself. _'How do you answer something like that? Wait I know...yes or no.'

_Michael's sighing brought Nathan out of his thoughts. He sat up in his chair and opened his mouth to speak...but nothing came out._

"_Nathan..."_

"_No...no I didn't try to hurt myself."_

* * *

"Nathan where are we going?" Haley whispered as she followed her boyfriend.

"Somewhere quiet." He answered.

Haley looked around and all she saw was black. It was the middle of the night and the last thing she needed was to get attacked by some creepy animal. So stopping she tugged Nathan back to her. He turned around giving her a puzzled look.

"I'm scared." she mumbled. Nathan smiled at her and pulled her to him; embracing her in a much needed hug.

"Baby it's fine...I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."Nathan whispered into her ear. Haley nodded her head, but quickly clung on to him tighter when she heard something coming towards them. "Whoa, relax Hales its just a cat." Nathan laughed, which turned into him gasping for air a Haley hit him in the stomach. "Ow! What did I do now?"

"You laughed at me and you know I hate the dark." Haley said with a hurt expression on her face. She turned to go back the way they came from but was stopped by Nathan. He pulled her back into his arms and held her as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He felt her nod against him; wanting to get her out of the woods he twined her arms around his neck and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Walking his way through the trees and stopping when he got to his destination. He went over to a tree and he sat down underneath it with Haley still in his arms. Lifting her head up she looked behind them; where the docks stood over the river. The water looked so peaceful as the moonlight shined over them. They were in a secluded area so know could really see them.

"Nathan this is so beautiful. Why did you bring me here?" She asked turning back to him.

"Well I haven't see you all day and I wanted to talk to you...alone." Nathan explained. "Plus I haven't been able to do this..." Nathan said as he leaned forward brushing his lips over hers. Bringing him in closer Haley deepened the kiss. They were quickly getting lost in each other, it was only them, no one else.

"_Okay so what dirt does she have on you?" Haley asked Brooke. After fleeing from mall Brooke and Haley raced home and up to Brooke's room. Haley was currently seated on the floor with a pen and notebook._

"_Oh god where to start...um she did find my diary." Haley went to write it down but quickly looked back up to Brooke._

"_You keep a diary?"_

"_Yes, don't look so surprised. And if you must know why this must go on the list...lets just say there was things written in there that weren't so PG...and they were about Lucas."_

"_Brooke!" Haley laughed throwing a shoe at her. Brooke started to laugh and dodged the shoe._

"_What I was horny."_

"_So you wrote it down?" Haley laughed._

"_Hey at least I wasn't the one having R-rated dreams about a certain Scott boy."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about." Haley lied._

"_Oh no don't try to play dumb ass with me girlie, you and I both know that you wanted him. It wasn't exactly when we first moved away because lets face you were still young, but later on after the whole preteen stage and you hit 13 going on 14 you were totally wanting some Nathan Scott."_

"_Really and how do you figure that oh masterful genius." Haley said sarcastically._

"_Haley my dear sister you tend to forget about that time when Lucas sent me that letter in the mail with pictures. One of them coincidently happened to be of him and Nathan...shirtless." Brooke said knowing she won when Haley blushed bright red. "You know where they're at their house out by the pool; the one where you could tell they had just gotten out of the pool because the drops of water was still on their chests and arms and god know where else..."_

"_Okay stop! I know what picture you're talking about."Haley interrupted her. "Can we just please get back on topic?"_

"_Fine...you're no fun."Brooke said but kept quiet when Haley sent her a glare. "So you go now...what doest Taylor have on you?" Brooke asked excitedly._

"_What doesn't she have, she was always at the house. Let's start with when she caught me getting all hot and bothered by that picture."_

"_Ah ha, I knew it."Brooke pointed._

"_Yea yea yea, lets just continue. Um I kind of kept a diary too."_

"_Haley James! I am shocked, but very proud." Brooke smirked._

"_I will not get in to any details because I choose not too. Is that all for you...a diary?"_

"_Y-yes, how about you?" Brooke lied trying to take the subject off of her._

"_Yea, so now all we have to do is talk to Taylor, but with her being Taylor this might be hard." Haley sighed._

* * *

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas said walking up to Brooke after playing another game with the guys. Even though Lucas didn't really hang around with Nathan's friends they welcomed him and he actually felt comfortable being there.

"Sup Broody? Having fun?"

"Yea, but I was kind of thinking since Nathan and Haley left and since its kind of late, the guys are going take off. So I was thinking we could hang out somewhere." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Sure but first..." She quickly kissed him, taking him off guard.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

"Because what?"

"Because I wanted to kiss you...duhh. Come on Broody, let's get out of here."

"_No...no I didn't try to hurt myself."_

_Karen let out a sigh of relief as Michael just stood there with a look on his face that said he didn't buy it._

"_Nathan are you sure because we have evidence saying you did." Nathan's head shot up at that._

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Well here its says that you tried to overdose." Michael said lifting up a filed report._

"_Really? And when was this I don't exactly remember, shouldn't I have been there?" Nathan bit back sarcastically._

"_Nathan watch your tone." Karen scolded and turned to her lawyer. "What exactly are you talking about I don't recall Nathan overdosing or any accidents that could have occurred."_

"_Well according to this piece of paper in my hand it says that YOUR husband took YOUR son, Nathan, to the hospital after he took some very heavy medication."_

"_Oh my god are you freaking serious? I wasn't trying to OD I took the wrong medication." Nathan yelled._

"_What are you talking about Nathan?" Karen asked completely unaware of what had been going on._

"_It was when you were away on some business trip for the cafe and you left me with dad. I was 13 and I had just read something and my mind was somewhere else and I wasn't really paying attention. I was reaching for some Tylenol because I was coming down with something. But like I said I didn't realize I took the wrong pills."_

"_What did you take?"_

"_Painkillers, really strong painkillers. They knocked me out for a few hours but when I woke up I was in the hospital."_

* * *

"Mmm...Nathan." Haley moaned while Nathan kissed his way down her neck trying to unbutton her shirt. "Nathan..." Haley said trying to stop him. Clearly not understanding Nathan continued his actions but stopped when he felt Haley pushing him back.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked worriedly, hoping he didn't push her too far.

Seeing the frightened look on his face she immediately knew what was running through his mind. She cupped his face in her hand when he went to look down. Raising her hand she looked into his worried eyes and rested her forehead against his.

"Nathan..."Haley went to explain.

"Haley I'm sorry I should have stopped I know your not ready for any of that. And I knew I should have stopped..." Nathan continued but was cut off by Haley's lips on his.

"Nathan...I only stopped you because we are in a public place and anyone could see us." Haley giggled.

"Oh."

"You are so cute when your scared." Haley laughed.

"Hey, I'm not scared."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." Haley mumbled against his lips. Nathan quickly sealed their lips together. Haley started to lose herself to him again but quickly pulled apart.

"Haleyyy..." Nathan whined.

"What?" Haley asked with a grin on her face.

"Ugh, never mind." Nathan said frustrated.

"Hey, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

"What?"

"Earlier when I asked why you brought me out here, you said you wanted to talk privately. What about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how your day was."

"It was okay, I spent it with Brooke at the mall, where I found out her friend from Jersey is coming here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, she's just a little...outspoken."

"So she's like another Brooke?" Nathan laughed.

"Yes, but much much worse." Haley laughed along with him. "So how was your day? You looked a little stressed earlier. Everything okay?" Haley asked running her fingers through his hair.

"It sucked...well at least not this part." Nathan smiled.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, just answering the same old questions, but he really dug deep. He asked me if I ever tried to hurt myself."

"Whoa, what did you say?"

"I didn't. My dad is trying to get custody of me the dirty way. He's trying to say that I tried to hurt myself and the only reason I did it was because of my mom...she wasn't around that much when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"Nothing really, when I was 13 I was in the hospital for taking the wrong medication but my dad is changing the story to use it against my mom."

"Nathan, I'm sorry."

"For what?

"Everything you're going through."

"Yea, but it should be over soon."

"Yupp and if you ever need anything I got your back." Haley said nudging him.

"I know....I love you." Nathan whispered against her lips.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." Nathan concluded and sealed their lips once again.

The couple met each other thrust for thrust, until they came off their high. Moving off of the young girl he laid down on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. When he began to dose off, the girl got up and made her way to the bathroom; after quickly showering she walked back out to the room. Noticing a stack of papers on the desk she quickly went threw them when she came across an envelope that hasn't been sent out. Opening it she skimmed over it.

_Haley,_

_Please don't do this. I know I haven't been writing that much, but the truth is I don't know what to write. I keep wondering about how everything is falling apart and I can't do anything about it. I know its stupid. But I thought it wouldn't matter if I didn't send anything. The truth is I thought it would be easy letting you go, but I can't. You are such a big part of my life that losing you makes it not even worth living. I know I've been a jerk and you don't deserve that. But I'm asking you to please not give up on me. I promise I'll keep writing just please forgive me. I don't know what I'd do without you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Nathan_

A/N:Well there's the next chapter. Thank you for taking your time to read it and I hoped you liked it. Please review, they give me inspiration.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they mean a lot. I know I left you all with some questions about who was the couple at the end...let's just say that hopefully this clears it up a bit. :)

* * *

"I so can't believe you agreed to this dad." Haley said as they walked through the airport. It had been three weeks since Brooke had told her that Taylor was coming and she couldn't wait to see her friend but she couldn't help but to feel a little nervous.

"Yea I know dad, since when do you take in my crazy friends?" Brooke joked as she gave her father a side hug.

"I don't know what I was thinking, let's just get back in the car now and leave." Jimmy joked pulling Haley and Brooke with him as he turned towards the exit.

"Dad!" They both laughed.

"I'm just kidding, you know I'd do anything for you girls and why wouldn't I let your friend stay with us? She was going to be alone and no one should be alone for the holidays."

"Thanks again dad, even though I've said it like a million times." Brooke smiled sincerely.

"No problem, now where is she flying in from?"

"She's on U.S Airlines flying in from Newark Airport so it should be gate 7." Haley said pointing to the area.

"Yay! Let's go!" Brooke said as she skipped happily towards the gate.

_Flight 185 from New Jersey has just arrived_

Brooke and Haley looked around as people crowded around, coming off of the airplane. Haley tried to tiptoe but being as short as she was she couldn't see anything.

"I can't see anything." Haley huffed.

"Me either, damn people."Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know right all these people are the reason why you two are so damn short."

Brooke and Haley turned around to the familiar voice. There stood a tall thin girl looking at them with a huge grin spread across her face. Haley went to say something but was cut off by Brooke.

"TAYLOR! OH MY GOD!" Brooke squealed giving her a hug. Haley had to cover her ears apologizing to the other people around who were looking at them with angry expressions on their faces.

"B, I missed you so much."

"I know I'm so glad you're here."

"Where's Baby J?" Taylor asked looking in back of Brooke.

"I'm right here, the short one." Haley answered raising her hand and revealing herself. They embraced each other in a big hug with Brooke jumping in again.

"This is going to be awesome!" Brooke proclaimed.

"Hell yea it is! So where is Papa James?"

"That'd be me." Jimmy said making himself known.

"Thanks Mr. James, it really means a lot that you let me visit." Taylor said sincerely, taking Jimmy by surprise when she hugged him. Hugging her back he smiled.

"Not a problem, you're are a great friend of my girls and that makes you part of the family. I couldn't say no." Jimmy laughed. "Let's go home girls." Jimmy said with Haley by his side and Brooke and Taylor chatting up a storm behind them.

* * *

"Nate man, you're sure you don't want me to come with you?" Lucas asked. He was currently laying on Nathan's bed throwing a stuffed basketball up in the air.

"I'm sure. It's just some stupid court date, no big deal." Nathan said coming out of his closet.

"Yes, but Dan is going to be there."

"I know."

"Come on Nathan, I know you don't want to be there alone with him. I can hear it in your voice. You're scared something is going to happen, but you don't want me to be there because it can turn ugly."

"Exactly, I'm keeping you away from trouble by keeping you away from him. The court date isn't scheduled until after the New Year."

"What why? What happened to _'it will be taken care of before the holidays'._" Lucas asked using air quotations.

"Yea, apparently that whole bid about me supposedly hurting myself caused some problems with the lawyers and they had to take that into _'great'_ consideration."

"That sucks, so what are you going for today, if the court date isn't until after the holidays?"

"I'm going with mom to the division of assets thing."

"Why I thought we couldn't go?"

"We can and I'm going to give her some support. I know she doesn't want to be around Dan."

"Okay so I will go too." Lucas declared getting up from the bed.

"No, you won't. You have to stay away from Dan." Nathan said blocking the door way.

"Nathan there is no use because no matter what I'm going to see him eventually."

"Well it won't be anytime soon."

"Nathan, I'm going to let you know this now because well this needs to stop. I'm your older brother, so I'm looking out for you, not the other way around. I can take care of myself, but it's you I'm worried about. You have to be pulled around in this whole mess, but once they make a decision and you have to move with someone I'm letting you know I'm right behind you. Whether it's with mom or dad. I'm moving with you, I'm going to keep you safe no matter what."

"You'd move in with Dan just for me?"

"Yea, you're my little brother and I will be damned if I let you suffer with that bastard."

"Thanks Luke."

"Anytime little brother...so I'm going with you guys today."

"Alright, fine." Nathan laughed when Lucas pumped his fists in the air declaring victory.

"So...you heard about Brooke's friend coming to visit?" Lucas asked sitting on the computer chair.

"Yea, Haley was telling me about her. She seems...fun."

"Don't worry Brooke tried to freak me out about her too. I wouldn't worry how crazy can she be?"

Nathan looked and Lucas and shook his head, both in wonder of what was to come.

* * *

"So Taylor how was the flight?" Jimmy asked trying to get in a word. Brooke and Taylor had been talking nonstop since they were in the car.

"It was okay, fast thank god."

"Yea I know what you mean."Brooke jumped in. _'Here we go again' Haley thought._

Brooke and Taylor started to talk again and Haley was grateful when she felt her phone vibrate. Opening it up she saw she had a text message from Nathan.

_'Hey baby' _Haley smiled when she read it. She hadn't seen him all weekend and she was having some serious Nathan withdrawal.

'Hey what are you up to?'

_'Nothing, getting ready to leave'_

'oh'

_'I miss you'_

'I miss you too'

_'When can I see you?'_

'Later, we just picked up Taylor.'

_'Okay have fun'_

'I wish I could say the same for you'

_'Yea tell me about it, I gotta go'_

'Okay, I love you'

_'I love you too baby, kiss you later ;)'_

Haley sighed when she closed her phone. Staring out of the window with a smile across her face. Everything between her and Nathan was great. She couldn't ask for anything better, they hardly fought and when they did it would be about stupid things. Overall she was happy and that's what's important.

"Nathan?" Jimmy asked. Getting the attention of the two girls in the back seat.

"Yea, he has to go to some court thing with his mom."

"So I'm guessing he won't be coming by the house."

"Yea he will, just later on at night."

"Oh, so what are your plans for today?"

"Well I was going to spend the day with Brooke and Taylor, but I have to meet up with Jake."

"Whoa tutor girl, what happened to Nathan? I thought he was your bf." Taylor asked.

"He is, Jake is my tutee. I'm tutoring him in math."

"Oh so Jake is like a friend and Nathan is the boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Does Nathan know about Jake?"

"Taylor what is with the 21 questions?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Taylor asked back. This only pissed off Haley so she turned in her seat and looked out of the window. Taylor receiving a look from Brooke to _'stop'_. Taylor only shrugged, she always used to bug Haley, but she didn't know she would hit a nerve.

Haley made her way to the school library. She was still pissed off about earlier. _'How could she ask me something like that? Of course Nathan knows about Jake, he is my damn tutee for Pete's sake.'_

"Hey Jake." Haley sighed as she took the seat across from him.

"Haley, you don't look so good." Jake said taking in her tired features. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. Not to mention she looked pissed.

"Yea well that's because I woke up early this morning to go pick up my sister's friend from the airport."

"And why are you upset?"

"Because she started to interrogate me and accuse me of cheating on my boyfriend." Haley bit out.

Over the past three weeks she and Jake have become great friends. They could talk about anything and they actually knew how the other felt. On some occasions they had even hung out ,outside of tutoring, with Brooke and they guys. The five got along great and he and Nathan have become friends. There was no weirdness because Nathan trusted Haley and vice versa, it was only tutoring.

"Really with who?"

"You." Jake started to bust out laughing when he heard that.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I know she was only joking but I don't know it bothered me. She doesn't know about my relationship with Nathan."

"Haley if makes you feel any better I've seen you with Nathan and I know for a fact you two would never cheat on each other. You look like your meant to be with one another and I don't see anyone who could come between you two."

"Thank you."

"And besides I have a girlfriend." Jake joked.

"Haha, so where is Miss Sawyer anyway?" Haley had met Jake's girlfriend, Peyton, one day after one of their tutoring sessions. She was a tall brooding blond, she and Haley got along great. She was a sophomore too and they realized they had some classes together.

"At her house is my guess. I haven't talked to her this morning, she was hanging out with her dad."

"I guess I will see her later then. Well since you are almost all caught up with your class we only need to meet up a few more times then you could just come to the tutor center if you ever need help. Since its Saturday morning you could just work on this worksheet to finish up." Haley explained handing him the paper. Jake started the worksheet and continued to do the problems but was interrupted by Haley's cell phone ringing.

"Sorry Jake."

"Nathan?" Jake smiled knowing it would be him. Haley fumbled around her with her bag, trying to find her phone. Finally spotting it she looked at the caller id and smiled showing it to Jake.

"Hello?"

"_Hi beautiful." Nathan grinned. "I'm calling to let you know that after the meeting I'm going to dinner with my mom and I won't see you until tonight_."

"Don't worry about it, go with your mom. I'm going to go home and rest for a bit."

"_You're sure you don't mind."_

"No not at all, I'll see you later."

"_Okay thanks, I love you."_

"I love you too."

"Trouble in paradise?" Jake asked handing the paper back to Haley.

"No, you're done already?" Haley asked taking out her pen to grade it.

"Yea it was kind of easy."

"What can I say, I'm a great tutor." Haley joked.

Jake looked towards the exit of the library to see an exhausted looking Peyton coming in with a tiny blond girl attached to her hip. Haley looked up to see Jake with a smile on his face. Glancing at the exit she smiled at her friend.

"Here you go Jake, 95 good job!"

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem, Hey Peyton...oh my, who is this little cutie?" Haley asked.

"Hi Haley, this is Jenny." Peyton said handing her to Jake.

"She is so adorable, is she your sister?" Haley asked making funny faces at the little girl.

"Not exactly." She mumbled.

"Peyton what are you doing here? I thought your dad was coming home."Jake asked.

"So did I, I was with Jenny all morning at the docks and not one boat sailed in."

"I'm sorry Pey." Jake said kissing her on the forehead.

"It's okay, but I thought I could come catch you here before you left so we could walk together."

"Yea, I'm done, let's go. Bye Haley thanks again."

"Bye Hales." Peyton waved.

"Bye Jake, Peyton, Jenny." Haley waved and packed up her bag.

_'Sleep here I come.'_

"Okay lets get this started." Michael spoke up to the entire room. Nathan and Lucas stood off to the side of the room. It was large with a table in the middle and chairs all around. On the table stood two folders containing paper work. Michael motioned for Karen and the boys to have a seat while he and the others sat down. Dan made his way to the other side of the table and sat down, sending his sons his evil grin.

"Now we can start the division of your property. The objects at hand would be...the household, cars, the two businesses and the family beach house, not to mention money as well."

"Now be aware of the decisions made, if you have a problem you will have to set another meeting so we can solve it together."

"When it comes to the household, both the beach house and home, will go to Mr. Dan Scott."

"What?" Karen asked shocked.

"We're sorry Ms. Scott but he paid off the houses so he has full ownership to them."

"I understand."

"The business...Karen's Cafe, would be handed over to Karen Scott. The second business is given joint ownership between Karen and Dan Scott."

"There must be a mistake here. That is my business for crying out loud. Why is she part of the ownership?"

"Well Mr. Scott, we were informed that in order to start up your business you needed a loan. That loan came from your wife's family...making her own half of the business."

"You have got to be kidding me. I worked my ass off all of these years and yet I don't get full ownership."

"Mr. Scott if you have a complaint you must speak with us after the meeting." Dan stood quiet in his seat and just nodded.

"Each of you would be able to keep your own cars, for they have been paid off by your own salary. Last thing would be money. Ms. Scott shall receive half of all the savings in your joint account that you two started early on in your marriage. Do you have any questions?"

Karen and Dan stood quiet. What could they do about any of the decisions that were made?

"Good now officially your marriage is over, but since your wife has filed for sole custody of Nathan Scott, the court date is set for January 12."

"Okay thank you." Karen said as she made her way out of room with both of her boys by her side.

Dan shook hands with his lawyer and quickly made his way over to his ex wife.

"So I'll be expecting you out of my house by New Years." Dan smiled smugly.

"Whatever Dan, you know what I will be out of that house by the end of the week." Karen said showing she wasn't one to be toyed with.

"Even better, before Christmas. Don't worry Nathan you can leave your stuff home, since you'll be living with me."

"I don't think so." Nathan said.

"Well see. See you at court boys, Karen." Dan said and made his way toward the elevator.

Haley walked into the house quietly, hoping no one would hear her. However, with her luck that wasn't happening. As Haley tried to walk up the stairs she ran right into Taylor.

"Sorry." She mumbled and tried to walk around her.

"Hales please talk to me, I'm sorry." Taylor said sincerely.

"Taylor I know you're sorry. You were just joking around, but it wasn't funny to me. I love my boyfriend and being told that I'm not being honest with him hurt me."

"I know I was out of hand. I just thought you'd laugh and tell me to go Brooke myself." Taylor smiled. "I always used to bother you, that's how we use to talk, but I see you're not that little 12 year old Brooke and I used to tease anymore. I hurt your feelings and I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Haley said and hugged her friend. "Brooke yourself?" Haley asked confused.

"Just another conversation we haven't had yet." Taylor smiled wickedly.

"Taylor?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry Hay, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay I will let it go for now, only because I'm so damn tired."

"Sweet dreams"

"Uh-huh." Haley mumbled making her way to her bedroom. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Leaving her light off she went over to her attached bathroom and changed into some sweat pants and white tank top. Shutting off her bathroom light she went over to her windows and one by one she closed the shades, leaving her in a pitch black room. Haley went to her bed, laid down, and sighed as she finally got the sleep she longed for.

"I'll get it." Taylor offered when she heard the doorbell ring. She and Brooke were in the kitchen making popcorn when the bell rang. She made her way to the door and opened it to reveal two boys.

Taylor knew who they were because all of the pictures she has seen, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

"Well well, two handsome boys for moi. It must be my birthday."Taylor said as she licked her lips giving them both a once over. Both boys looked extremely uncomfortable and Taylor couldn't help but to laugh at their expressions. _'Boys were too easy.'_

"Haha, Taylor. Relax guys she's just kidding." Brooke deadpanned as she came over and gave Lucas a kiss on the lips.

"Of course I am, I would never hit on my best friends' boyfriends. I'm Taylor." She laughed as she extended her hand towards them. Shaking her hand Lucas introduced himself. Moving to the more quiet brother she said, "Hi you must be Nathan."

"Yea."

"I've heard so much about you from Baby James."

"Baby James?"

"Haley."

"Right." he smiled. "Where is Haley?" He asked looking around.

"She has been in her room since she got home from tutoring Jake today." Brooke answered.

"I'm gonna...." Nathan said pointing to the staircase as he made his way towards Haley's room.

Everything was quiet as Nathan walked down the hall to Haley's room. He put his ear on the door, to see if he could hear anything but there was nothing but silence. Knocking gently on the door he opened it quietly only to be met with darkness.

"Hales," he whispered closing the door behind him. Silence...making his way over to the window he brought shade up half way. The moonlight seeped into the room casting itself on Haley's bed. Nathan smiled when he saw her fast asleep. He knew he should wake her up, she would be so pissed if she slept through the whole day, but she looked so peaceful. Nathan sat on the edge of her bed and pushed away the stray hairs from her face. He kissed her on the cheek and was about to get up, but stopped when she started to stir.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"Hey sleepy head." Nathan laughed softly.

"When did you get here?"Haley asked turning over to her nightstand and switching the lamp on.

"I just got here, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Well aren't you sweet, but you're in trouble." Haley said folding her arms.

"Why?"Nathan asked cautiously.

Haley grabbed him by his shirt and brought him closer to her. Pulling him down so he was now laying above her with his arms by her sides. "Because you didn't kiss me." Haley smiled. "Really? How could could I forget?" Nathan grinned leaning downing to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. How was your day?" Nathan asked caressing her cheek.

"I think we could talk about that later." Haley said, nipping at his bottom lip then slowly releasing it.

"Mhm." Nathan mumbled before crashing his lips on to hers. Haley kissed back with force. She hadn't seen him in 3 days because everything has been so hectic; meaning she had some serious Nathan withdrawal. Taking Nathan by surprise she flipped them over and straddled his waist. "How did you...." But stopped when Haley put her finger over his mouth, motioning him to be quiet. She quickly sealed their lips together. Nathan turned to the side to deepen the kiss, letting out a loud ground when Haley grinded against his lower anatomy. Their making out sesstion was getting heated. Somewhere in between it all Haley removed Nathan's shirt and was about to unbutton his jeans until the bedroom door opened.

"Oops." Brooke said when she saw she interrupted them. Taylor just quietly laughed as Lucas joined in with her.

"Damn it Brooke don't you ever knock." Haley said frustrated as she handed Nathan back his shirt.

"Sorry I know this isn't the first time this has happened, but we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us. Apparently not so we are just going to go down stairs." Brooke said as she closed the door.

"Go Baby James!" Haley heard Taylor yell through the door. She immediately blushed a bright red and looked back at Nathan and shook her head in disbelief.

'_Will we ever get some damn privacy?!'_

* * *

_Dear Haley,_

_I have written you 50 letters and still no answer. I can't believe that I've actually lost you. Do you think you could ever forgive me? Or at least write me one letter saying that you are receiving all of these letters. I know you probably don't even want to pick up a pen for me and that's my fault. But I'm trying Haley, please write me something. I love you with all my heart and I can't let you go. I know this all sounds like repetition, but I won't stop writing even if I have to write the same things over and over again. _

_I'll wait forever,_

_Nathan_

"What are you doing?" He asked as he came into the room. The girl jumped up and quickly put the letter down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"How long have you been reading these?"

"I've only read a few. Do they belong to your..."

"No one, just put it back in the box." She put the letter back in its envelope and into the box.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't open this again." He commanded, taking the box, opening the closet door and shoving it in the back of the closet.

He turned around and motioned for the girl to go back out to the living room. When he saw she was gone he took out a key and locked the door.

'_Good...nice and locked. No one is coming in here.'_

* * *

A/N: I know there was a lot of new information but if you have any questions please feel free to ask me. Thanks for reading and please review. It would really mean a lot to me if you told me hold I was doing. :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're awesome! I did however, received a lot saying you were confused. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to confuse you in anyway. Some of you are confused and are wondering if that is Nathan at the end of the chapters. The answer is no, it is not. Hopefully by the end of this chapter everything will be cleared up. Sorry...

goldenbabe: I think you were referring to chapter19 because 20 doesn't have any flashbacks, but to clear that up, Nathan is a virgin he wasn't with anyone else. The couple at the end was not Nathan or Haley.

* * *

Haley was currently sitting in the tutor center working on some homework while Jake worked on some more math problems, when the door flew open making her jump.

"Sorry Haley, I didn't mean to frighten you. Hello Jake." Mr. Turner said, Jake nodding his hello. Walking into the room he took the seat across from Haley and put a file on the table. "I know it's the last week before the holiday break, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a huge favor."

"Okay sure what is it?" Haley asked know paying close attention.

"Since Mr. Jagielski has caught up with his work and is keeping up with his class you don't have anyone to tutor. We have a student in need of extra help. She is ineligible to be apart of her previous activities and as a senior we want her to be involved in as much clubs a possible for her college applications." Mr. Turner explained about to open the folder until Haley stopped him.

"Are you asking me to tutor some else?"

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"Well no need to show me the folder, I'll do it. I came here to help people in the first place. What's her name?" Haley asked excitedly, she couldn't wait to help someone else.

"Rachel Gatina."

"What?"

"Is that a problem?" Mr. Turner asked looking back in forth between Haley and Jake.

"Um, no not at all." Haley said and smiled as Mr. Turner walked out of the room. The smile disappeared as soon as Mr. Turner left. Turning back to Jake her eyes widened.

"Okay what's wrong with Rachel?" Jake asked with an amused face.

"She's going to give me hell."

"Why?"

"Because Brooke replaced her on the cheer leading squad and not to mention she used to like Lucas who is Brooke's boyfriend. And me ,little old Haley James, is trapped in between it all now." Haley said all in one breath, gasping for air when she was done.

"Deep breaths...good and your right she's going to give you hell." Jake laughed at the glare Haley sent his way.

"Jake this is so not funny. The evil red head is going to torture me and you're laughing. I thought we were friends. Aren't you supposed to say, _'No Haley, everything is going to be alright. You're just jumping to conclusions.'_"

"You're right, I am your friend and friends don't lie. Sorry Haley, but your screwed, I've known Rachel since middle school and trust me she's not a happy person when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Geez thanks, that's so comforting."

"Yea but you never know, she can surprise you."

"Or she can just make my life a living hell."

"Or that...well good luck. Thanks for tutoring me Hales, tell the guys hi. Have a great vacation." Jake said packing up his bag and leaving.

"Bye Jake..." Haley mumbled, putting her head down on the desk. _'Oh joy, more drama.'_

* * *

"Is that the last box?" Karen asked looking back at her semi empty home.

"That's the last of it." Nathan answered coming down the stairs with a box in his hand.

"Great, just put that box in the car and we can meet Lucas at the cafe." Karen informed. She looked back one more time, remembering all of the good memories the home held.

"Mom?" Nathan asked seeing his mother stop at the door way. "I know it's hard but we have to go." Karen nodded her head letting one tear fall; she quickly wiped it away and gave a small smile before closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry mom." Nathan whispered in her ear as he embraced her in a hug. Karen held her son tightly, hoping she wouldn't lose him either.

_Karen's Cafe_

Lucas looked up from the counter when heard the bells jingle, indicating that someone had entered. Karen smiled at her son and motioned for him to join them. Taking a seat the three sat quietly, none wanting to start the conversation.

"Where the hell are we supposed to live?" Lucas blurted out louder than he intended.

"Subtle..." Nathan deadpanned.

"Boys, please." Karen hushed them.

"What its just a question." Lucas defended himself.

"I know and I wish I had the answers for you but I don't. I was talking to Jimmy and he said that there's a small house for sale near his home. I was going to go in a few and check it out, see if its in good condition and if it is I was going to buy it."

"Just like that?" Lucas asked.

"There's nothing else I can do. If the house is good enough, we will live there or we can just sleep in the car for a few months before we find _'the perfect home'_."

"Mom I didn't mean it like that." Lucas explained feeling bad about upsetting his mother.

"I know, but for now we take what we can get."

"So when are you going?"

"Now actually, I just wanted to let both of you know first." Karen said getting up from her seat.

"Fine, I will go with you." Lucas said following her.

"Who's going to watch the cafe?"

"I'll do it." Nathan offered.

"Okay then it's settled. If it gets slow just lock up Nate." Said Karen.

"Give me call when you're done." Nathan told Lucas as they bummed fists.

Nathan watched as they drove away. He was about to turn back when he noticed his father's black SUV. He was about to call his mom back, when he saw someone get out of the car. The young girl opened the door and waved good bye. Nathan almost fell back when he saw her.

_'Rachel?'_

* * *

"So BJ, what are your plans for Christmas?" Taylor asked as she licked her spoon clean. Haley had returned home to find Taylor baking a cake.

"I don't know really. I was thinking of spending Christmas Eve with Nathan and then Christmas day with dad." Haley said applying some frosting to the cake.

"Does hanging out with Nathan include Brooke and Lucas?"

"Well yea, we're all going to hang out during the day and then Nathan and I are going to split. He says he has something special planned."

"Really? You know Hales, I can think of something that boys consider 'special'."

"Taylor, Nathan's not like that."

"He's a boy Haley, they're all like that."

"Not Nathan."

"That's what my mother said about my father and look how well that turned out." Taylor reminded her.

"Taylor your mother was amazing but your father...ugh I don't know what she ever saw in him." Haley scrunched up her face.

"Hey, he's not that bad." Taylor defended flicking some icing at her.

"Tay, he left you alone for the holidays." Haley was going to continue but stopped when she saw Taylor flinch. Knowing she hit a soft spot she decided to stop talking.

"I know, just like he left my mom." Taylor whispered, a tear falling.

"Taylor I'm sor..."

"Say it Hales, just say it! The reason my mom is dead is because of him!" Taylor yelled full on crying now.

"Taylor please, I'm so sorry. I was way out line." Haley said going around the counter bringing Taylor into a hug. Haley whispered comforting things to Taylor trying to calm her down. Haley always thought she could relate to Taylor because they both lost their mothers, but she was wrong. Haley didn't lose her mother the way Taylor did, she couldn't blame her father for her mother's death like Taylor could. She was going through a much more traumatic thing than Haley ever had to endure.

Taylor was always close to her mom, but when her parents got a divorce everything changed. Her mother wasn't around anymore and if she was she would always be drunk. After her mother thought she lost her father for good she turned to alcohol. Months after Taylor was called into the hospital where she was informed that her mother had past away due to liver failure. It was then that she had needed Haley and Brooke the most. They were at her side the whole time, never imagining that they could go through something like that. It was like an epic romance that went down hill; something that couldn't be undone.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you." Taylor said taking a sip of water that Haley handed to her after calming her down.

"It's okay."

"It just gets harder around this time of the year you know?"

"Yea I do. Taylor if you want I can give you some privacy." Haley offered.

"No I need....I need to dance." Taylor said motioning to the music room.

"Sure go ahead."

"No, remember that song you and your mom wrote for me. The one that I danced to at my last recital, the one my mom actually showed up to."

"Taylor I don't play anymore, I tried a few months back and it was really hard for me." Haley said backing away from the room.

"Please Haley." Taylor begged.

Haley sighed, running her hand over her face. She nodded her head and walked over to the piano, sitting down she fidgeted around with her pinkie ring. Lifting the cover she pressed down on the keys and smiled at the familiar sound. Stopping she tried to remember the notes for Taylor's song. Taylor began to move slowly as the gentle melody filled the room. Haley let a few tears fall as she continued to play. Closing her eyes she let her fingers glide across the keys. She felt like she was a little girl again, with her mother sitting next to her showing her the different keys and what sounds they made. She opened her eyes to see Taylor completely engrossed in the music as she danced around the room.

Haley continued to play but stopped when she heard the front door slam. Both girls looked up to see Brooke run up the stairs.

"What do you think happened?" Haley asked as she heard the bedroom door slam.

"Boy trouble?" Taylor guessed.

"No Lucas is with his mom, must be a clothes emergency." Haley laughed leaving the room.

"Thanks Haley." Taylor said pointing back at the piano.

"Thank you Taylor, if it weren't for you, I would have never went near that thing." Haley smiled.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Both Haley and Taylor looked up the stairs and shook their heads. An angry Brooke was never fun.

"Here we go." They said in unison.

"So what do you think?" The Realtor asked.

Karen looked around the house once more. It was beautiful, a kitchen, large living area, three bathrooms and three bedrooms. It was perfect for them.

"I'll take." Karen said confidently.

"Perfect just sign here and its yours." The Realtor smiled handing Karen a pen. Taking the papers she left the home and got into her car.

"Do you hate me?" Karen asked, her hands holding her face.

"Why would I hate you mom?" Lucas asked holding in his laughter.

"Because I bought this house without consulting you boys first."

"Mom it's perfect. And besides it's only a few houses down from Brooke...I could get used to this."

"Don't get any ideas." Karen warned.

"Yes mommy." Lucas said in little boy tone, laughing when Karen hit him in the back of his head.

"Come on let's go rescue your brother from the cafe."

_Karen's Cafe_

Nathan was locking up the cafe after a slow day. He just couldn't seem to get that scene with Rachel out of his mind. _'What was she doing with my dad? What was dad doing with her? Maybe I was just seeing things.' _Nathan shook his head trying to stop the questions swarming around in his mind. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his brother come in and take a seat at the counter.

"Hey Nate you ready to get out of here?"

"Huh?" Nathan asked walking out of the back area.

"You ready to leave?" Lucas repeated.

"Uh yea let me grab my coat?"

"Nate is everything alright? You kinda look a little bit out there."

"Yea." He lied.

"Okay what's up?"

"Where's mom?" Nathan asked looking around.

"In the car waiting."

"I saw dad's car stop across the street today. I thought he was going to come in here so I was going to call you, but he wasn't, he didn't even get out of his car."

"So..."

"He didn't get out of the car but someone else did."

"Who?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel? Rachel Gatina?"

"Yea man, I don't know what the hell was going on, but I saw her come out of the car, wave, and then walk off.

"Are you sure it was dad's car. It could have been anybody."

"No it was him, it had that stupid_ 'basketball king'_ bumper sticker on it."

"What the hell?"

"Yea, that's what I said."

"Brooke?" Haley asked cautiously as she opened the door slowly.

"Wait, what if she has a weapon?" Taylor asked stopping Haley.

"Seriously Tay, what could she have?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know... a hanger....a really big hanger." Taylor whispered.

"You know I can hear you two right?" Brooke informed. Walking into the room Haley and Taylor took a seat next to Brooke on her bed.

"What's wrong B?" Taylor asked looking around the room trying to find the floor. The entire room was covered with clothes; it literally looked as if the closet exploded.

"I can't find anything to wear for tomorrow." Brooke huffed.

"Well how about we go to the mall early in the morning and be back in time before are friends come over." Haley suggested.

"The mall? On Christmas Eve? Haley do you know how crazy it's going to be?"

"Well it's either that or put on the clothes you have here."

"Ugh, fine!" Haley laughed and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to watch a movie."

"But what about the guys?"

"They can't come over, they're busy fixing up their new place."

"What?! No Lucas?" Brooke asked with a sad face.

"Oh you poor baby." Taylor laughed following Haley out of the room.

"Hey what about me?" Brooke yelled after them.

She looked around before opening the door to his study. Tiptoeing her way over to the closet door, she turned the knob, only to find it locked.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked frightening the girl.

"Dan! You scared the crap out me!" She said holding her hand to her chest.

"Rachel what are you doing? I thought I told you to not read the letters anymore."

"I know but I wanted to see what he had written next. They were really sad and I wanted to know if she ever wrote back."

"Rachel they're not that entertaining."Dan said running his hand down her arm.

"You read them?"

"Yes, every time my son brought me one to mail out I read it."

"But they didn't have a stamp on them."

"I know."

"But..."

"Enough of this, why don't we go into the other room?" Dan smiled.

"Um sure." Rachel hesitantly agreed following Dan. Once she got to the door way she looked back at the locked closet door, turned off the light and shut the door; all while wondering why the letters were put away in some box.

A/N: Okay so there you go, the two mystery people have been revealed. Hopefully this clears up anyone's confusion. If not please feel free to PM me. I know right, Dan and Rachel? It's all part of my plan for this story. Don't worry it will all be explained with time. Thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I couldn't wait to write this chapter and I really like it and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again and here's chapter 22! :)

"Shhh...." Brooke laughed quietly, putting her finger over her mouth signaling Taylor to be quiet. Taylor nodded her head and they continued to walk into the dark room. Finally getting to the bed they saw a very peaceful Haley sleeping. Brooke went to go shake her but Taylor's hand stopped her.

"What if she gets mad?"

"Seriously? It's just Haley, what could she possibly do?" Brooke whispered back.

"I don't know, but for a little girl she's mighty scary when you piss her off."

"Oh come on Tay, man up." Brooke said flexing her arms.

"Okay, here it goes..."

"HALEY!" Brooke yelled in right in her ear then stepped back as Haley flew up surprised and tumbling on to the floor. Taylor started to creep back toward the door, knowing hell was about to come. Haley rubbed her head and looked up to see a smiling Brooke and guilty Taylor peeking in through the door. Brooke continued to smile until she saw Haley's face turn into a mean and angry glare. Making her way towards the door she ran out of the room when Haley sprinted after her.

"BROOKE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Haley shrieked running past their father and a hiding Taylor.

"What the heck is going on?" Jimmy asked Taylor.

"You don't wanna know." Taylor said looking at Jimmy.

"Cshhh" the loud sound made its way all around the house.

"She did it!" Haley and Brooke yelled at the same time.

Jimmy just shook his head.

_'My girls'_

* * *

"Damn it Haley, this thing really hurts. You better hope it disappears by tonight." Brooked huffed putting the sleeve of her sweater down covering the back and blue that now stained her skin.

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice again before waking me up at 6:00 a.m on Christmas Eve." Haley bit back.

"But you had said we'd get up early to go to the mall." Brooke pouted.

"Ugh, I meant you and Taylor."

"Oh well it's too late now." Brooke perked up bouncing off into another store.

When Jimmy came downstairs he saw Brooke and Haley on the floor with a broken vase next to them, he just couldn't help but to laugh. After Brooke had apologized, Haley went and got dressed only to be yanked out of the house by Brooke and here they were now; at the mall.

"I can't believe we've been here for an hour and Brooke has already been through half of the store, argued with a cashier, fought with a 30 year old woman and yet she still keeps on going." Haley said to Taylor. Taylor shook her head and followed her into yet another store.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Lucas shouted softly. He and Nathan were currently in the mall making their way to a jewelry store.

"Dude I can't believe you didn't know." Nathan laughed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know Haley and I got the same exact gift for Brooke." Lucas exclaimed, holding up the box in his hand. Lucas had gotten Brooke a silver bracelet that crisscrossed around the wrist only to find out Haley had already bought it.

"Well a least now you can re-event yourself. Come up with something better." Nathan pointed out.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Lucas said walking into the jewelry store with Nathan on his tail.

"Um excuse me..." Lucas said to the saleswoman. Turning around she gave the boys and expectant look.

"Yes, how can I help you." She said in a kind tone.

"I'm here to return this bracelet." Lucas gestured to the bag in his hands.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you returning this beautiful piece of art?" She asked gently taking it out of it's box.

"Well...my brother's girlfriend..." Lucas said motioning to Nathan. "...and I got the same gift for my girlfriend and now I'm here trying to find something better."

"Okay let me get this straight, you need to find another gift by tonight."

"Yea pretty much."

"Alright I will take this bracelet and let you pick out anything else you find here in that same price range."

"Really, that's great. So what exactly is in this price range?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Well there are lockets, necklaces, earrings, but if you want to stick with bracelets there is the charm bracelet."

"Charm?"

"Dude how do you not know what a charm bracelet is." Nathan laughed.

"Because I'm not a girl like you." Lucas bit back.

"Oh yea, let's ask Haley..." Nathan smirked.

"Ask me what?"

Both boys turned around to the voice only to be scared as shit at the sight of their girlfriends and Taylor. A million questions were running through their minds at the moment. '_ What the hell are they doing here?' 'I hope she didn't hear what Lucas and I were talking about, would she be upset if she did?'_

_'How they hell am I supposed to get out of this one?' they thought._

"Hey boys what are you doing here? In a jewelry store? On Christmas Eve?" Brooke asked with a huge ass grin on her face, which meant only one thing...she would be seething if she knew Lucas was here for her gift.

Thinking quickly Nathan just blurted out, "Getting something for our mom..." then quickly shut his eyes knowing it sounded lame, but Brooke being Brooke she bought it.

"Oh really, that's so sweet. You can take care of this right Nate...I'm just going to steal Lucas for a while." Brooke said grabbing Lucas' arm and pulling him out of the store. Before he was out of the store he grabbed Haley and whispered a few things into her ear before being yanked out by Brooke.

Haley turned to Nathan with her eye brow raised. "What the hell is going on?" she asked. Taylor just quietly laughed behind Haley, Nathan in an uncomfortable position.

"Lucas came here to exchange Brooke's gift since you both got her the same thing."

"And he's getting her a charm bracelet?" Haley asked writing down something on a sheet of paper with a pen she always carried around with her.

"Yea, how did..."Nathan was going to ask but stopped when Haley gave him the paper. On the paper five different things were written...13, letters, ily, star, mpg. Nathan read it over twice and then looked up to Haley with a confused look on his face.

Haley giggled, he looked so adorable when he was confused. Walking up to him she patted his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss before whispering, " you are too cute for your own damn good." She went to the counter and waited for the salesperson to come back. Nathan smiled and went up behind her and rested his hands on the counter blocking her in.

"So what exactly is on that piece of paper?" He asked.

"These are some of the things that are symbolic in Lucas and Brooke's relationship." Haley smiled.

"Okay so what does the mpg mean?" Taylor asked leaning on the counter next to them.

"It means, _'My Pretty Girl'._" Haley grinned.

"Awe, that's so cute..." Taylor awed.

"I know right." Haley said not knowing that Nathan's was currently wondering if he got her the right gift.

"Okay so this is...Oh hello, what happened to the other guy?" The saleswoman came out of the back room.

"Um, his girlfriend actually came in here and he had to go." Nathan answered her.

"Oh, so who are these two lovely girls?" She asked taking out a small box from under the counter.

"This is my girlfriend Haley and this is Taylor."

"So you're the one who got the same gift as the other boy." she laughed.

"Yupp, that's me." Haley grinned.

"Well, now that he's gone I hope you can figured out what kind of charms he would like to put on the bracelet."

"As a matter of fact we do." Haley said handing her the paper. Looking over it the saleswoman nodded her head until she came to one.

"I'm sorry but we can't do this one, the owner isn't here today and he's the one who usually does the engravings on charms. Do you think you can pick out another?"

"Damn I can't think of anything." Haley said turning her head towards Taylor silently asking. Taylor looked in deep thought until her face straightened and pure excitement was found on her face.

"BJ, do you remember when you guys used to write letters to each other when you moved to Jersey..." Taylor said not noticing the way Nathan and Haley flinched at the mention of it. "and every time when Lucas would write to Brooke he would close up the letter saying..."

"Oh my god, you are right. Great thinking Tay." Haley said and told the saleswoman.

"Oh thank goodness that its over." Haley proclaimed, walking through the mall with Taylor, her hand entwined with Nathan's as he held the jewelry bag in the other.

"Tell me about it, Brooke woke me up early too." Taylor said, noticing Nathan was really quiet and looked dazed.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the arcade and get Tim I'll be back." He said taking off in the other direction.

"Hales, what's up with Nathan? He looks like he's seen a ghost or something.

"What you mean?"

"Ever since we came out of the store he looks like he's been in deep thought about something."

"Yea, I noticed but I didn't want to say anything...shh here he comes." Haley said and smiled when she saw him and Tim goofing around as they came back.

"Hey Timmy." Haley said using her new nickname for Nathan's best friend. Since they got to know each other better Haley couldn't help but to think of Tim as a little kid stuck inside a teenagers body. Tim smiled his goofy smile and squeaked out, "Hi Haley." Nathan had to role his eyes playfully at his awestruck friend.

"I didn't know you were here." Haley informed Tim.

"I came with Nathan and Lucas, but just ended up at the arcade."

"Oh...where are my manner, Tim this is my friend Taylor, Taylor this is Nathan's friend Tim." Taylor shook his hand smiling while Tim looked lovestruck. Nathan nudged Tim in the arm afraid his friend might start drooling.

"Babe, we're gonna get out of here. So I'll see you later at your house?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, I'll see you later." She answered tiptoeing up to him where she met him for a sweet kiss.

"Love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." she breathed out. Sighing as he left with Tim.

"You two are so cute." Taylor said. "Forget I ever said anything about him being dazed, I think I know what he was thinking about." Taylor laughed when Haley bummed her hip with her own.

"Girls, now I know you want to have your own Christmas Eve thing tonight but I have some rules." Jimmy informed. The girls had gotten home after they had met back up with Brooke at the mall. They all groaned in disappointment at Jimmy's words.

"If there are going to be boys in my house while I'm not here, there's definitely going to be some rules. First, in absolutely no way does this gathering go over 10 people. Second, don't break everything in the house." Jimmy said giving Brooke and Haley a pointed look. "And third, no boys in the bedrooms. Now I think I can trust you three while I'm visiting my friend from college tonight, don't prove me wrong."Jimmy said then walking up the stairs.

"Okay girls you heard the man lets get this thing started." Brooke grinned.

_Let the fun begin_

* * *

"Boys?" Karen yelled from downstairs. She was running around everywhere looking for her jacket. While Nathan, Lucas, and Tim were playing NBA Live in the Nathan's room.

"Yea?" Lucas yelled while hitting the buttons faster on the control.

"I'm leaving with Shari to that party they're having in town. I won't be back until three Shari and I are going to go out afterwards. So I'm telling you boys to behave. Tim your mom told me to tell you to stay here tonight since we won't be back until later." Karen said putting on her jacket at the doorway of Nathan's room.

"Okay bye mom. Bye Karen." They said in unison.

"Damn it Nathan you cheated!" Lucas blew out throwing the control on the bed.

"No I didn't you just suck at this game." Nathan smirked and high-fived Tim.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Tim asked.

"We're going over to Brooke and Haley's house. They're having a small gathering at their place tonight." Lucas answered.

"Cool...is Taylor going to be there?" Tim tried to ask nonchalantly. Lucas looked a Nathan and Nathan shrugged his shoulders laughing.

_Let the fun begin _

* * *

"Okay is everything ready?" Haley asked Taylor coming over to the counter where Taylor was frosting some cupcakes.

"Yea, now all we have to do is get ready."

"Where the hell is Brooke?" Haley blew out frustrated.

"I don't know, she said something about going upstairs..." she said looking at her watch, "...about two hours ago."

"Are you kidding me?" Haley said before running up the stairs with Taylor right behind her. She walked into Brooke's room to see Brooke applying make up to her face.

"Brooke?"

"Hey...why aren't you two ready?" Brooke asked finishing up.

"Because we were downstairs cooking and decorating unlike you." Haley bit out.

"Oh well I hope it looks nice." Brooke smiled,clueless.

"Yea and now you get to hear everyone compliment it while we get ready." Taylor said pushing Brooke out the room, while she and Haley made their way to their separate rooms.

"Ugh fine!" Brooke huffed making her way to the front door when she heard knocking. Fixing her slick black dress once more before opening the door. Revealing three very handsome boys.

"Hey guys, you're early." Brooke said letting them in.

"No we're not, it's already 7:30. Where is everyone?" Nathan asked.

_'Shit maybe I should have helped a little more' Brooke thought._

"Um, they're still getting ready." Brooke said leading them into the living room that was decorated with lights. The boys sat down on the couch leaning into the coffee table where there was separate bowls of chips and candy canes. "I guess I'll get you some drinks...typical boys."Brooke mumbled the last part under her breath.

_Mean while upstairs_

"Haley what the hell are you wearing?" Taylor said walking into Haley's room.

"It's called a sweater and skirt Taylor you should try it some time." Haley said eying Taylor's very revealing green dress.

"Well Brooke is going to freak when she sees you wearing innocent good girl clothes." Taylor said flicking Haley's so called sweater.

"I don't care what Brooke thinks." Haley said adding her strawberry lip gloss.

"But don't you want Nathan to think you look sexy?" Taylor said trying to persuade Haley.

"Ha, nice try. I could wear sweats and a tank top and Nathan would find me sexy." Haley smirked back at her.

"Ugh, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Taylor said walking down the stairs meeting up with Brooke.

Haley shook her head in amusement and looked at herself once more in the mirror. She smiled, she had on a mid thigh length skirt on, with a black tank top with a red sweater zipped half way, red converse and her long brown locks hanging loosely at her back. Making her way downstairs she was about to enter the living room when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she smiled at Jake and Peyton.

"Hey guys...Jenny. She looks so adorable." Haley said grabbing her when Peyton handed her over.

"I'm sorry Haley but my parents couldn't watch her." Peyton said laughing at the way Haley was playing with the little girl.

"It's no problem come right in. Everyone is in the living room." Haley said leading the way with Jenny still attached to her hip.

"Hey everyone." Jake said taking a seat next to Tim.

"Sup Jake, Peyton?" Tim asked.

"Awe who is this little cutie?" Brooke asked taking Jenny from Haley. Haley laughed looking for a seat. Not finding one she was going to go get one from the dining room but Nathan stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked taking her hand.

"I have to go get a seat." Nathan nodded his head but didn't release her hand, instead he pulled her over to him and sat her down on his lap. "You look so sexy in red." he whispered in her ear, tugging on it gently.

"Down boy, there's a child in the room." Haley giggled.

"I doubt she would remember if I kissed you like this..." Nathan said capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Haley turned a little so her hair fell around so she could use it as a curtain to hide them. Nathan sucked on her bottom lip and was about to deepen the kiss until a loud cry broke out in the room.

"I didn't do it!" Brooke said handing Jenny over to Jake. Getting up Jake took Jenny out to the hall and tried to calm her down.

"Sorry Peyton." Brooke apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it, she gets a little fussy when she's hungry." Peyton explained.

"Well then let's eat people." Taylor said walking into the dining room with Tim right on her heel.

"Wanna help me bring the food?" Haley said smiling at Nathan.

"Oh yea." he said grabbing her hand and racing into the kitchen.

Everyone was already seated around the dining room with Jenny seated on Peyton's lap. They were all talking and getting to know each other while they waited for the food.

"Mmm...I think we should take the food now." Haley said breaking the kiss. She was currently seated on the kitchen counter with Nathan standing between her legs as they continued to make out.

"You know you really shouldn't wear short skirts like this one when you want to get my attention _away_ from you." Nathan informed kissing her once again while his hands caressed the creamy skin of her thighs.

"Where the hell are Naley with the food?" Brooke said getting up from her chair and walking towards the kitchen.

"Ten bucks says they're upstairs getting it on." Taylor said with a smirk.

"Twenty says they're just making out but its getting heated." Lucas said with a knowing grin.

"You're on." Taylor said shaking Lucas' hand while everyone else just sat confused as to what the hell a Naley was.

"What's taking so long..." Brooke said walking in but stopping at the sight in front of her. "Oh my god can't you horn dogs wait until everyone leaves for that." Brooke said and grabbed part of the food and walked out of the room.

"We really need to go somewhere private if not Brooke is always going to be walking in on us." Nathan laughed trying to straighten out his dark blue button up shirt. Haley was about to jump off the counter when she pulled Nathan back to her. "Come here." she said and ran her thumb over his bottom lip, wiping off her lip gloss. She smiled when he kissed her thumb and helped her off the counter.

"Ugh..." Brooke said putting the food down on the table.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing, you can never get anything done with those to overly affectionate people in there." Brooke huffed.

"What did they do now?" Lucas asked confident that he was going to be right.

"What they always do...make out, except this time it was like rated R making out with touching and moaning and more touching and moaning. I swear I thought I was watching a mini porno." Brooke said disgusted.

"Brooke!" Tim said gesturing to Jenny.

"Oh sorry, I meant movie not porno...oops. I'm just going to shut up now." Brooke said her cheeks a bright red.

"Ha, I win." Lucas smirked, his hand out waiting for the money. Taylor just glared at him and slapped the twenty dollars into his hand. Nathan and Haley walked in with the rest of the food wondering what they missed.

"Finally I'm starving." Tim said reaching out to grab whatever he could reach, everyone laughing at his outburst.

"Thanks guys that food was awesome." Jake said cuddling a sleeping Jenny.

"It was no problem, Taylor and I slaved all day cooking that food, while a certain someone was upstairs playing Barbie dress up with herself." Haley said giving Brooke a pointed look.

"Okay so I have an idea." Taylor informed.

"Uh oh that's never a good thing." Brooke said laughing.

"Shh you, let's play a game."

"Okay what?" Haley asked.

"Truth or Dare."

"I don't know that never ends well." Peyton threw in.

"Come on...." Taylor continued.

"Fine." They all said. "Hey Hales is there somewhere I can put Jenny so she can sleep?" Jake asked.

"Uh yea just follow me." Haley said going up the stairs. "She can stay in my room over here." Haley said opening the door. Jake laid Jenny on the bed and blocked her in with the pillows so she wouldn't fall off. They walked back down and went in to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Okay I will start." Taylor said.

"Umm..Brooke! Truth or Dare?" She smiled smugly.

"Dare." Brooked challenged.

"Okay your funeral."Taylor smiled. "I dare you to tell us all what exactly were you doing when I caught you in your room a few years ago."

"Taylor!" Brooke yelled.

"You chose dare..." Taylor smiled.

"Fine, god kill me now. I was Brooking myself to Lucas' picture." Brooke yelled then hiding her face in one of the pillows on the couch.

"What?" the guys asked confused.

"Wait what does she mean... eww."Peyton asked but started laughing when she figured in out.

"Oh my god that's what you were talking about Tay?" Haley laughed when Taylor nodded. She whispered what it was to Nathan and he choked on the soda he was drinking. Lucas blushed red when he and Jake realized what it was.

"Okay moving on." Brooke said.

"Fine, Peyton it's your turn."

"Umm..." Peyton couldn't figure out who to ask or what to say so Taylor moved over to her and whispered something into her ear. Peyton couldn't help but to turn red when she heard her. She looked over to Haley and right away Haley knew she was next on Taylor hit list.

"Haley Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"Who was the star of your fantasies when you were 13?" Peyton asked laughing. Haley turned bright red and gave Taylor a hard glare.

"Remember this Taylor...pay back is a bitch." Haley smiled sweetly at her.

"Just answer the question Haley." Taylor smiled back at her.

"....Nathan." Haley said quietly.

"I'm sorry who was that?" Taylor asked.

"NATHAN! Are you happy now?" Haley shrieked. Trying to stop the blush creeping on her cheeks. Everyone started to laugh again while Nathan had a permanent smirk across his face. Leaning in he whispered to Haley, "don't worry baby you star in my fantasies too."

"Okay can it be my turn again?" Taylor said raising her hand.

"NO!" Brooke and Haley yelled.

"Come on, then let's play 21 questions."

"Fine."

"Okay Peyton you first."

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Then how come you're a sophomore?"

"Because I had to take a few months off and I couldn't catch up with my work."

"Why did you have to take a few months off?" Taylor kept interrogating. Haley could see that Peyton was becoming uncomfortable so she intervened.

"Taylor I think that's enough." Haley said.

"Why? What's the worst it can get?" Taylor said turning back to Peyton waiting for her to answer.

"I was pregnant." Peyton said and turned to Jake.

"Really?" Taylor asked sarcastically. "And who's the father?" She smiled smugly.

"Taylor!" Brooke scolded.

"Jake." Peyton revealed. "Excuse me." she said and walked off to the bathroom, Jake following her.

"Taylor what the hell is your problem?" Haley asked confronting her.

"You just don't go around digging through people's personal lives." Brooke said picking up Taylor's drink and tasting it. "It's spiked." she told Haley. Haley shook her head in disappointment. Tim quickly caught Taylor when she suddenly past out and took her to the room Haley pointed to.

"Well I guess having a good time was just ruined." Brooke said throwing herself on the couch next to Lucas.

"I'm going to go check on Peyton." Haley said. "Hey Jake is she alright?" she asked when he saw Peyton drinking a glass of water as he rubbed her back to sooth her.

"She's fine, just a little hurt. She didn't want everyone to find out like that you know?"

"Yea, I'm really sorry about Taylor. She's gone now and besides we don't judge anyone."Haley confirmed.

"Thanks Hales." Peyton said wiping her tears away.

"How about we go and exchange gifts?" Haley asked and smiled when Peyton nodded.

Walking back into the room they settled into their seats and Haley announced it was time to open up gifts.

"Yay!" Brooke squealed. "Boys first." Brooke said giving Lucas his gift. Lucas opened the box to find the collection of John Steinbeck's books that were autographed.

"How did you get this?" Lucas asked amazed.

"What can I say, I have connections. Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." Lucas said smiling.

"Okay your turn Hales." Haley gave the blue wrapped box to Nathan and smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Three tickets to the next Bobcats game." Nathan beamed.

"I'm guessing you like it." Haley laughed.

"You guessed right. Thanks Hales." Nathan said kissing her sweetly.

"Okay Peyton do want to give Jake his gift?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry, but we already exchanged gifts." Jake said as he held up his wrist to show his watch while Peyton moved her hair to show her earrings.

"Ooh those are cute." Brooke said pointing to Peyton's earrings and Haley nodded her agreement.

"That means it's your turn." Lucas said to Brooke.

"No wait, we have a gift for Timmy." Haley smiled at how Tim perked up. "Here Tim, its from me and Brooke. We hope you like it." Haley said handing the wrapped package to Tim. Tim tore the wrapping of f and bounced off of his seat.

"Hell yea, the new NBA Live!" Tim burst out hugging Haley and Brooke.

"For you." Lucas said as he handed Brooke the box. She smiled and then gasped when she saw the charm bracelet. Playing with the charms she smiled at Lucas and gave him a kiss. "A star because you love them, a scroll with a feathered pen for all of the letters we wrote to each other, ily because I love you so much, 13 because that's how old we were when you know... and a heart because I gave you mine." Lucas finished. Brooke couldn't stop the huge smile that was on her face.

"I love it thank you." she kissed him again.

"Hales..."Nathan handed Haley a small box. Opening it she smiled a heart shaped locket. Flipping it over she read the engraved letters... _My Angel. _Opening the locket she smiled at the two pictures placed inside, one when they were eight years old hugging each other and the other with the two of them kissing. She looked at Nathan and cupped his cheek meeting his lips for an earth shattering kiss.

"Thank you." she whispered. "Where did you get this picture?" She laughed pointing to the one of them kissing.

"Brooke." Nathan said Brooke bowed dramatically.

"I had something else planned if you would like to join me."Nathan said holding his hand out for Haley. Haley took his hand and followed him out of the house.

"What about everyone else?" Haley asked.

"I filled them in about it earlier, they're just going to hang out now." Nathan smiled kissing her hand that was entwined with his.

"Well aren't you just the evil mastermind." Haley laughed.

"Thank you."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Nathan..." Haley whined.

"Come on we're almost there." Nathan said and they walked in perfect silence.

"Okay so we're here. Now what?" Haley said looking around at all of the beautiful lights.

"I brought you here so I can give you something."

"Nathan you already got me a gift." Haley said touching the locket that was now around her neck.

"I know but that locket was actually my moms. She gave it to me and she told me one day I could give it to you. So I got it engraved and I put the pictures in, but I wanted to get you something for you that was from me...completely from me." Nathan said pulling out the small square box.

"Nathan..."

"Open it."

Opening the box carefully she let a tear drop when she saw what was inside. There in the suede box sat a beautifully cut diamond ring. Taking out the ring she read what was engraved inside... _Always and Forever. _

"Nathan?"

"It's not an engagement ring...it's a promise ring because one day I will marry you Haley James...that is if you will have me."Nathan smiled.

"Nathan this must have cost a fortune, this is too expensive."

"No it's not, it's not enough at least not for you." Nathan said slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

"Thank you." Haley whispered leaning up to Nathan meeting him half way. They started to kiss and it quickly got heated. The need for air became more urgent so they began to kiss languidly. Breaking apart Nathan hugged Haley to himself as he started to walk. "I love you." Haley smiled.

"I love you too." Nathan smiled back kissing her temple.

"Where are we going now?" Haley asked.

"To my house. I thought we could get some dessert."

"Ooh yay! I love dessert."

"I know."

"So does it look creepy in there?" Haley said pointing to the house picturing the inside with boxes and plastic everywhere.

"No we finished everything yesterday." Nathan smiled unlocking the door.

"Wow your mom sure knows how to decorate a house in one day." Haley laughed.

"Yea we were up to like one in the morning trying to get it finished."

"So you said something about dessert." Haley smiled.

"Yea, in the kitchen." Nathan opened the fridge and pulled out piece of cake with strawberries on top.

"Oh I love your mom's chocolate cake."

"I know that's why I told her to save you a piece." Nathan laughed when Haley took a bite and sighed.

"This is so good." Haley pointed to her plate and stuck out the fork feeding some to Nathan.

"Your right that is good." Nathan said leaning into kiss Haley. She quickly responded by deepening the kiss. They started to make out heavily. Haley forgetting about her dessert, straddled Nathan and continued to kiss him feeling his obvious arousal beneath her. "Mm..god I want you." Nathan groaned.

"I want you too." Haley said and stopped. Nathan gave her a confused look wondering why she stopped.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"I have something else for you too." Haley said biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it?" Nathan asked running his hands down her arm.

"Me."

"What?" Nathan asked making sure he heard right.

"I'm ready Nathan and I want you to be my first...and my only." Haley said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Nathan got up from his seat holding on to Haley as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Moving to his bedroom he made sure everything was locked and gently put Haley on the bed and kissed her softly, with the events of what was to come clouding his mind.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. It is greatly appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're absolutely awesome! I wanted to update faster but I couldn't decide how I wanted to write this chapter. I know many of you are shocked with the last chapter because Naley took a huge step in their relationship. Some wanted me to write out the events but honestly I'm still very new to writing and I don't want to ruin what could be such a great thing for Naley. Also this chapter goes back and forth from present to flashbacks of Christmas Eve and the days after that. Flashbacks are in italics. If you're confused in anyway please feel free to let me know! :)

Haley sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. The days were going by so fast and everything has just been so hectic. They've been back in school for about a week and a half and already the teachers were piling work on them. She loved moments like these, when she could just sit back and relax. Currently she was sitting on her bed leaning on the bed frame, with Nathan sleeping beside her.

She looked down to his face seeing him so relaxed put a smile on her face; she moved her gaze and noticed his dark raven hair was all messed up and wild. She wouldn't admit it to Nathan, but she loved his hair, she loved how he would take forever to make it look perfect and how once he went to bed it would just twist and get out of control…either way he just looked so damn sexy. Lifting her hand she ran her fingers threw his hair. She knew that he loved it when she would play with his hair. Getting lost in her thoughts she blushed remembering the events of Christmas Eve.

_Breaking apart, Nathan rested his forehead against hers. "Are you sure?" He asked again looking into her eyes. Nodding her head Haley pulled him down back to her. Capturing his bottom lip, Haley nibbled on it, then doing the same to the top. Nathan kissed her back, losing patience he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Parting her lips she gasped at the contact, battling for dominance Nathan continued to explore. Running his tongue over the roof of her mouth he had Haley spinning. Quickly she tugged on his shirt and started to unbutton it. Nathan ran his hand up her leg, stopping at her creamy thighs. They continued to make out heatedly, clothes being thrown everywhere, until they both laid there completely naked. Nathan looked down at her naked form as Haley looked away. Lifting her chin and turning her to look at him he smiled._

"_You're beautiful." He whispered earning a smile from Haley. Seeing him tense she cupped his cheeks in her palm and kissed him softly._

"_What's wrong?"she questioned. Looking away, Nathan sighed and breathed out quietly, "I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You could never hurt me Nathan. I trust you and yes I know it will be painful...for the both of us, but not as much for you...but after that it's going to be pure pleasure. And I wouldn't want to experience that with anyone but you." She smiled. Nodding his head, Nathan kissed Haley, trying to muffle her scream as he gently entered her._

Feeling Nathan stir Haley was brought out of her thoughts. She looked down to see he was still fast asleep, laying his head on her chest and his arm draped across her stomach, holding her tightly against him. Smiling down at him she gently kissed his forehead. It was Saturday afternoon and Haley couldn't bear to wake him up. He had come over early in the morning after coming back from the doctors. His hand was actually healing a lot quicker than expected and he only needed to keep the cast on for another three weeks. He was so tired when he came over so he just joined her in bed. Hours later he was still fast asleep. Her head popped up, however, when her cell phone went off. She moved as fast as she could without waking Nathan and grabbed her phone from her night stand.

"Hello." She spoke quietly into the phone.

"_Haley? Why are you speaking so low? And where are you? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. I don't have my time, it's not like I'm going to waste my whole Saturday here." Rachel grumbled._

Glancing at the clock Haley saw it was already 2:45.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I lost track of time. I'll be there in 15 minutes bye." Haley immediately hung up the phone. After Christmas, Haley met up with Rachel and they agreed on a time schedule. So far they've had three sessions, but all of them ended with a whiny Rachel and a frustrated Haley.

Running her fingers through his hair once more Haley leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Nathan, baby, it's time to wake up." He stirred slightly and groaned. "Why?" he retorted, in a sleep laced voice.

"Because I have to go to tutoring and you have to go home to get ready for court." She proclaimed.

"I don't wanna." Nathan whined nestling his head further into her neck.

"Neither do I, but we have to."

"Fine," Nathan gave up. Sitting up he kissed Haley firmly before finding his sneakers and putting them back on while Haley gathered her stuff. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "I wish you could come with me."

"So do I, but at least after today all the madness will finally end."

"Or start." He mumbled.

"Stop thinking negative, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Nathan muttered, kissing her one last time before making his way to the door.

Skipping her way down the hall Haley came to a stop when Brooke's door flew open revealing a disheveled Brooke and Lucas. Brooke was pulling down her skirt while Lucas had half of his shirt over his head. Haley burst out laughing, _'finally some payback.'_ she thought. It wasn't too long ago when Brooke had caught her and Nathan...so to speak.

"_That was..."Haley breathed out._

"_Perfect." Nathan finished for her. Nathan lay on the bed with Haley sprawled on top of him._

"_Yea...perfect."She smiled._

"_I could stay like this forever."_

"_So could I, but unfortunately our parents are going to come back soon and I highly doubt having your mom catch us is going to be fun." Haley laughed along with Nathan._

"_I should go." Haley said getting up and getting dressed. Fully clothed she moved back to Nathan and kissed him goodbye. "We'll continue this later."She giggled at the way his eyes widened and then darkened. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Nathan kissed her breathlessly._

"_Now I really need to leave." Haley blushed as Nathan chuckled._

_Closing the front door and walking the few steps to her house Haley stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her father's car parked in the drive way. '_Crap'

_Moving to the side of the house she looked up to her window and then to the tree. Gripping onto the tree she slowly began to climb. _'How the hell does Nathan do this?' _she thought gasping for air when she finally made it through the window. Wiping the sweat from her brow Haley turned on the lamp on her desk. Turning around she jumped into the air._

"_Holy shit Brooke don't do that!" Haley whisper-shouted. On her bed sat a very angry looking Brooke James with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping on the floor._

"_Where the hell have ...Oh My God!" Brooke pointed at her._

"_What?"_

"_You had sex!" Brooke shrieked. Haley raced over to her and clasped her hand over Brooke's mouth._

"_Are you trying to get me caught?" Haley asked and let go when Brooke shook her head._

"_I'm right aren't I? You did the dirty with Nate." Brooke beamed._

"_NO!" Haley answered too quickly then furiously blushed._

"_I knew it!"_

"_How...how could you tell?" Haley questioned._

"_You're glowing." Brooke smiled adoringly._

"_Are you disappointed in me?"_

"_What?! NO! I'm very proud. My little Haley is finally a woman. So tell me was it awesome? I know it must have been. I mean come on he's Lucas' brother he has to be naturally gifted like his big brother." Brooke rambled._

"_Brooke!" Haley exclaimed._

"_What? It's nothing to be ashamed of Haley. Come on don't leave me in suspense here." Brooke nudged her._

"_It was...AMAZING!" Haley sighed. Brooke shrieked and clapped her hands together._

"_So how big is he?" Brooke asked bluntly._

"_WHAT?!" Haley shouted._

"_Oh come on, Nathan's a size 14, and you know what they say about guys with big feet." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows._

"_Oh my god!"_

"_So...come on put it into the formula...divide by 2 then multiply by 1.5," Brooke smirked. Haley blushed profusely and shook her head. Brooke smirk vanished and she asked, "...smaller?" and gasped when Haley shook her head. "Bigger?" Brooke's eyes widened when Haley nodded. "So how big is he?!" Brooke exclaimed 'needing' to know. Haley just laughed and shook her head. _

"_Now way am I telling." She smirked and broke out into another fit of laughter when Brooke huffed and stomped out of the room like a child. _

"_I just wanted to know who the 'bigger' brother was?" Brooke pouted._

"You saw nothing." Brooke pointed at Haley. Haley motioned to her lips, invisibly sealing them. Then turning for the stairs and making her way to the library.

Walking into the courtroom with Karen and Lucas, Nathan's jaw clenched when he saw his father joking around with the lawyers. Turning around Dan smirked, "Hello son."

Nathan ignored him and took a seat next to Michael.

"Okay now that we are all here, please be seated so we can start. We are here today for the custody of Nathan Scott."

"Mr. Williams we will start with you."

"My client has every right to have custody of her son. She has protected him and is looking for a way out from her abusive ex."

"What do you mean abusive?"

"Your honor, for years this man has verbally abused his son. He's belittled him and has pressured him so much. He doesn't deserve Nathan."

"Is that all?"

"No, just a few short months back Dan over stepped his boundaries by physically abusing Nathan."

"Objection!"

"What..."

"They have no evidence that my client laid one single hand on Nathan."

"Do you have evidence?" The judge questioned Michael.

"No, but that doesn't mean it didn't take place."

"Okay that's enough, Mr. Woods you may start."

"Well your honor Mr. Scott deserves custody of Nathan Scott. He has been there for him his entire life. He's helped him better himself and although he pushed Nathan it was only to help him make wise decisions. Why should Ms. Scott be given custody of Nathan when she was never around?"

"Is this true?"

Michael looked shocked and turned to Karen who just lowered her head. Shaking his head in disbelief Michael turned away and saw Dan smirk.

"I guess that's my answer. Anything else?"

"Yes actually there is, just to prove how much better it would be to side with Mr. Scott. A few years back Nathan was in a serious accident and had to go under medical care. The one by his side the whole time was Mr. Scott. Not even a call was received from Ms. Scott while their stay in the hospital. It looks like her business is more important to her than the well being of her son."

"Objection! My client never received a call from Mr. Scott while she was out expanding her business."

"Okay that's enough I've come to a decision..."

"Finally!" Rachel blew out.

"Look I said I was sorry." Haley said taking a seat across from her.

"Apology accepted, can we please start? I have to meet someone after this." Rachel asked in a kind tone remembering what Haley told her at their first session.

"_You're late." Haley said calmly while Rachel rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever, lets hurry this along Holly. I have somewhere to be and trust me when I say its not with a nerd like you."_

"_Okay, first it's Haley, now retract the claws and calm the hell down. I'm here for your benefit. I do have a social life and _you_ can trust _me_ when I say I could be doing something way more productive. Just because I'm a tutor doesn't mean that you can have your way and call the shots. _I _was asked to help _you_ out, so if you choose not to cooperate with me you can walk away now and explained to Principal Turner why you're not passing. Other than that don't waste my time, there are other kids who would gladly except my help...just say the words and I'm gone." Haley bit out._

"_Whoa, okay fine. I'll listen." Rachel said with a smirk. "Who knew a sophomore would put me in my place." Rachel thought out loud with a touch of respect in her words._

"Yes we can, since we covered this the last time, all you have to do is show me the essay you wrote that's due on Monday and if you used the techniques I showed you then it should be fine. I don't like keeping tutees long on weekends...it kills the fun." Haley smiled receiving a smile from Rachel as well.

Proofreading the essay, Haley smiled when she finished. The essay was awesome, Rachel was going to do great.

"Rachel you have such great potential, just focus more on your studies and you should be fine."

"That means no more tutoring?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I don't think so." Haley laughed. Giving her paper back to Rachel Haley started her walk back to her house, wondering how everything with Nathan was going.

"I've made my decision and I really do think that they have what is best in mind for Nathan. So I grant custody of Nathan Scott to his father, Dan Scott." The judge revealed then made his way out of the court room.

Karen broke down, turning to Lucas as Michael closed his eyes in defeat. Mr. Woods smiled and turned to Dan to congratulate him. Dan smirked and turned to Karen and gave her a smug smile. He went to turn to Nathan only to see him storm out through the court room doors.

_'This has to be some kind of fucked up nightmare!'_

"So....?" Rachel asked when she saw Dan approach her.

"I've got custody of Nathan." Dan smirked.

"That's great!" Rachel hugged him.

"I know...now is when you come in."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel questioned confused.

"You'll see." Dan evilly laughed.

_'One down, one to go!'_

A/N: I know you all probably hate me now, but it has to be done. I already have everything planned out and well this is just part of it. And I'm not sure if that's how a custody hearing really goes, but I wrote it like this to show how everything was decided. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! They help motivate me to write more!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I know it's be a while but I had a lot of things going on between my brother visiting and school. I hope you forgive me! :) Here's the next chapter!

….

"Haley stop pacing...you're making me dizzy." Brooke whined while Haley kept walking around her room worrying about Nathan. She hadn't seen him since he left to court and he still hadn't called her.

"What if something happened?"Haley said stopping to look at Brooke.

Getting up from the bed she walked over to Haley and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Hales, take a deep breath and relax. Nathan is fine. Maybe the court thing went a little late or his phone battery died. Stop thinking so negative would ya." Brooke tried to lighten the situation.

"Brooke...if something bad happens to him...he's a loose cannon. You know how he gets when he's pissed off. What if he does something, something dangerous?" Haley yelled.

"Haley listen to me, Nathan is going to be fine. I know he has bad temper, but Lucas is going to call when the whole thing is over, okay? Just wait a little longer and then call him."

"Okay..."Haley breathed.

"Good..." Brooke got cut off when her phone started to ring.

"Hey Luke..."Brooke answered after looking at the caller id.

"_Hey... is Nathan over there?" Lucas asked out of breath._

"No he's not. Lucas what happened?" Brooke questioned looking back at a frantic Haley.

"_Dan won."_

"..."

"_Hello?"_

"Yea, umm Lucas I'll call you back later." Brooke ended, hanging up the phone. Bringing Haley to sit down Brooke spoke softly, "Haley, Nathan's missing. Lucas can't find him and ...Dan has custody of him." Brooke waited for her sister's reaction.

Haley blinked twice, hoping it was all a dream. She quickly shot up from her bed and raced to her phone. She waited as the phone rang, but threw the phone when she got his voice mail.

"Haley calm down. I'm sure he'll come here. Just try to get some rest and I will wake you up when he gets here."

"Brooke..."

"No...now get in that bed." Brooke commanded.

"Fine!" Haley huffed and climbed into her bed with her phone now clutched in her hand.

…..

Haley stared at the ceiling and then back at her phone. _'Where is he?'_ Haley wondered. She turned over just in time to see a tiny rock being thrown at her window. Pulling the covers off of her she quietly walked over to the window. She sighed in relief when she saw Nathan climbing up the tree and stopping in front of her window. She opened it and stepped back so Nathan could come in.

Once Haley saw that Nathan was safely inside she shut the window and turned around and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"Nathan yelled, rubbing the spot she hit.

"Nathan I've been worried sick about you, not to mention your mom and Luke! Where the hell were you?" Haley said now pissed off.

Nathan sighed and ran his hand over his face. Of course she knew already. He was just on his way over here to tell her everything, but like any other drama that happens in Tree Hill, it was already spreading like the plague. Moving towards Haley he led her towards the bed.

"Baby, I didn't come earlier because... I was still pissed off and...I didn't want to take my anger out on you."Nathan spoke softly. Haley forgave him immediately and pulled him close for a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered kissing him softly while she played with hairs on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't come by earlier." Nathan said deepening the kiss. Haley pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"What happened?"

"Dan won...and now he's going to try and control my life... again." He answered moving to go sit on her bed.

"No! I will not let that bastard do that to you again and neither will Lucas. Baby, I swear he will get what's coming to him." Haley shrieked.

Nathan smirked as he watched Haley seething as she paced back and forth.

"What are you smirking at?"Haley questioned with her hands on her hips.

"I'm smirking at how sexy you are when you're pissed." Nathan said pulling Haley by her hips toward him.

"Oh really?"Haley retorted seductively.

"Oh yea..."Nathan answered pulling her on top of him so she was now straddling him. He quickly brought her closer and crashed their lips together. Nathan nipped and tugged at Haley's bottom lip begging for entrance. Haley quickly obliged and parted her lips, while pushing him to lay down. Nathan groaned as Haley's hands explored the hard plains of his chests and grinded down on his obvious arousal.

"Mmm...god Hales." Nathan drawled out, moving his hands up and down her thighs.

"I need you, baby," Haley breathed, squealing when Nathan suddenly flipped them over.

…..

"Hey babe, still no word?" Brooke asked opening up the front door for Lucas. Lucas simply sighed and kissed her hello. Brooke frowned. She knew how protective Lucas was of Nathan, he was like her

but with Haley, and the fact that he had no clue where his baby brother was right now was more than likely worrying him.

"Lucas?"Brooke followed him into the kitchen. She tried to read his expression but she couldn't it was like he was on autopilot. "Luke?"

"How can he just storm out of there and not tell me where he was going?" Lucas bit out. "Where the hell is he? He hasn't called or answered any of my calls or texts. I mean when he first left I knew he needed to cool off but that was almost four hours ago. What if something happened to him or..or.." Lucas rambled.

Brooke sighed, _'God he and Haley need to calm the hell down.'_

"Luke, Nathan is going to be fine. He's a big boy. Just give him sometime." Brooke spoke softly rubbing her hand over Lucas' back.

"I know...and you're right, but I just wish I knew if he was safe." Lucas explained looking around the room. "Hey, where's Haley?"

"Upstairs. I told her to get some rest because she was acting exactly like you. I promised I would wake her up if Nate came so yea that's pretty much it." Brooke informed while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She jumped when she heard something fall from upstairs.

"What was that?" Lucas asked turning his head toward the staircase.

"I don't know, it must be Haley. She probably didn't even go to sleep like I told her to." Brooke proclaimed making her way up the steps with Lucas close behind her.

"Hales?" Brooke called out quietly while she walked down the hall. Stopping at her door Brooke was about to turn the knob when she heard something that sounded like someone groaning. Putting her ear to the door she heard someone gasp and moan something about going faster.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shot away from the door. Lucas looked at her weirdly, silently asking what was wrong.

"I think I found Nathan." Brooke assumed motioning to the door. Lucas looked from the door and back to Brooke. He went to reach for the knob until Brooke slapped at his hand.

"What?"

"I wouldn't open that door if I were you."

"Why?" Lucas questioned once again.

"Babe, stop with the questions and follow me." Brooke retorted walking down the hall. Lucas looked after her retreating figure before putting his ear to the door. '_God...Nathan, harder.' _Lucas jumped back

and ran after Brooke. Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Lucas.

"I told you not to go near that door." Brooke grinned evilly.

…....

"What was that?" Peyton asked turning around to face Jake.

"I don't know but it sounded like someone was at the door." He replied getting up from bed. "I'm going to check who it is." _'Can't even get any sleep in this town.'_ Jake thought, laughing to himself, but opening the door all humor left his thoughts. "Taylor?"

Taylor stood on the porch of the house nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "Um hi Jake, is Peyton here?"

"Ye..yea she's here. Um I'll go get her." Jake proclaimed, motioning behind him before he made his way to their room. Peyton saw Jake come into the room, confusion written all over his face. "Hey, who was it?"

"Taylor...she wants to talk to you." Jake answered softly, he saw as Peyton's emotions flashed from anger to sadness. "Pey...if you don't want to talk to her I can tell her you're asleep or something." Jake figured, running his hand over her back, trying to sooth her.

"No, I'll go and I'll be fine." Peyton assured and began making her way toward the front door. Taylor continued to stand there awkwardly.

"He...hey." Taylor stumbled on her words. She was gathering up the courage to come here and talk to Peyton but by the time she got to her destination she was already falling apart and mumbling.

"Taylor I don't know what this is or why you're here, but can you make it fast. It's already 12:30 and I need to get some sleep because I have a very energetic daughter who will be up in six hours."

"Look...I wasn't planning on doing this. I mean I thought that I was just going to leave after the holidays and then you or Jake would never have to remember me or the things I said to you..."

"Taylor, I will always remember what you said...you really did hurt me. You could've just came up to me and asked me, instead of using it as question in one of your stupid games." Peyton bit out.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry..."

"You're sorry...Taylor it took you what?...three weeks to come and apologize for your actions."

"I know and I'm truly sorry...I don't do this often, you know the whole apology thing...but I know that if I continue to see you around...the guilt is just to keep on coming back to me. You're a nice person Peyton and what I did to you is unacceptable but I was sort of hoping that you could forgive me and maybe we could start over." Taylor waited, hoping that Peyton could forgive her.

Peyton sighed, what kind of person would she be if she didn't at least think about it, but she was naturally forgiving, that's something that everyone loved about her. She couldn't blame Taylor, she was drunk after all. And she did apologize even though it took awhile.

"I forgive you." Peyton replied giving Taylor a small smile. "Thanks for apologizing."

"Thanks for forgiving me Peyton...sorry to wake you so late. I'm gonna go...see you around?"

"Yea." Peyton ended, closing the door.

_'Back to the James' house.'_ Taylor thought, walking in the direction of the house, but stopping when the head lights of a car blinded her. _'What the hell?' _ Taylor saw a young red head step out of the black vehicle and run up to her house and looked back to the man in the car. _'Must be her dad.' _ She squinted back to the girl who looked back at the car and then made her way inside the house without a word. _'Why does she look so familiar?_

…...

"Finally! I thought you two were going to go at it all night!" Brooke exclaimed when a disheveled looking Nathan and Haley walked into the living room. Nathan tried to control his raven black hair as Haley tried to fix her shirt to hide all hickeys Nathan marked her with.

"Oh no need for all of that...we know what you were doing." Lucas said disgusted that he had heard his little brother having sex with his girlfriend.

"Okay." Nathan said casually before dropping his hands and putting them around Haley's waist, moving them over to the couch near Lucas and Brooke.

"You are so lucky dad doesn't come home until tomorrow." Brooke directed to Haley.

"Speaking of fathers..."Lucas interrupted staring down Nathan. Nathan knew this was coming. He sensed it. Lucas was his big brother and he would never let him forget it. Always protecting him and sticking up for him, so when he was left out of the loop of his whereabouts he was more than just worried.

"Luke..." Nathan started.

"No you listen to me...Nate I know you were pissed but you should have at least told us where you were going before storming out of there. Mom is worried sick and Dan is still on his high because of his win. I tried looking for you everywhere, why didn't you answer my calls?" Lucas rambled on.

"I didn't know I had any missed calls" Nathan held up his hand when Lucas went to talk again, "because I left my phone on vibrate in your car."

"Oh...so where were you?" Lucas asked now calm.

"I was at the old park." Nathan answered smiling at Haley. "I just had to think about somethings and cool off before I saw anyone."

"See I told you!" Brooke exclaimed pointing at Lucas.

"Yea yea yea. We better get to Dan's house before he calls the police." Lucas said standing up.

"I'm not going there yet. I'm gonna stay with Haley tonight." Nathan proclaimed.

"You know what I'm not even going to argue with you on that...I will just call him and tell him we're staying at a friend's house." Lucas said before moving to the hall.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?" Nathan asked Haley. She shook her head and sighed once he was out of earshot.

"Sooooo?" Brooke beamed over at Haley.

"So what?" Haley asked back.

"How was it?" Brooke shrieked.

"How was what?" Taylor questioned coming in from the door way and taking a seat next to Brooke.

"Nathan went missing and then Lucas came over and then we heard something up in Haley's room and when I went to check it turns out that Nathan had sneaked over and they were having hot, rough, passionate sex." Brooke explained in one breath.

"Whoa I missed that much?"

"Yup and now I'm asking Haley how it was." Brooke filled in.

"Are you going to ask that every time you find out Nathan and I were having sex?" questioned.

"Hell yes!" Brooke proclaimed, the three girls not knowing said boy was coming back from the kitchen.

"Fine, it was Amazing and Perfect and every time we share such and intimate moment I can't help but to fall more in love with him!

"You know I prefer the term _'making love'_, but she's right it is amazing!" Nathan smirked making his presence known. Haley blushed profusely and shook her head when Nathan made his way next to her.

Smiling when he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you too."

…..

A/N: So there's the next chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. I don't know when I will be able to update, but hopefully it is soon! Please review, the more I receive the faster I update!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I kind of surprised myself with actually finishing up this chapter so soon. It was kind of hard for me to write, but I hope you enjoy it. While reading this just remember that life isn't perfect. :)

…_._

_2 months later_

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Brooke yelled, looking around at the group. Lucas looked scared for his brother, Haley...torn apart, Nathan...guilty, Rachel...satisfied, Jake...disappointed, Peyton...in shock, and Taylor...pissed. The people at the party crowded around the eight all wondering what the hell happened.

"Nathan...how, how could you do this?" Haley cried looking back between Nathan and Rachel.

_Flashback 2 weeks ago_

"_Hey babe,"Nathan greeted Haley at school, giving her a chaste kiss._

"_Hey where were you this morning, I thought you were going to skip out today." Haley told Nathan while putting away her text book._

"_I have a surprise!" Nathan exclaimed excited, with a huge smile plastered on his face._

"_Oh good news yay! Tell me please please please!"Haley squealed loving seeing Nathan so happy._

"_Better yet I can show you..."Nathan said pulling his right hand away from his back revealing it._

"_Oh my god, your hand...without a cast. You finally got it taken off." Haley smiled._

"_Yea, but that's not the best part. My hand is totally healed now so I start up practice again. Whitey is going to let me play in the playoffs." Nathan cheered._

"_Nathan that's great. I'm so happy for you baby!" Haley jumped wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Nathan quickly responded wrapping his arms around her waist, pushing her up against the locker. The two were making out heavily, knowing they had less of chance getting caught since it was after school hours already. Nathan slipped his hand beneath her shirt drawing invisible circles on her creamy white skin._

"_You know I never thought I'd catch my tutor sluttin' up in the hallway. Way to go Haley...I never thought you could tutor me in that department." Rachel smirked breaking the couple apart._

"_Sorry Rachel but that department is only reserved for me."Nathan smirked back._

"_You know you should consider yourself very lucky Nathan."Rachel bit out, eying the two._

"_I am lucky, I have the smartest, hottest, sexist girlfriend ever."Nathan retorted, smiling down at Haley._

"_Awww, isn't that sweet, but not what I was referring to. Don't you start practice again today? I mean I wouldn't want to be late, considering it is my first day back." Rachel spoke smugly._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked lifting up his wrist to look at his watch. "Oh shit! I'm late! Bye baby, see you later." Nathan rushed out giving Haley a quick kiss._

"_Wow Rachel...what would we do with out you?" Haley mumbled sarcastically, turning back to her locker._

"_I know right?"Rachel agreed making her way down the hall and to the door. Looking back once more she sighed. _'They're so happy. I can't do this.' _she thought feeling the sickening feeling creeping back up in her stomach._

…

_Rachel quickly made her way to the Scott house. She walked around the back and knocked on the door. Dan opened the door and was shocked to see her standing on his back porch._

"_Rachel, what hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?" Dan questioned grabbing her by the arm and yanking her through the door making sure no one saw them._

"_What are you doing? It's still daylight you know you're not supposed to show your face here now. Nathan or Lucas could see you. Do you know what that could do to our plan? Jeopardize it that's what!" Dan ranted._

"_That's why I'm here. I..I can't do this anymore. Dan, Nathan is in love. How could you ask me to take that away from him?" Rachel sobbed._

"_In love? Ha, yea right. He doesn't know what love is. He's almost 16, what he knows is a good lay. Right now what he needs to be concentrating on is basketball...nothing else. Don't get me wrong, I know what I said and did to Haley was uncalled for. She's a good girl I've always known it, but she's holding Nathan back. Look at how he went and messed up his hand...for a girl. If he gets it in his head now that girls will come and go now the faster we can get him in the Pros." Dan explained._

"_Do you even hear yourself right now? Dan he's just a kid. And your asking me to take away the only person who understands him right now. I can't do that. Find someone else to do your dirty work for you." Rachel said before making her way to the door._

"_Oh no no, I don't think so. I'm not asking you to do anything...I'm telling you."Dan yelled. "If you so much as think you are just going to walk out of this you are sadly mistaken. You're already in too deep sweetheart. You betray me and I'll make sure you're the one who won't see it passed 19, you understand me?" Dan spat in her face blocking her between the wall. Rachel couldn't believe what she got herself into. Never in her mind did she think that this is what would happen. Now she has to do something in order to save herself...but could she do it?_

"_I said do you understand me?" Dan repeated closing her in some more._

"_Yea, I understand, but if I do this I want something in return."_

…

"_Good practice Nate...its good to have you back." Lucas informed slapping his brother on the back._

"_Thanks Luke."Nathan laughed._

"_So what are your plans for today?" Lucas asked as they made their way to his car._

"_I'm going to the movies tonight with Haley and Taylor. They want to see some chick flick and they said they needed their own personal body guard with them...or something like that."_

"_Well good luck with that...Taylor, well she can be a hand full." Lucas laughed._

"_Trust me I know."_

"_What's up? You've got that look." Lucas observed studying Nathan's body language._

"_What look?" Nathan asked glancing at Lucas and then out the window._

"_That look that says, _'leaving me the hell alone...I don't want to talk' _look." Lucas explained._

"_I don't know, I mean everything seems so perfect, but you and I know that once things seem perfect the just end...horribly." Nathan sighed._

"_Dan?"_

"_Yea, I mean he hasn't been on my case or even said anything about me and Haley. It seems to good to be true."_

"_I don't trust him...Dan is always going to be the manipulative ass that he is. He's not going to change for anyone. It's all an act, don't let him fool you." Lucas warned._

"_I know and I don't plan to."_

"_I told you Nate, I have your back." _

"_Yea, thanks man." Nathan smiled getting out of the car. "You going somewhere?"Nathan asked when he saw Lucas didn't move to get out of the car._

"_Yea I'm gonna go pick up Brooke and I don't know, maybe catch up with you guys later. What are you gonna do now?"_

"_I'm gonna go see if I can finish up some work before Taylor gets here, then we're gonna go pick up Haley from tutoring and head over to the movies." Nathan answered._

"_Okay, see ya later man." Lucas said before backing out of the driveway._

_Nathan sighed in exhaustion and trudged to the door. Almost making his way to the stairs Dan stopped him._

"_Nathan!" Dan yelled._

"_Whoa, this feels like deja vu." Nathan bit back sarcastically._

"_Hey don't give me that tone. I saw you at practice today...you played like crap. Get your ass ready, we're going running." Dan battered before disappearing into his office._

"_The hell we are..."Nathan mumbled, running up the stairs and locking the door. _'And so it begins.'

…

"_Rachel where the hell were you? I just saw you at school. How long does it take you to get to the docks?" Haley questioned frustrated at having to be kept waiting again._

"_Look it's Friday I just want to get this over with." Rachel retorted._

"_Same here,"Haley mumbled._

"_Good."_

_Haley explained to Rachel how to complete the quadratic formula and gave her some notes for her Algebra 2 class. She kept checking her watch every two seconds hoping the time would go faster._

"_I'm sorry are you bored?" Rachel feign interest. "Wondering about lover boy maybe. I mean why wouldn't you. He's tall, dark, and hansom. Not to mention he's sexy ass hell...he could have any girl he wanted and every girl wants him. It's too bad that he's so shy...maybe if he wouldn't have been he probably would have slept with half of the female population at school. I have my limitations...you know...like I wouldn't fuck a freshman or sophomore...but for him I'd definitely make and exception."_

_'_Please tell me I'm not hearing this.' Haley thought._ She was beyond pissed at what Rachel was saying. She was about to cut her off but stopped when she heard what Rachel said next._

"_I mean after all, I only got the preview before the sex..."Rachel smiled wickedly when Haley's face fell._

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

"_Let's just say..Nathan's a great kisser, I wouldn't mind collecting on what I missed out last year." Rachel finished happy with her progress._

_Haley completely blacked out...she shut down. This couldn't be true, Nathan and Rachel...her Nathan being with Rachel, touching her and kissing her. This had to be some kind of twisted nightmare._

…

"_Nathan!"Dan yelled pounding on his door._

"_What the fuck do you want?!" Nathan screamed through his door. He heard the doorbell ring and opened the door quickly slipping right pass Dan and down the stairs. Opening the front door he saw Taylor waiting for him. He was almost out the door when Dan suddenly made an appearance stopping him from going anywhere._

"_Well well, who's this?" Dan smirked evilly._

"_Taylor, Haley's friend."She said eying him wearily._

_Dan laughed and patted Nathan on the back. "Screwing the best friend...I'm proud son."_

"_Eww, I'm not sleeping with him!" Taylor admonished. This guy had some nerve._

"_What the fuck dad! I wouldn't cheat on Haley."Nathan yelled_

"_Come Nate, Haley's waiting for us." Taylor pulled Nathan away from Dan already feeling a fight coming on._

"_Yea, let's go." Nathan agreed and walked out behind Taylor. They walked down the road in silence._

"_That's your dad?"_

"_Yea, sorry about that back there. He's kind of an ass." Nathan apologized._

"_Kinda?" Taylor laughed. "It's weird..." Taylor mumbled._

"_What is?" Nathan asked looking back at her._

"_It's like I've seen him before, but I just can't remember where or when."_

"_Well he does own a dealership or maybe you could've seen him around town."_

"_I don't know..." They continued to walk, Taylor's thoughts completely filled with all kinds of scenarios and what if-s, desperately trying to figure it out. They were getting near the docks when it all of a sudden dawned on her. "Wait I remember...I saw him like at 12 at night when I went to apologize to Peyton a few weeks ago. He was in some car dropping off a girl with red hair. At first I thought it might have been her dad...but something wasn't right about it. I can't really remember the girl...wait that's her."Taylor pointed directly toward where Haley and Rachel were sitting._

"_Rachel?" Nathan asked._

"_Yea...she looked upset about something, but I'm telling you Nate it was her." _

_Nathan didn't know what to do with this new information. He had seen Rachel and Dan together once but he let it go, but apparently some else was going on...and he was definitely going to find out._

_Nathan and Taylor walked up to the table to see a grinning Rachel and a distraught Haley. The were now close enough to hear them._

"_You're lying!" Haley declared. _

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Cuz you're a bitch!" Haley yelled about to lunge at Rachel but Taylor ran and caught her. _

"_Haley what are you doing?" Taylor asked trying to calm her down. Rachel took that as her as her way to go._

"_Baby what happened?" Nathan said trying to soothe her, but stopped when she flinched._

"_Don't touch me!" She spat out. _

"_Haley?" Nathan tried to get a word out but was stopped when Haley pushed passed him. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her to look at him. "What the fuck happened?" Nathan asked now equally pissed._

"_Don't touch me, don't talk to me, just stay the hell away from me!" Haley yelled yanking her arm from him._

"_No not until you tell me what happened."_

"_Oh you want me to tell you...fine I'll tell you. Next time you want to lie to my face, you might want to let your whores in on it too." Haley spat._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked not liking where this was going._

"_Rachel...the girl who supposedly satisfied all of your needs last year...oh wait she didn't get to do that...apparently all you did was shove your tongue down her throat!"_

"_Haley why does it matter...that was in my freshman year...that was before we even dated."_

"_It matters to me...I asked you if you had ever gotten far...and you did...with Rachel. Not all the way, but far enough. You lied to me Nathan...I had thought that we were sharing something together and finding it all new together. You lied."_

"_Haley what did you want me to say...I had a really heavy make-out session with Rachel at some party?" Nathan yelled. '_Shut up you idiot!'

"_Guys, you should really take this somewhere private." Taylor tried to intervene, but was too late as just in that moment Haley's hand made it across Nathan's face._

"_Next time you see me don't talk to me!" She finished walking passed Nathan with Taylor right on her heal. Taylor gave Nathan a sympathetic look before continuing to follow Haley._

…

_It had been a week since Nathan and Haley had the huge blow out. Neither of them talking to the other. Nathan was a mess and Haley...well Haley was still pissed._

"_I can't believe this is happening." Brooke whispered to Lucas as they sat in the quad. It was after school and there was a game tonight, followed by a party._

"_Yea...when I heard what happened...I couldn't even believe it happened. I mean it's Nathan and Haley...they've never had a fall out like this one...it just seems impossible." Lucas declared._

"_I was talking to Haley...she feels really bad about the way she acted. She knows that it was in the past but since he was there and she was pissed, things just escalated. She told me she was going to apologize to him, but only if he wants to hear it I guess."_

"_Oh trust me he'll hear it...damn he'd even beg for it. He's been such a mess."_

"_Shh...Nate's coming." Brooke rushed quietly._

"_Hey guys..."Nathan sighed sitting next to Lucas._

"_Nathan...do you not believe in a hair brush?" Brooke bit out. Nathan was starting to get used to Brooke's nasty comments to him. He deserved them...although she was one of his best friends, she was Haley's sister, so that meant he was public enemy number one._

_Nathan just stood shut not bothering to answer Brooke. His week has been complete and total hell. He couldn't do anything right anymore._

"_I'm just gonna go get ready for the game." He stated before leaving._

"_Brooke..." Lucas sighed._

"_What? Lucas I'm sorry. I know he's your brother but her hurt my sister."_

"_He's already going through enough Brooke he doesn't need you ragging on him too." Lucas tried to protect his brother._

"_I know..."_

…

_It was after the game and the Ravens had won...but Nathan lost. He played his worst game ever and he could already see the lecture Dan was going to give him. Could this night get any worse?_

…

"_Hey Hales, we missed you at the game." Brooke proclaimed, taking a seat next to her sister on her bed._

"_Yea, I just had to think about somethings."_

"_Are you going to go with us to the party tonight?"_

"_Yea...I have to see Nathan. I want to apologize for the way I acted last week. He didn't deserve any of that...it was in the past and it should stay there."_

"_That's great Hales. I'll leave you to get ready."_

…

"_Hey Nathan." Rachel whispered seductively into his ear. He was currently at the party sitting by the bar, drinking his sorrows away. _

"_What the hell do you want?" Nathan bit out. Rachel was the last person he wanted to speak to right now._

"_Nathan you know I didn't mean to cause you any trouble..." Rachel assured, sliding her hand over his chest._

"_Nate?" Jake asked walking up to the bar. "What are you doing?" Jake gave Rachel a once over a hard glare set on her._

"_Nothing...drinking away the pain..."_

"_Nate..."_

"_Leave it Jake." Nathan snapped. Jake held up his hands in defiance. Nathan was a big boy he could handle himself...or so he thought._

"_I can make all the pain go away Nathan." Rachel whispered in is ear. Nathan could feel it...the pain...the heartache...no one there to make it better. Nathan felt the alcohol flowing through his body...and all he wanted was to be wanted...not to be hated. Rachel gently kissed his cheek, trailing her kisses all the way until her lips met his. Nathan couldn't think clearly, the alcohol taking over his senses. So he acted like any other drunk person would when someone kissed them...he kissed her back..hard. He went to deepen the kiss when everything became less hazy. He knew what he was doing and this definitely not a way to get Haley back. Pulling away he pushed her back gently. _

"_I can't do this." Nathan declared._

"_Well I think it's a little too late for that." Rachel smirked while pointing at something. Turning around Nathan saw Haley with Lucas, Brooke and Taylor in tow. _'This can't be happening.'

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Brooke yelled, looking around at the group. Lucas looked scared for his brother, Haley...torn apart, Nathan...guilty, Rachel...satisfied, Jake...disappointed, Peyton...in shock, and Taylor...pissed. The people at the party crowded around the eight all wondering what the hell happened.

"Nathan...how, how could you do this?" Haley cried looking back between Nathan and Rachel_._

"Haley..." Nathan tried to talk but was cut off by Taylor and Brooke.

"Don't even..."Brooke held her hand up. "Yea, Nathan, you blew it." Taylor added.

"Nathan?" Haley said again in disbelief.

"Haley...I swear this isn't what it looks like." Nathan stumbled on his words.

"Really? Cuz it looks like you were shoving you tongue down Rachel's throat again!"

"Are you fucking kidding me...that was along time ago..and it had nothing to do with you. Why are you taking this shit so out of fucking proportion?" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan why the hell are you doing this...do you even care? Did you even care about this relationship? No I bet you didn't. What was I some slut you thought you fuck and fuck over?! God you ruined this Nathan, not me!" Haley yelled. Nathan was seeing red, how dare she accuse him of this.

"I ruined this relationship? NO, Haley that would have been you. You ruined this relationship way before it even started." Nathan shouted.

"Really? How do you figure?"

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been even talking...what you thought that everything was just fine when you came back here. Let me tell you a little secret...it wasn't. When I found out you were here at first I just wanted to hug you...but then I remember that summer in 8th grade. Yea I can tell you remember by way your face just fell. I spent that whole summer writing to you...asking you... no begging you to give me another chance...but did you ever write back to me...no...not one single letter."

"You're lying." Haley whispered.

"If you looking for the person who gave up on this relationship...look to yourself. You gave up way before I did." Nathan finished looking at Haley, then passing her up and heading for the nearest exit.

Haley stood in shock as everyone stood around completely engrossed at the scene that just took place. They were done for real. Haley was so lost that she didn't hear Jake and Lucas clearing the people back to what they were doing. Or how Brooke, Taylor, and Peyton led her out of the house and into the car. She hardly remembered being taken to her room, changed and put under the covers.

All she remembered was Nathan...the hurt look on his face and the pain in his eyes. Then she remembered he and Rachel making nice at the bar and her temper went flying up again. She felt something tugging at her neck as she turned over in bed. Putting her hand to her neck she realized that it was the locket. Turning it over she read it.._My Angel._

_'God what is wrong with me. He was the one who was wrong here...wasn't he? Why is it so hard to let him go...' Haley thought letting the tears finally come down._

…

A/N: Yea, I know you all probably hate me now, but like I said before it's all part of my plan for this story. Hopefully I will be able to update soon so any questions could be answered. If you do have any questions please feel free to let me know. Please review, I would really like your feed back on this particular chapter, so good or bad, please review!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you all don't hate me! :p I was watching the MTV Movie Awards while writing this and I couldn't stop laughing, so forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes. I hope this chapter really clears up any questions you had. I really like this chapter because its when almost everything escalates. I really can't wait to see your reactions so please review! :)

_..._

"_What are you thinking about?" Haley whispered caressing Nathan's cheek._

"_How much I love you."He smiled, leaning down, kissing her gently._

"_I love you too. Don't ever leave me..."Haley's smile faded as she looked away. Nathan cupped her cheek a turned her to look at him._

"_I could love you forever, Haley James."He spoke softly. "But I can't stay, she's waiting." He got up and started to get dressed._

"_Nathan what are you talking about?"_

"_Rachel..."_

"_No...why, why can't you stay here?" Haley pleaded._

"_You gave up way before I did..." Haley stood shock still as Nathan vanished._

Haley shot up in bed sweat covering her. _'Why does this keep happening? Why does this-oh god.' _She raced out of her bed and ran into her bathroom. Not even bothering to turn on the light she quickly made it to the toilet, lifting the cover and releasing everything she had in her.

…..

"What the hell?" Brooke said to herself, getting up from her bed. She checked her alarm clock, 4:50 a.m. She quietly tiptoed out in the hall way and listened closely...crying...Haley. Making her way to her sister's room Brooke opened the door slowly.

"Haley?" Brooke called, but got no answer. She walked over to the bed and noticed it was empty. So she walked over the connecting bathroom. Brooke was frightened by the scene in front of her. Haley bent over the toilet, crying her eyes out. She went to her sister and pulled back her hair as Haley continued to throw up. Finally stopping Haley rested her back against the cool wall trying to wipe her tears away.

"Hales?" Brooke broke the silence. Haley tensed at the nickname. She got up and grabbed her toothbrush, turning on the faucet. "Haley, please don't ignore me." Brooke tried again and sighed in relief when Haley gestured for her to wait a minute.

They walked back into the room and sat on the bed. Brooke turned on the lamp and waited patiently for Haley to speak.

"I..I.." Haley tried to find the right words but they just wouldn't form.

"Haley..take a deep breath and tell me what's going on in that mind of yours." Brooke soothed.

"Hey what's going on? I heard talking when I was coming back from the kitchen." Taylor told them, taking in Haley's appearance. "BJ...is everything alright?" Haley shook her head and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand. Brooke motioned for Taylor to take a seat on the bed.

"Hal.." Brooke started but got cut off.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Haley revealed twirling around the ring on her finger. Brooke looked at Taylor and then at the ring that sat on her finger.

"Haley..nothing is wrong with you." Taylor tried, making Haley shake her head again, tears brimming her eyes.

"No...something is wrong with me. I can't sleep, I constantly get sick at the thought...I-I can't stop thinking about him. I tell myself that I wasn't the one that caused this and that it's his fault for not being honest with me. But then there's that voice in the back of my head that says that it is...and its right. This is my fault, the reason I'm pining for a guy who won't even look at me now." Haley cried.

"Haley, this is nowhere near your fault. He was the jackass who lied to you about Rachel. He was the moron who made out with her at the party when you two were still dating." Brooke ranted.

"No..we weren't together, either time. He isn't at fault here...I am." Haley clarified.

"Haley it doesn't matter. Nat...he shouldn't have gave up on you guys." Taylor caught herself from saying his name.

"You know I thought the same thing for a while...not even, just a minute really. Nathan gave up on us...but then I hear him back at the party, telling me how I gave up way before he did...and it hurts like hell."

"Yea, I didn't get that part. What was he talking about when he mentioned some letters?" Taylor questioned.

"I don't know...I never received letters from him after my letter before summer. I sent it in June and never got anything back."

"Maybe there was a mix up." Taylor suggested. She sighed when Haley shook her head.

"I think I just want to get some sleep guys." Haley hinted moving to lay down. Taylor nodded and headed back to her room. Brooke went to follow her but stopped and turned back to Haley.

"Hey, umm how long have you been getting sick like this?"

"For around a week I guess, but it's okay I just eat some saltines and it eases up." Haley answered nonchalantly.

"When does it usually happen?" Brooke interrogated hoping she wasn't right.

"Around this time in the morning maybe a little bit later, like at eight or something, why?" Haley yawned, sleep taking over her senses.

"Hales..when was your last period?" Brooke asked softly. Haley's eyes went wide at her question and started to count off the days. When she noticed she had skipped her eyes started to tear and she started shaking her head.

"No, no Brooke I can't be...I'm...no." Haley stuttered.

"Haley, relax. Maybe I'm wrong, but we could check..tomorrow. I promise I will help you, I'm not going to let you do this alone." Brooke whispered hugging Haley to her. Rubbing her back to soothe her as she finally fell asleep.

….

"I knew I would find you here!" Lucas yelled over the loud music. He entered the school gym and followed the music until he saw his little brother. Obviously he still hadn't heard him since Nathan still stood there, furiously punching the bag in front of him. Lucas walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. Nathan flinched and quickly turned around. He saw Lucas and went to turn off the stereo.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Nate...it's your birthday, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh you know the regular...come to the gym, listen to angry music while I punch this magnificent thing called a punching bag." Nathan answered sarcastically.

"It's your birthday, shouldn't you be out celebrating? Why are you in this hot gym? I mean you could at least be playing your favorite game, but then again you haven't been doing that either."

"Yea well the game just isn't fun anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean usually when something is bothering me, I would just take out my frustration on the court, but after I broke my hand I couldn't do that...so I used to go to Haley and she would make it better. Now...now I can't do that...or go to the court, neither one isn't going to help me." Nathan sighed.

"Nathan...I know you miss her..."

"Are you kidding me? I just more than miss her. I...I can't live without her. I mean every time I see her, I can't even look at her. I made her look the way she does...depressed and heartbroken."

"You know you look just like her right?" Lucas cut in.

"Yea and it feels like a sucker punch to the gut. I don't ever want to hurt her and that's exactly what I did."

"Nate, you should go talk to her. I mean it's been two weeks, obviously you two have had enough time to cool off. I mean what could it hurt? You two love each other, you'll get through this."

"And what if we don't? I said a lot of things to her that I didn't mean. I lied to her again...I mean how could I tell her I considered befriending her again when she moved back here. When it never even crossed my mind, as soon as I saw her I knew I couldn't let her go. I was a jackass to her."

"Well stop telling me that and go tell her." Lucas smiled.

"I..I can't. She doesn't want to talk to me." Nathan whispered walking back over to the stereo and pressing play. The loud music filled the air, putting an end to the conversation. Lucas sighed and walked out of the room. _'If they're not going to do anything I will...with the help of a partner.' _Lucas thought.

…

"Okay what did it say?" Brooke asked hesitantly when Haley came out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, it takes a few minutes." Haley informed.

"How many did you take?"

"Three..."

"And..."

Haley rubbed her hand over her face and turned back to her bathroom and picked up the last of the three tests, _'All the same...'_

"Haley?" Brooke stood behind her curiously looking at her hand. "Hales..."

"They all say the same thing Brooke...I guess I'm not..." Haley tried to get out but the tears got in her way.

"Haley, I'm sorry." Brooke started but stopped when she saw Haley shaking her head.

"I..I guess I can kiss my figure good bye..." Haley laughed when Brooke gave her a confused look. "...because, I'm gonna have a baby." Haley smiled through her tears.

"Haley...I...oh my god!" Brooke squealed, rushing over to hug her sister. "Haley do you know what this means?" Brooke then asked in a serious tone.

"Yea, to other people it would mean long nights and no sleep, but I'm going to have a baby that's apart of me and...Nathan. This baby was made out of our love for each other and...if I can't be with Nathan..then at least I will always have a piece of him with me." Haley cried unknowingly moving a hand over her stomach.

"Haley I'm so happy for you...but what about Nathan? He deserves to know Hales." Brooke proclaimed.

"I know and I would never keep this from him, but I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him." Haley replied.

"What do you mean you're not ready?" Brooke said slightly upset at her sister for not rushing to tell him.

"Brooke I just found out and although I'm happy about it...I still have to consider my and Nathan's relationship. It's in deep waters...and throwing a baby into it right now won't solve anything. I'm gonna wait a while first." Haley explained.

"Oh I get it...you're gonna wait until he can tell for himself." Brooke argued.

"What?! Of course not Brooke. I'm going to tell him...just not today."

"Why Hales? Why not today?" Brooke continued.

"Because...I don't want to ruin his birthday." Haley revealed putting her head down. Brooke was about to object, but quickly understood.

….

"Whoa where's the fire?" Taylor joked when she finally opened the front door that Lucas was previously pounding on.

"Hey just the person I was looking for." Lucas grinned.

"What do you want?" Taylor laughed.

"Well I was sorta looking for a partner in crime for the day and since Brooke is with Haley today...I was hoping you would do it." Lucas pleaded.

"First tell me what we're doing."

"Well I'm sick and tired of seeing Nathan and Haley moping around and not doing anything. So, I was thinking we could show them how miserable they both are without each other." Lucas explained.

"Okay genius I'm in. So what exactly are we doing?" Taylor asked closing the door behind her following Lucas to his car.

"So I was thinking we could like secretly video tape both of them and then make them sit down together with us and make them watch it."

"Okay we have a lot of work to do." Taylor proclaimed.

"Why must you think so negative?"

"I don't know...you really think they're going to let us stick a camera in their faces." Taylor pointed out.

"That's why we're going to do it secretly..what did you not get that part?" Lucas mocked.

"Shut up...so do you have the camera?" She asked stepping out of the car walking up to the house.

"Yea it's in my room."

"Cool, where's Nate?" Taylor asked following him up the stairs.

"In his room..why?" He answered giving Taylor a suspicious look.

"I'm not going to ruin your plan. I just want to say happy birthday." Taylor assured before going down the opposite way. She knocked on the door and pushed it open after receiving no response.

"Hey I got the camera." Lucas called out. Taylor ran toward him and snatched the camera away.

"Sweet!" Taylor shrieked running down the stairs messing with the camera.

"Wait weren't you going to say hi to Nate?" Lucas asked rushing after her.

"Yea he wasn't there..." Taylor started but the both stopped when they heard two people arguing.

"Why are you doing this?!" Rachel yelled. "Why would you hide your sons letters from the girl he's loved since he was a small boy. And why would you take him away from her...and why did you make me do it!"

"Are you kidding me, everything is working out beautifully." Dan smirked.

"I thought you liked me?"

"Are you serious? How could I actually get involved with a teenager? I was using you!" Dan laughed.

"What?!" Rachel shouted.

"You knew what was going on."

"But..but."She stumbled.

"No, I was with you so I could get you to trust me...which you did. Then I was going to tell you to seduce Nathan and get Haley out of the picture...which you did. Then once that was done Brooke would break up with Lucas because of what Nathan _'did'_ to her sister. And all that gives you exactly what you've wanted for years...Lucas."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've know that you'd do anything to get Lucas. I mean you did try to show Nathan a good time last year just for Lucas. You would do anything he asked you, but hey don't worry I don't care if you fuck around with him. I mean it's not like you're going to ruin his future."

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets face it, you're not the brightest crayon in the box and once Lucas gets tired of you, that is if he ever notices you, you'll be dumped on your ass. Then he'll be done with you just like I am." Dan sneered. Rachel was seething she wasn't going to let him get away with it that fast.

"Oh no, but see that's where you're wrong."

"Really? Enlighten me then."

"I won't ruin Lucas' future...I'm gonna ruin yours."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Get ready to lose Nathan Dan." Rachel bit out.

"You've got nothing on me." Dan smirked.

"How about this...I'm Pregnant!" Rachel smiled.

"With Nathan's baby? Wow, you know I never told you to sleep with him." Dan laughed evilly.

"No not with his baby. I never slept with Nathan."

"Where are you going with this?" Dan asked bored.

"It's not his baby..."

"..."

"It's _yours_."

"You get that?" Lucas whispered.

"Yea." Taylor answered stunned.

….

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello lovely people, thank you so much for the amazing reviews! They mean a lot. I tried to update now so I wouldn't keep you all waiting long. Truth is I should really be finishing my History binder for my APUSH class, but I felt inspired. I hope you all enjoy this.... :)

….

"What the hell are we going to do?" Lucas breathed out laying his head back on the chair's armrest as he lay sideways in it. It was just a few short hours later and Lucas and Taylor were currently slouched around the James' House. They have been sitting there in shock and both speechless until Lucas broke the silence.

Taylor let out a breath and looked up at the stairwell before answering. "Umm, I don't we can do the obvious."

"And what would that be? Bring Nathan over here and show him and Haley the tape? Oh and they will magically get back together." Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Haha." Taylor deadpanned. "Do you have anything better?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Lucas smirked and continued when Taylor nodded her head dramatically as she waited, "we're not going to show them that tape."

"What?! Are you high? Why wouldn't we show them the tape? It's probably the only thing that will actually get them talking again and you just want to pretend like we didn't even witness anything today. Fine if that's what you want to do then go right ahead but I'm not...I'm telling Haley." Taylor spoke defiantly getting up from her spot on the couch, but Lucas grabbed her arm lightly stopping her.

"God..are you sure you're not related to Brooke? Anyway, let me finish...we won't show them the tape...until we find those letters." Lucas finished grinning when he saw Taylor smile and nod her head.

If only they knew what they were getting themselves into.

….

_2 weeks later_

"Damn it!" Lucas yelled collapsing on the couch. "Why is this taking so long? Where the hell could that bastard have put them?"

"I don't know but your dad is one serious ass...making us go through this hell of a mission. I mean come on where is the one place we didn't check?" Taylor thought out loud.

"Oh my...how could we have been so stupid." Lucas proclaimed getting up from the couch. "The only place we didn't check in the house was the first place we should have looked...his office."

"Uh hello, we tried that...it was locked." Taylor reminded him.

"Yea I know...but I know someone who knows how to pick locks." Lucas smirked.

"Oh brother, he we go again." Taylor whispered as she watched Lucas leave through the front door. Getting up she made her way to the kitchen. She jumped when she heard someone come in.

"Geez..Haley...don't do that!"Taylor shrieked. Haley smiled her apology and slowly made her way to the fridge. Taylor looked on in disgust as Haley pulled out strawberry ice cream and pickles with a can of cheese whiz. She looked away as Haley made herself comfortable on her seat and devoured her choice of snack food.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick...BJ why the hell are you eating that? It's disgusting." Taylor assumed, however, feeling very guilty when her best friend put the food down and her face began to twist and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Hales...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Taylor informed going to her and rubbing her back.

"No...don't apologize..I know it's disgusting to you but I can't help it...it's what I wanted and...and it tastes so good right now...I'm sorry I'm grossing you out." Haley cried out letting out another sob.

Brooke made her way into the kitchen to see a crying Haley and a guilty Taylor. "Tay what the hell happened?" Brooke asked rushing to her sister.

"I don't know I kinda insulted her food choice and she started crying...I thought she would tell me to go to hell you know like she usually does...but I don't know she's freaking me out." Taylor rushed out.

"Yea well that's just great...last week food cravings...this week the hormones kick in."Brooke said calming Haley down. Haley smiled at her sister and continued to eat her snack.

"Wait what? Food cravings and whacked out hormones?"Taylor questioned before her eyes went wide. She pointed her finger trying to say the words but just a complete jumble came out.

"She's pregnant!" Brooke spoke for her. Seeing the shocked look on Taylor's face she decided to continue. "We just found out two weeks ago. I took her to the doctors and they confirmed it. But get ready this part takes the cake," Brooke let out sarcastically, as Haley glared at her. "Little Haley here has been pregnant for quite some time...without knowing...wanna know how long...I know you do...she's been preggers for about 3 months before we found out." Brooke finished a sarcastic smile on her face. Haley just groaned and looked back at Brooke.

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't think about it? I was still with Nathan and everything was great and then I was getting stressed because of Rachel and school...I don't know I didn't realize what was happening until three weeks ago...when I started to upchuck my entire stomach!" Haley yelled frustrated.

"Damn it tutorgirl calm down! I was only kidding." Brooke smiled knowing it was Haley hormones getting to her again.

"Wow...so wait you didn't tell Nate?" Taylor finally spoke up.

"No, I'm trying to figure out the right time but there is no right time. I mean what am I going to do? What if he hates me and denies the baby? Or what if dad gets pissed and kills Nathan before I have the baby. Then Nathan will never meet his child and dad will go to prison for killing him. Then Brooke and I have to go live in a foster home and then we escape. I'll end up having my baby in some pathetic back alley...and well never find jobs and we and the baby starve to death and we all just die." Haley rushed out all in one breath, tears staining her face.

"Hales, calm down...deep breaths...good girl." Brooke soothed.

"So you said you were almost three months when you found out you were pregnant and that was three weeks ago?" Taylor asked confused.

"No I found out I was pregnant two weeks ago...three weeks ago is when I started puking my brains out." Haley grimaced.

"So that means your like four months practically...okay lots to take in thanks." Taylor sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...I still have to tell my dad and I know he will be furious. What if I can't take care of this baby? What if I don't have enough money..I mean I don't have a job...and I'm only fifteen no one will hire me. Then there's school...I'm not even a senior let alone junior yet. I don't think I can do it you guys." Haley cried.

"No...no Hales..now is not the time to start thinking this way. Remember two weeks ago how you were so happy. This baby is going to change a lot of things Hales but just remember that you have me..."

"And me.."Taylor raised her hand, smiling, as she interrupted Brooke.

"..and Taylor...and dad. Don't worry about anything Haley. Financially we're fine okay, we have the money to take care of this little bundle of joy." Brooke smiled placing her hand on Haley's small rounded stomach.

"Thanks Brooke...how..how can you be so calm about all of this?" Haley smiled wiping her tears.

"It's easy...I'm not the one who's pregnant you are." Brooke laughed.

"Haha." Haley deadpanned.

"I'm just playing around...but seriously do you even have to ask that question? I'm so excited. I'm gonna be an aunt and I get to spoil the heck out of my little niece..."

"And how do you know its going to be a girl?" A voice said from the door way. All of the girls froze in their spots knowing some one else knew their secret. Turning from her spot Brooke held her breath when she saw her boyfriend with his arms folded around his chest, but sighed when she saw the smile that adorned his face.

"Luke?" She whispered.

"You know us Scotts aren't known for producing females...were all about the male population. And I know that that kid in there is definitely a boy." He smiled pointing his finger at Haley's stomach. Haley let out a small sob and smiled when Lucas came over to hug her.

"Hey.."he whispered.

"Hi...are you mad at me?" She asked looking down. Lucas smiled and used his thumb to lift her chin.

"Hales..I could never be mad at you about something like this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me...or tell Nathan before I did." Haley whispered.

"I would never...I'm happy for you Haley and like Brooke said....I'm gonna be an uncle right along side of the aunt." Lucas proclaimed wrapping his arm around Brooke, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks guys..."Haley sniffled wiping the last of her tears.

"What are you even doing here?" Brooke asked confused as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Actually I came here to steal my partner in crime..Tay..are mission is almost complete..all we need to do is get the handy lock picker dude and Operation Take Down the Devil will be complete." Lucas grinned like a little kid.

"What? What the hell is Operation Take Down the Devil?" Brooke asked as Haley curiously looked up.

"Yea seriously Luke since when did we name it?" Taylor retorted looking back at Lucas like he was five.

"What okay so I got carried away, but I always wanted to be like the guys in the movies that are on some top secret mission."

"Yea well lets go."Taylor said pulling his arm and walking out of the house.

"What did they not hear me?" Brooke blew out.

"Brooke relax you know Taylor and Lucas...they'll crack eventually." Haley laughed finishing off her ice cream and licking the cheese off he finger. Brooke shook her head and laughed at her little sister.

…..

Lucas signed in relief when Nathan finally pulled up in the driveway. Ever since Dan got Nathan his new black Chevy Tahoe Z71 for his birthday, he's never home anymore. He's always at the gym or ...at the gym. Nathan picked up his bag and locked up his car before moving over to the front door but came to a stop when Lucas and Taylor blocked his way.

"Hey Luke...Tay..do you mind?" Nathan asked adjusting his bad and wiping the skin over his brow.

"Um actually we're gonna need something." Lucas answered. Nathan sighed and went to walk up the steps but was stopped again.

"Come on guys, I can't deal with this right now. I wanna go take a shower and get some sleep." Nathan sighed.

"Fine but I just need you for five seconds Nate...please." Lucas pleaded.

"Alright fine..what do you need?"

"Follow us." Lucas answered and walked through the door making his way toward Dan's office. Lucas stopped at the door and turned to Nathan.

"Okay so what?" Nathan sighed again. Lucas didn't say anything but raised up a hair clip that Taylor took out of her hair. Nathan looked back between Lucas and Taylor and then toward the door. He smiled his first genuine smile in weeks and chuckled at Lucas before grabbing the clip and crouching down in front of the lock. He moved the clip once, twice..and it clicked. Pulling out the clip from the lock he got up and handed it back to Taylor. Putting his hand on the knob he twist it and smiled when it opened.

"He's still got it." Lucas laughed patting Nathan on the back.

"How the hell did you do that so fast?" Taylor asked in amazement.

"What can I say...being a rebel in my early teen years paid off...or the fact that Lucas never learned how to do it." Nathan smirked. Lucas glared at him and walked into the office.

"I would ask you what you guys are doing but I'm tired so have fun...I guess." Nathan said before trudging up the stairs. Taylor watched as he went up the stairs and looked back at Lucas.

"How's he been?"

"Pretty much the same. He goes to school then to practice and then comes home. On the weekends he drives off early in the morning to the gym and doesn't come back until about this time or earlier like around seven. Today was the first time I've actually seen him smile let alone laugh. It's been rough for him, you know, but he doesn't really talk about it and I don't want to push him. I'll let him come to me."Lucas sighed.

"Yea..hey how about we find this so we can have him and Haley smiling?" Taylor suggested.

"I say hell yea...lets get started." Lucas cheered.

…..

Lucas and Taylor looked everywhere and no luck. Taylor went to look in the one place they hadn't checked. She turned the knob but it didn't budge. "Hey Luke you wouldn't have a key to this would you?"

"No..I wouldn't." Lucas answered when he saw Taylor pointing at the closet door.

"Well then I guess you better go wake up Nathan."

Lucas walked up to Nathan's room and knocked softly. When he got no answer Lucas pushed open the door. Nathan was fast asleep on his bed and stirred a little when the light of the hall hit his face. Walking over to his brother Lucas started to shake him. Nathan slowly opened his eyes and blinked so he could see clearly.

"Luke?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep he was now deprived of.

"Hey sorry to wake you but I need one more favor." Lucas grinned sheepishly. Nathan sighed and moved to get up he put some basketball shorts over his boxers and threw on a black T-shirt. Following Lucas into Dan's office he grabbed the clip Taylor held out and unlocked it. Finishing Nathan made his way out of the office. Lucas looked around the closet until he saw a box on the top shelf. Grabbing the box he looked down at it and gulped at what laid inside. The box was filled with letters, lifting one up he read the front...Haley James.

"We found them..."Taylor whispered.

"Found what?" Nathan asked coming back into the room after he noticed that he still had Taylor's clip.

"Uh Nate what are you doing here?" Lucas asked trying to put the box behind him.

"I came back to give Taylor her clip..what are those? Letters?" Nathan said making a reach for the box. Lucas backed up into the desk and lost his balance. Nathan quickly grabbed the box and help Lucas off the floor.

"This is what you've been looking for? A bunch of...letters."Nathan stopped when he saw the address on the envelope. He put it back down and took out a few more and saw the addresses...all the same.

"That son of bitch!" Nathan growled. Lucas tried to hold Nathan back but it was too late he was already storming out of the door.

….

A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon considering I should have the entire weekend off instead having to deal with school work. Tell what you think so far! I love feedback!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hey guys I'm back 24 hours later! :) Okay so I really really wanted to write this chapter and since you all left lovely reviews I had to do it immediately! I loved writing this and I hope you love it!

...

Lucas ran up the stairs following his little brother. He walked into his in room and watched as Nathan rushed to put on his socks and shoes.

"Nathan you need to calm down." Lucas told him as he blocked the door.

"Lucas move." Nathan growled trying to shove Lucas.

"Nathan you need to calm the fuck down! Do you really think going after Dan right now is the best thing? Nathan listen to me, I know you're pissed off right now, but you need to stop and think about what you're doing before you regret it." Lucas yelled.

"Regret it?! Are you fucking kidding me! I just found out that the letters I wrote to Haley were never sent out! No..I'm not going to regret using Dan's face as a punching bag! I'll kill him!" Nathan shouted trying to shove pass Lucas. Lucas shoved Nathan into the room and slammed the door, locking it.

"Sit down and listen to me! You and I both know that Dan is a bastard alright, but you going over there and beating the shit out of him is not the answer. Nate..you'll end up in some juvenile detention. You have so much more to life than to waste it in a place like that because Dan, once again, showed his true colors. So you can bitch and be pissed off now...but I'm not letting you walk out of that door." Lucas stood defiantly with his arms across his chest.

"Lucas..." Nathan started still pissed off.

"Nathan..think about mom. What would she say if she saw you like this? It would tear her apart..but then she'll probably kill Dan. Okay bad example...think about Haley. Nathan she's in love with you and it's killing her being away from you. She needs you more than you think Nathan...don't do something stupid that will keep you away from her any longer. Come back with me and Tay...so we can show you something." Lucas sighed watching his brother trying to calm down his temper.

Nathan shoved his hand through his hair and over his face. He processed what Lucas said and he knew he had to stop if he ever wanted to get Haley back. "Fine...you're right."

"Good. Now come with us back to their place and give her the letters." Lucas grinned.

"How do you know that's what were fighting about?"

"Nathan..you guys fought in front of our whole damn school...practically. The reason you guys fought was because of Rachel, but you knew bringing up the letters you were going to hurt Haley. It worked and now you two don't even make eye contact. Just come with us and talk to her." Lucas explained.

"I don't know..." Nathan started.

"That's it... Taylor!" Lucas shouted. Taylor came through the door and glared at Nathan.

"Listen here buddy..you are going to get your ass in Luke's car and you are going to go up to Haley's room and talk to her. She has been through hell...and by the looks of it so have you. She's been crying her eyes out pining for you..and now you need to set the record straight and tell her you're sorry so she can say she's sorry and all that other lovey dovey bull shit. So then we can all be happy again. I'm tired of seeing you guys so down...so you better do it! Or so help me god I'll be able to make sure you can't reproduce." Taylor bit out. Nathan sat back scared for his life. He didn't know that Taylor was so scary..but he knew he should listen to her because if he didn't he knew she was gonna get Brooke...and Brooke was worse, much worse.

….

"Hales, I'm right here okay. Just pick up the phone and tell him." Brooke whispered.

Haley nodded and picked up the phone, she dialed the familiar number, set it on speaker phone, and waited.

"Hey..how's my two favorite girls?" Jimmy James voice sounded through out the room. Haley froze and she couldn't speak. Brooke sighed and spoke up.

"Hey daddy, it's both of us. How's the trip going?"

"Good, but by the nervous tone in your voice I can tell that's not the reason you two called." Jimmy laughed.

"Yea..nothing gets passed you dad. Umm, Haley has to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't be mad...or disappointed. I don't think she could handle that." Brooke explained.

"Okay..Bub..ya there?" Jimmy asked now worried.

"Hey daddy..." Haley choked out.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm so sorry..I know this is really going to upset you, but please don't be mad at me...or Nathan." Haley cried.

"Don't tell me he's still ignoring you. Don't worry Bub he'll come back." Jimmy said, remembering when his little girl called him telling him that they broke up.

"No..yea..I don't know. That's not it."

"Tell me baby girl."

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. She started to sob when she didn't hear her father say anything. Truth was Jimmy was speechless. He wasn't mad or disappointed in Haley, it was actually the opposite. He was scared for her. He remembered back when he was in high school and Lydia came to him telling him that she was pregnant with Brooke. It was scariest day of his life. He could only imagine what was going through his little girl's mind.

"Daddy?" She cried.

"I'm here...baby girl don't cry. Everything is going to be alright. Don't think for a second that I'm mad or disappointed. Not even close. That baby you're gonna have is a blessing and will be loved so much. Don't stress Bub..I'll be home in a few days from work and we will all get through it together." Jimmy soothed.

"Thanks Dad." Brooke said speaking for Haley since she kept crying.

"Haley...does Nathan know?" Jimmy asked, already knowing the answer.

"No..I'm afraid to."

"Don't be..that boy is going be so happy. Just tell him. And if he does anything stupid I'll take care of him." Jimmy joked.

"Thanks daddy." Haley laughed lightly wiping away her tears.

"I love you my girls."

"We love you too." They said in unison, hanging up the phone.

"See all done...now all you have to do is tell Nate." Brooke smiled.

"Geez thanks a lot Brooke...I thought a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but thanks for putting it back." Haley laughed. She finished wiping her tears and lay back on her bed, her hand unknowingly moving over her small rounded belly. Brooke smiled.

"Hey how about I get us some ice cream?"

"Oh yay, just what I was craving." Haley giggled.

Brooke made her way downstairs and into the kitchen she started scooping up the ice cream when she heard someone come in through the front door. Looking up she saw Taylor coming in with two people on her tail.

"Hey..." Brooke started but stopped when she saw Nathan.

"Brooke..." Lucas started trying to explain.

"What is he doing here?" She asked no one in particular. Nathan knew if looks could kill he would be so dead right at that moment.

"Brooke we have something to show all of you." Taylor said trying to distract her.

"Not now Taylor, what the hell is he doing here?" Brooke exclaimed.

"What the hell is who doing here?" Haley laughed but stopped when her eyes landed on him. Haley was at lost for words. Just the sight of him could make her breathless. She slowly looked him up starting with his basketball shorts all the way to his tight fitted black shirt. Oh how it displayed his chiseled chest so perfectly. Haley then made her way up to his face and it broke her heart at how broken he looked. His eyes looked so distraught the way he tried to break their eye contact. God he was just too damn sexy even when he looked so sad. _'Damn hormones!' Haley thought._

Nathan couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She was perfect. Her dark brown hair was down in messy curls, her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth, and her eyes...was she crying? Nathan hoped that it wasn't because of him. His gaze on her was so strong that he knew he had to look away because although she was in sweats and a big T-shirt...his T-shirt, she still took his breath away.

"Ahem..." Brooke faked coughed. She knew she's was probably breaking up a moment but she had to know what the hell was going on. Nathan and Haley looked away from each other and Lucas decided it was probably a good time for him to speak up.

"Nathan..Haley, a few weeks ago Taylor and I witnessed something and lucky for Taylor's stupendous timing we caught it on tape." Lucas explained leading them all into the living room and playing the tape.

"_Why are you doing this?!" Rachel yelled. "Why would you hide your son's letters from the girl he's loved since he was a small boy. And why would you take him away from her...and why did you make me do it!"_

"_Are you kidding me, everything is working out beautifully." Dan smirked._

"_I thought you liked me?"_

"_Are you serious? How could I actually get involved with a teenager? I was using you!" Dan laughed._

"_What?!" Rachel shouted._

"_You knew what was going on." _

"_But..but."She stumbled._

"_No, I was with you so I could get you to trust me...which you did. Then I was going to tell you to seduce Nathan and get Haley out of the picture...which you did. Then once that was done Brooke would break up with Lucas because of what Nathan 'did' to her sister. And all that gives you exactly what you've wanted for years...Lucas."_

"_Wha-what are you talking about?"_

"_Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've know that you'd do anything to get Lucas. I mean you did try to show Nathan a good time last year just for Lucas. You would do anything he asked you, but hey don't worry I don't care if you fuck around with him. I mean it's not like you're going to ruin his future."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well lets face it, you're not the brightest crayon in the box and once Lucas gets tired of you, that is if he ever notices you, you'll be dumped on your ass. Then he'll be done with you just like I am." Dan sneered. Rachel was seething she wasn't going to let him get away with it that fast._

"_Oh no, but see that's where you're wrong."_

"_Really? Enlighten me then."_

"_I won't ruin Lucas' future...I'm gonna ruin yours."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Get ready to lose Nathan Dan." Rachel bit out._

"_You've got nothing on me." Dan smirked._

"_How about this...I'm Pregnant!" Rachel smiled._

"_With Nathan's baby? Wow, you know I never told you to sleep with him." Dan laughed evilly._

"_No not with his baby. I never slept with Nathan."_

"_Where are you going with this?" Dan asked bored._

"_It's not his baby..."_

"_..."_

"_It's yours." _

Lucas looked at his brother's reaction but he couldn't read it. Nathan looked so defeated that he couldn't bare to look. He turned to Haley and saw her crying leaning on Taylor.

"That bitch!" Brooke shrieked. "As if she'd ever take Luke from me...And how dare she help the Devil brake Nathan and Haley up! Her ass is mine, I get first dibs on beating the shit out of her!" Brooke seethed. Remembering her sister's feelings she immediately turned to her. She looked between Nathan and Haley, "...but that means it was all a set up." She whispered. Nathan looked at Haley. She couldn't take it anymore, getting up from her seat she went up to her room. Nathan sighed and looked to Brooke for permission to go after her. Brooke smiled and nodded. Nathan grabbed the box and walked the familiar path to Haley's bedroom. The last thing he heard from the living room was Brooke.

"Is that bitch really pregnant?!"

….

Nathan quietly knocked before pushing the door in. "Hales?" he called. Haley gently lifted her head and wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "Can I come in?" She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Nathan returned the smile and moved to take a seat next to her on the bed. He sat down and looked up at Haley. Moving his hand he pushed a stray hair from her face behind her ear. She blushed and looked away. Nathan smiled and grabbed her hand.

"What's that?" She asked motioning to the box. Nathan looked down and figured he would explain first before telling her what was in the box.

"Haley that night at the party..I was so stupid. I was being a jerk and I lashed out at you. I said some hurtful things and I wish I could take them back. The truth is I wasn't lying to you when I told you I wrote back to you...because I did. I had no idea that every time I gave my dad a letter to send out to you he put them in this box."

Haley gazed up at Nathan and then to the box. She let a tear fall when she saw all of the letters. Nathan quickly wiped away her tear and continued. "Hales I was an idiot and I'm really sorry for the way I treated you these past few weeks...and about Rachel.."

"Nathan I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you or yelled at you. Rachel was so long ago and I knew that you didn't tell me because it was in the past and that's were it belongs. I overreacted and I should have given you a chance to explain. I'm sorry.." Haley cried.

"No Hales..I should have told you. It was stupid. I was never with Rachel..it was just some meaningless kissing at some party. I would have never done it anyway if it wasn't for all the drinks I had. But I swear after everything started to clear up I bolted out of there. You're the only one that I want.." He whispered caressing her cheek. Haley nodded her head and leaned up brushing her lips across his. Pulling away she smiled shyly.

"I was sort of hoping maybe you would like to read these...I mean technically they are yours." Nathan smiled. Haley let out a small laugh and nodded her head rapidly taking them from Nathan and putting them on the floor before fisting his shirt and bringing him in to a passionate kiss. Nathan quickly responded and laid Haley down covering her body with his. He kissed her hungrily and deepened the kiss. The need for air came, but Nathan refused to break contact. He moved his lips over her jaw and down to her neck and nipped and sucked on the skin furiously determined to leave his mark. Haley gasped and moved her hands over his scalp playing with his hair as she kept him in place. "God, I missed you so damn much baby!" Nathan breathed lightly biting on her earlobe.

"I missed you too...I love you!" Haley declared. Nathan stopped and raised up making eye contact with his girl.

"Marry me."

"What?!" Haley asked getting up from their position.

"Hales..I love you too...so much. These past weeks were hell and I needed you so badly.. I wanted you and I couldn't even bare to think that I had loss you for good. Those few weeks were so scary..and I don't ever want to feel like that again. I could love you forever Haley James, will you marry?" Nathan asked again shaking slightly. He was so nervous for her answer.

"Yes." Haley squealed and kissed Nathan. Nathan smiled against her lips and kissed her breathlessly.

"You make me so happy." Nathan proclaimed.

"Good thing..I kind of have to tell you something." Haley whispered nervously, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Nathan spoke softly rubbing her back.

"Nate..I'm pregnant." She revealed looking for some kind of reaction. Nathan stared blankly at her wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Nathan..say something." Haley was about to start crying, however, that was kind of hard to do as Nathan kissed her hard on the lips. Haley was breathless when he pulled away.

"I'm guessing you're happy about that." Haley smiled.

"Are you kidding? I'm more than happy, my girl just agreed to marry me... and she's having my baby. I'm ecstatic." He grinned. He kissed her and then slowly lift her T-shirt revealing her small baby bump.

"There's really a baby in there?" Nathan grinned looking up at Haley.

"Yea...piece of you and me." Haley teared.

"Wow..."Nathan breathed out, gently kissing her stomach. Haley let her tears fall. "I'm gonna be a dad." Nathan whispered.

"Yea." Haley laughed. Nathan smiled up at her and made his way up her body. He kissed her passionately and lay his forehead against hers. "I love you..both of you." He whispered caressing her stomach.

"I love you too." Haley declared as they shared another earth-shattering kiss.

….

A/N: YAY! Naley's back together! I really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as did writing it. Please leave me some feedback. I would love to read your reactions.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello lovelies, thanks so much for your lovely reviews. I wrote this as soon as I could. Now unfortunately I won't be able to update until next weekend because I have final exams this whole week, so I'm going to be studying the whole time..blah no fun! And still on the unfortunate side..I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end. Yes I know...sniffle. So yea this is pretty much the end, there's only going to be one more chapter after this one. So please tell what you think about this chapter! Oh yea and at the end its basically the very first chapter again, but I changed it up a bit. So you might want to re-read the first chapter then read the ending to this chapter. It depends on what you wanna do. Anyway enough of my rant...please enjoy chapter 29!

…...

Haley lay back against the headrest of the bed. Her eyes were set on the piece of paper in her hand. She mindlessly continued to move her fingers through his dark raven hair as he was fast asleep. Haley tried to be as quiet as she could while letting her tears fall as she read the amazing words on the paper.

_Dear Haley,_

_You have no idea what you're doing to me. I sit up every night and wonder if you're doing the same thing I am...thinking. I constantly think about you. I just can't seem to get you out of my mind. Ever since you wrote me that letter I can't think about anything else. So I try and I continue to write you letters. Hoping that you'll respond to one and that some how I'll be able to catch glimpse of hope. Hope that you'll forgive me and that I can call you mine forever. That you'll comeback to me one day and we can live that perfect life you always told me about. Just you and me. I know were really young and people think that there's no way out there that two teenagers could possibly know what its like to be in love, but they're wrong. I'm only thirteen and I can clearly say that I love you Hales. Maybe not in that way the adults see it, but I do in are own way. You're my best friend and I'm not going to let you go, just know that Hales._

_Love always,_

_Nathan_

Haley let her tears flow out over her already puffy eyes as she read the heart felt words of her boyfriend..no wait, fiancé. Haley smiled down at his sleeping form. It's only been three weeks and everything is back to what Haley would call normal, besides the whole being pregnant and engaged thing, no..that was just a bonus. Haley put the letter down on her nightstand and ran her fingers over his jaw line, gently caressing his handsome features. Haley smiled at the way he would stir and then fall right back into his deep sleep. She softly giggled at the way he tightened his hold on her and buried his face further into her neck.

Haley's head snapped up to the door as it she heard the light knock and squeak as it opened. She smiled and quickly put a finger over her mouth when she saw her dad come in. Jimmy smiled at his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. However, that wasn't the same reaction they received from Jimmy three weeks ago.

"_I can't believe everything that has happened." Haley whispered as she played with Nathan's hand as it rested against her stomach. Nathan smiled at his girl and kissed her softly._

"_Yea." He spoke quietly making sure he didn't wake up Taylor, Tim, Brooke, or Lucas. It was just a few days after they had made up and they decided to just relax and watch some movies. It wasn't until early morning that they woke up to find everyone still fast asleep. _

_The front door opened and closed. They heard footsteps nearing them and Haley smiled when she saw her dad._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Jimmy asked, seriously. After receiving the news about his little girl he didn't want to risk his other daughter or Taylor getting pregnant. So seeing all of these boys in his house set him off. Everyone stirred and woke up when Jimmy once again yelled out, "Why are there all these damn boys in my house?"_

_Everyone jumped up and the guys were about to leave the house when Jimmy spoke up._

"_Nathan don't go anywhere."_

_Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and Lucas gave him a worried, but had no choice but to walk out the front door with Tim._

"_Dad.."Haley started but Jimmy silenced her._

"_Girls why don't you go upstairs. I want to talk to Nathan alone if you don't mind." Jimmy spoke calmly._

_The girls gave their father a suspicious look as Taylor looked scared for Nathan. Instead of protesting they went up the stairs. Haley stopped and gave a sympathetic look to Nathan. Nathan smiled but it faded when Jimmy spoke._

"_Go on Haley." She turned and continued to go up the steps._

"_Nathan follow me." Jimmy said making his way over to the study. Jimmy sat down and motioned for Nathan to take a seat. Nathan took a seat and fidgeted around. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Although I probably should due to recent circumstances."_

"_Mr. James.." Nathan started._

"_What..you get my daughter pregnant and now you call me Mr. James?" Jimmy smiled. Nathan sighed in relief but was still worried._

"_Nate..the reason I called you in here was because even though I know you're a good kid I still need to put my daughter's well being first. Did you two even talk about what was going to happen or what you're going to do? Having a baby isn't just fun and games and it takes a lot of commitment." _

"_I know that Jimmy." Nathan interrupted._

"_So tell me..how are you going to prove to my daughter that you're committed to her..and I mean all the way. There's no backing down from this Nathan." Jimmy continued._

"_I know that this is going to be hard..and that it's going to change a lot of things, but I love Haley and I love that she's having my baby. And I assure you Jimmy, I'm not going anywhere. That's why I asked her to marry me...with your consent of course." Nathan added still nervous._

"_I..wow. Nathan you're only teenagers. Marriage is a big thing." Jimmy started._

"_Like having a baby?" Nathan retorted. Jimmy smirked at the young boy in front of him. He sure did have enough guts to have a debate with him. He knew that he would take care of business and step up, but not because it was what was right but because he loved Haley and wanted to do it. Jimmy couldn't help but to laugh at the irony._

"_Nathan..I love my daughter very much..and I can see how much you love her, but do you honestly think that this is for the best?"_

"_Yea...I do. Haley and I hit a rough patch awhile ago, but we got through it. Jimmy.. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to Haley and I'm going to keep my promise. I love her and I wouldn't want anything more then to make her my wife."_

"_Did you ask her before or after you found out?" Jimmy asked having to know._

"_Before." Nathan answered._

"_Nathan...you don't know how happy it makes me to see that you two have worked out whatever problems you were having. And to see you in here fighting to convince me that your words are sincere is good enough for me. I give you my blessing to marry Haley."_

"_Thanks Jimmy." Nathan thanked._

"_But you're both still very young and you have school to worry about so financially you two will not make it." Jimmy informed._

"_I know..but I will come up with something." Nathan explained. Truth was that that was one of the many things plaguing his mind at the moment...money, how were they suppose to get it?_

"_No you will do nothing. What you will do is continue to go to school and love my daughter and your baby. Don't worry about money, you just leave that to me. And as for living arrangements..since there is no way in hell I'm letting my daughter live with you in your psychotic father's house, I'm guessing you're just gonna have to move in with us. Now I know what you're thinking..that it won't be the same as you two getting an apartment cuz well I'm here, but I reassure you that it won't be like that. I'm constantly on the road supporting my family so you don't have to worry about me breathing down your necks all the time, but then again you still have Brooke and Taylor living here so I can't guarantee anything about them." Jimmy laughed, watching the many emotions play across Nathan's face._

"_Jimmy..I don't know what to say." Nathan stumbled out._

"_Thank you is for starters..Nathan just take care of my girl." _

"_Thanks Jimmy and you don't have to worry about that." Nathan grinned embracing his soon to be father-in-law in a hug._

"Hey." Jimmy whispered walking into the room.

"Hey daddy what's up?"

"I'm heading out soon, I just wanted to say goodbye." He said kissing her forehead.

"When are you coming back?"

"Well this one is in town so I'll be back for dinner." Jimmy grinned when he saw Haley beam.

"That's great, I'll make sure we make your favorite." Haley whispered when she saw Nathan stir.

"So uh...did you tell Karen yet?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"No, but we're gonna tell her soon...well before she sees me and can tell for herself. We just wanted to wait for a few weeks, but times up. He's going to tell her everything, then find out a legal way to get away from Dan so he doesn't need to keep on sneaking over here." Haley explained quietly, running her fingers through his hair, hoping that he didn't wake up.

"Good, she deserves to know. I'll see ya later Bub. Say bye to your sister for me."Jimmy said before making his way out the door.

….

"Lucas!" Dan yelled when he made his way down the steps. Lucas stopped and looked over to him.

"What Dan?" Lucas sighed in boredom.

"Watch it..where's your brother? I haven't seen him a lot lately. Is he still training at the gym?"

"Uh yea..he went there first thing this morning, he said he won't be back until tonight." Lucas made up a lie once again covering for Nathan.

"Great...you know that kid makes me so proud..you should join him one of these days..you're losing tone."Dan sneered and made his way back into his office.

"Dick.." Lucas mumbled before walking out of the front door.

….

Lucas made his way up the steps and into his mother's cafe.

"Hey ma." He grinned when he saw his mother behind the counter. She smiled up and ran to her son.

"My boy...its been too long." She exaggerated.

"Ma, I saw you yesterday." Lucas laughed.

"Awe Tay, aren't they cute?" Brooke interrupted. She and Taylor were currently helping Karen remodel the cafe to attract a more younger crowd.

"Funny girls get back to work." Karen laughed. "So where's your brother?"

"With Haley most likely." Lucas grinned.

"Yea, I figured. So how's everything going on for him over there at the house. I mean I asked him but you know Nathan..he never wants to worry me."

"He's okay mom..he tries to steer clear of Dan as much as possible and usually stays by Haley's place."

"Well I rather him stay there then with that sick man." Karen explained.

"Well well, Karen that's not such a nice thing to say." A voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see Dan Scott and all his evil glory standing at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Dan?" Karen spat out.

"I'm here looking for my son..you see my other son here told me that he was supposedly at the gym, but when I went over there..poof..no Nathan." Dan explained looking at Lucas to speak up.

"Maybe he went somewhere else." Lucas smirked.

"If you knew what was good for you..you would tell me where the hell your brother is, right now!" Dan yelled.

"Dan, Do Not come into my cafe and start yelling at my son! Or so help me god I will make sure you leave here in handcuffs!" Karen yelled.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as he walked in through the back entrance hand in hand with Haley.

"Nathan where the hell have you been?" Dan yelled, he looked over Nathan and Haley and a nasty smirk plastered his face. "Oh..so I'm guessing my little attempt to getting rid of your whore didn't work...darn what a shame." He laughed evilly.

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Nathan shouted leaving Haley behind the counter with Brooke and Taylor. Haley tried to hold Nathan back but Brooke wouldn't let her go, she knew everything was about to get ugly.

"Oh..son what are you going to do about it? Are you pissed at me? Huh? Are you mad I took you away from your mommy? Are you upset that I had Rachel seduce you and made sure Haley was there to watch? Or are you pissed that she dumped you on your ass just like I predicted she would?" Dan smirked. Nathan had enough. He pulled back his arm and pushed forward sending his fist right into Dan's face knocking him back. He punched him once again until Dan elbowed him in the face sending Nathan back. Haley cried out when Dan went to punch Nathan in the face and knocked him on the floor. Lucas lunged at Dan, but wasn't quick enough and Dan pushed him into the counter where he hit his head on the corner, knocking him out. Karen went to call 911, as the girls cried and stood back not knowing what to do .

Dan went back to punching and kicking Nathan. "You ungrateful little shit. I did so much for you and yet you betray me all for some girl. I gave up everything for you and this is how you repay me!" Dan yelled as he continued to make Nathan suffer.

Dan was pulled back by police once they ran into the cafe. Dan tried to fight them off, but they put him to the ground and cuffed him. As they dragged him to the back of the police car Dan shouted, "You disrespectful shits..you all deserve each other!" They through him into the car and slammed the door on his face.

Haley ran to Nathan's side, she tried not to cry but the tears kept coming as she shook him and got no response. There was blood everywhere and Nathan wasn't moving. "Nathan?" She cried.

"I'm sorry Miss but we have to take him." The paramedic said as they hauled his body on to the stretcher as two others did the same with Lucas. They all watched as the ambulance and police cars took off.

"Come on girls we have to go to the hospital." Karen sobbed. They all got into the car and drove off after the ambulance. When they got there everything was so hectic. Karen went around trying to find information on her sons while Taylor tried to comfort both Haley and Brooke. Karen sighed as she sat next to Haley.

"Any word?" Taylor asked.

"Yea, Lucas is fine. He just hit his head pretty hard so he has a concussion. He's awake and I spoke to him, but he wants to see Brooke." Karen gave a small smile. Brooke jumped up and ran to his room.

Haley looked back to Karen silently asking her, but Karen shook her head. Haley let her tears fall out and unknowingly rested her hand on her stomach. Karen looked over to the young girl and her eyes started to water when she saw the girls protruding belly. It was just then that Karen got a good look at the girl whom she hasn't seen in months. Karen was upset when she found out that Nathan and Haley's relationship ended and that she no longer saw the girl. But when she saw her son and Haley together at the cafe she smiled at seeing them together, but she didn't really notice Haley's stomach because of everything that was happening and the loose fitted blouse she wore.

Haley looked up at Karen. When the women cried and put her hand over Haley's on her stomach, Haley knew that she now found out.

"You're pregnant?" Karen cried out. Smiling as she lay her hand over Haley's stomach. Haley nodded and Karen smiled hugging the young girl to her. She took Haley's hand to support her but she felt something and looked up to Haley silently asking if that ring was what she thought it was. Haley nodded once again and Karen couldn't help but to feel Haley's pain. She never had to deal with all of this when she was a teenager. To feel the pain of not knowing if your fiancé was still alive and trying not to stress too much because you were pregnant on top of that. She could only imagine what was going on in the girl's head.

Haley's head snapped up to the door when she saw Rachel run in. Brooke was making her way back to the waiting room when she saw Rachel come in. Blood boiled in her body and when she saw her sister get up and slap the shit out of Rachel and Rachel try to retaliate. Brooke was by her side in a instant. Pushing Rachel away she gave Haley room to leave the room. Haley looked up to Brooke before making her way out through the door. She kept walking all the way to the one place she knew that was hers and Nathan's.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" Brooke shouted.

"I'm here to see Lucas and Nathan...and to apologize. I never meant for any of this to happen." Brooke cut her off when she punched her dead in the face.

"Don't come into this hospital and try to play your bull shit games because no one is buying it. You're a manipulative bitch. You teamed up with the bastard and helped him break Nathan and Haley up. And don't lie and say that you did it cuz he asked you to. You enjoyed it..every fucking second of it. And we saw your argument with Dan. Don't think for a second that Lucas is yours cuz he's not. You're so lucky your _**'pregnant' **_cuz if not I would have kicked your ass!" Brooke spat out. Rachel looked to the ground.

"I'm not pregnant. It was just a lie, so I could get back at him." Rachel whispered.

"Oh even better!" Brooke exclaimed punching Rachel in the gut. Taylor pulled Brooke back before she attacked Rachel and the security led Rachel out of the building. Taylor sat Brooke down next to Karen and Karen shook her head.

"What did I miss?" Karen asked looking back at a fuming Brooke. The doctors came in and everyone stood quiet.

"Family of Nathan Scott?" They got up and rushed to see what was happening.

…

_Haley's POV_

I didn't know how things came to be. I just knew that maybe…just maybe, life would have probably be better if we weren't reunited. And I'm right. All back together again, wishing our lives would fall back into place. It's all a mistake.

If I had known that I'm completely right and would end up here…in the park… in _our_ spot. Maybe I would have stayed and left everything the way it was. I would have stood in New Jersey with my grandma.

I can't believe that this is happening. That he is being taken away from me. I'm what caused all of this. I can't believe I let all of this happen. No I have to stop, this isn't the way to think…oh, but who am I kidding? This is never going leave my mind.

So I continue to stare out at the water as the sun sets. I can remember all of the times we would come out here and fool around. I can't help the tears streaming down my face. I try to stop the tears when I hear footsteps coming near me and the bench squeak as the person sits next to me.

I know who it is. Besides my heart and soul, who isn't here right now, it is the other person I can turn to no matter what, the person who practically raised me, who has been there for me my whole life…my sister, Brooke James. I can't find it in me to turn my head, to see the look on her face, to hear the news she is going to give me. The few words that are going to leave her mouth. The words that are going to break my heart and bring my world crashing down.

So I just sit here, not saying a word. Hoping I'm in some bad nightmare, wondering when I'm going to wake up.

She turns to me and it takes all of the strength in me to turn to her. Once I see the look on her face and the tears streaming down her face I know I can't hold it anymore and I break down. I hug her so tight I know I'm not going to let go. She is probably the only thing I have now, well that is if I read her face correctly. If I am correct then my heart is gone and broken now and there isn't anyone who could put it back together. Its torn and I know no matter what I don't want my heart to be put back together. Because the love I had for him, no, the love I _have_ for him is stronger than anything I've ever experienced.

It takes awhile for me to get a hold of myself. Once I know I can muster the words I turn to Brooke and say it as simple as I can.

"Why did we leave?"

"W-what?" I know Brooke is taken by surprise. I know she isn't expecting that. I know its probably wrong of me to ask her that, but I can't help it. It just came out. This pain that I'm feeling just has a way of taking over my senses and it hurts..its hurts like hell.

"Why did we leave!" I repeat the words with such anger and regret that I literally see my happy-go-lucky sister shudder and shed a tear.

"Hales…I don't know what you want me to say but I can't answer that."

"This would have never happened. Everything would have still been the same. He would still be here if we would have stayed back home and never moved back. He could've had a happy life and would still be smiling and being his normal self right now in his favorite town if we would have never come back."

"Haley…don't you dare say that! Do you hear yourself right now?! If we would have never come back we would have never seen our best friends or reunite with dad, you would have never fell in love with him and the only reason he had that smile on his face was because of you." She stopped for a second when she saw me turn my face. I let the tears fall down. She was right. None of that would have taken place.

"Haley if we would have never came back to Tree Hill you and Nath…," I flinched when she almost said his name, "…I'm sorry, you and him would have never finally made contact and be the best friends you were."

_Were,_ past tense, not_ are,_ but _were_. I know I would probably have to get used to it if its true...if Nathan is really..gone. The referring to him and the things that took place in past tense was going to be hard. I'm trying to see and imagine what might possibly happen in the future, how I might have to explain what happened this past year to our beautiful baby… so I stop and realize the best way to tell our story was to start from the beginning and I know that in a few years I would have to.

I try to look back at Brooke but it's just too hard. I have to know the truth, is my Nathan really gone?

…


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Wow it's come down to the very end. It's sad to see this story end because it is my first and it feels like such an accomplishment. I want to thank everyone who stuck with my story. If you read it thank you and if you reviewed thank you because you guys kept me motivated the entire time! I couldn't have done this without all of you. I personally love this chapter and I really hope you do too! Even though this is the end of this story doesn't mean you've seen the last of me. I should be coming out with a new story shortly, it's going to be called 'From Zero To Sixty'. If you can understand the title you should be able to figure out the main subject of it all. Thanks again to all of you for reading it really does mean a lot to me! Please enjoy the last chapter of 'Things That Come To Be'. :)

….

"Momma, Momma keep telling the story..what happens next?" The four year old girl pleaded while jumping up and down. Haley couldn't contain her laughter at her little girl. She was always impatient just like her daddy. Her father..oh how the little girl resembled him in so many ways. Although everyone told her that her little girl was the exact replica of herself she couldn't even begin to list the similarities the little girl shared with her father. She had her soft curls and facial features all the way down to her little nose, but once you looked at her beautiful blue eyes you knew she was Nathan's daughter right down to the black shade of her curly hair.

"Momma..." She whined bringing her mother out of her thoughts.

"Relax, Nats I'm getting there." She smiled. Truth was she could remember everything as if it were yesterday.

_She turned towards her sister and voiced what had been plaguing her mind since she arrived at the abandoned park._

"_Is he..gone?" She muttered, her heart beating fast, wanting this moment to be over._

"_It's...really bad Hales, but no they don't know yet." Brooke answered._

"_What do you mean they don't know yet?" Haley bit out._

"_He's hurt pretty bad. He took a lot of blows to the ribs and to the head. They think he might have some brain damage and he suffered so much impact to his ribs that the bone broke and could have possibly tore his lung. He's..in a coma. They don't think he's gonna make it. I'm sorry Hales." Brooke tried to embrace Haley in a comforting hug, but Haley pulled away and started to walk down the path with tears in her eyes._

_Brooke got up from the bench and called after her sister. "Hales..Haley?" When she got no response she decided to drive back to the hospital._

_Haley walked down the docks looking towards the water. Her hand flew to her stomach as she doubled over in pain. She sat down and let it pass. Deciding it was best to go back to the hospital she waddle all the way there._

…

_Karen jumped up from her chair when she saw Haley come in through waiting room doors._

"_Oh Haley..sweetie don't ever scare me like that again. I already have to worry about my boys, now I can add my soon to be daughter-in-law and my grandchild." Karen smiled. When Haley left and Karen stood by herself in the waiting room she was finally able to process all that happened. She couldn't believe her 16 year old son was engaged to be married and was going to be a father in a few short months. Karen laughed to herself at the thought of her sex talk with Nathan not working. Her boy always did have a knack for surprising her beyond belief. She knew, however, that their love would survive anything and that their baby would be loved so much._

_Haley tried to give a short smile but a sob escaped her and she broke down in Karen's arms. _

"_What if he doesn't make it Karen?" Haley cried. Karen let her tears fall. She knew her boy was strong and she knew she had to be strong for Haley, but at that moment she couldn't help to feel her heart break. She's known this girl her whole life and the whole time her son was the most important thing to her and vice versa. She could only imagine what the young girl in her arms must be going through._

"_Haley, we can't think that way. We have to be positive. You know Nathan's a fighter, he'll get through this. It's just going to take some time." Karen soothed her. "If you want you can go see him." Karen whispered. Haley's head popped up and she looked at Karen waiting for her to explain._

"_You were gone for awhile. He's out of the operating room and he's in ICU. He hasn't woken up yet, but he's allowed visitors if they're family." She smiled. Haley hugged her and made her way to ICU._

_She walked down the hectic hallway and made her way behind the curtain he was currently located. Haley let a few tears escape her already puffy eyes at sight of her fiancé. He had bruises everywhere and small cuts scattered around his face. She walked over to him and gently caressed his cheek, tracing the small cut above his eyebrow. _

"_Hey baby.."Haley started trying to keep her tears at bay. "God Nathan...baby you have to wake up..you have to be okay." Haley cried. "I..I..don't think I can do this without you Nate. I need you..our baby needs you." Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and watched Nathan...he didn't move. She tried to look away. All of the tubes stuck on him and the beeping of the machines made her uncomfortable. She didn't want to be here..she didn't want him to be here. She turned back to him and kissed his lips softly before squeezing his hand gently."We love you baby."She whispered, her hand automatically moving toward her stomach. _

_Haley started toward the door and made her way down hall when she heard the nurses yelling for the doctor. She saw nurses and doctors running into ICU and she walked as fast as she could back to the door. She looked into the glass window and saw the flat line on Nathan's heart monitor. They doctors cut off his gown and tried to revive him. "We're losing him!" _

"_Nathan!" Haley shouted falling on the floor, the sobs racking through her body._

…

"Momma, what happened to the boy? Did he die?" The small girl asked sadness evident in her voice. Haley knew she was still young to actually understand what happened all of those years ago. She didn't want to tell her yet that this was the story of her parents' life before she was born. So she kept the story as PG as possible using fake names or just saying the boy or the girl. She knew that someday she would reveal to her daughter that this story she told her was actually her parents' story.

"No, Nats he doesn't die." Nathan chuckled when he entered the room with a small boy in his arms.

"Daddy, you're ruining moment." Natalie whined. She turned back to her mother and asked once again. "What happened to the boy?"

"The boy was saved baby girl. The doctors helped him. They did all they could to save him and the girl and his family prayed for him. Even though the doctors couldn't believe the boy woke up and he got better with nothing wrong with him." Haley smiled looking up at her husband. He smiled back and couldn't help but love her more than ever in that moment. She was so amazing.

"But what about his brain momma..was his brain hurt?" The four year old asked completely attentive to her mother's words.

"No..baby girl he was alright, nothing hurt his brain or his lung. It was a miracle.." Haley got up and kissed Nathan softly before whispering, "..he was my miracle."

"I liked that story Momma." Natalie declared, hugging her and her daddy and laying a gentle kiss on her brother's forehead before racing out of the room.

"Natalie..don't get your clothes dirty we're leaving to Auntie Brooke's house!" Haley yelled after her. She sighed and looked back at Nathan and smile adored her face. "My boys!"She squealed skipping over to her husband and taking the small child from him. "Nathan..why does our son's outfit look exactly like yours?" Haley giggled inspecting her one year old son's blue button up shirt with jeans and Nathan's black button up shirt.

"What? I think he looks good, isn't that right Jamie." Nathan smirked, ruffling his son's hair. Although, Natalie looked exactly like Haley, Jamie completely took after his father. From the black hair to his facial features and the blue eyes, knowing he would use them to get what he wanted, all the way down to his stubborn attitude.

The toddler laughed and reached out for his daddy. He lay his head on his daddy's shoulder and snuggled into his chest. Haley smiled at the sight before her. After Nathan recovered from being in the hospital he moved in with Haley and they got married soon after with their parents' consent. A few months later Haley went into labor and Natalie Brooklyn Scott joined their family.

Dan was sent to jail for child abuse and statutory rape after Rachel confessed about their sexual relationship. He was sentence to life in prison without parole. After determining Dan's life imprisonment his estate was divided between his two sons. Lucas and Nathan decided to sell everything but the car business. They changed it from Dan Scott Motors to just Scott Motors. Lucas made Nathan majority owner, wanting to pursue his dream of becoming a writer. Lucas would only manage the business until Nathan graduated. The brother's split the money and now Nathan had enough money to provide for his family.

It wasn't too long go that they found out that Haley was pregnant with their second child, James Lucas Scott. Although they were excited they were still worried if they were financially ready for another baby. They were only freshmen in college at the time, but with news of money added to Nathan's trust fund they knew they would make it just fine.

Haley ran her hand over Jamie's head that remained on his father's shoulder. "I thought he already took his nap."

"Yea, but he woke up when I went to check on him." Nathan informed, running his hand down the child's back.

"I hate to wake him, but if we don't he'll be up all night." Haley frowned.

"Yea." Nathan agreed gently shaking the child. "Jamie, come on buddy we have to stay up, we're gonna go see auntie Brooke and uncle Lucas." Nathan grinned when his boy opened his eyes and tried to stay awake.

"I'm gonna make sure we have everything and take it out to the car. I'll meet you there." Nathan said handing Jamie to Haley and making his way out of the room.

"Come on baby let's go get Natalie." Haley laughed seeing her baby boy smile lazily and continue to try and keep his eyes open. It was any wonder how they got to keep him up. Jamie being exactly like Nathan was not a morning person or when ever it was time to get up person. Luckily he wasn't being stubborn today.

…

"Hey I'm so glad you guys made it." Brooke squealed opening the door.

"Auntie Brooke!" Natalie shrieked running into her arms.

"Nats! How's my favorite niece in the whole wide world?" Brooke grinned. She had always been close to the little girl. Baby sitting while Nathan and Haley had finals while they had still been in high school or even when they needed some alone time, Brooke was always there.

"Auntie Brooke I'm your only niece in the whole wide world." Natalie stated as a matter of fact.

"Really?..I missed you kiddo." Brooke smiled and popped a kiss on to her cheek before letting her run off to her grandma.

After saying hello to everyone they made their way to the backyard. Haley went with Karen and Brooke to help in the kitchen while Nathan took Jamie with him to the back. Nathan took a seat at the table Jimmy was sitting at.

"Hi Jimmy." Nathan smiled before seating down and moving Jamie to sit on his lap.

"Nathan..I was beginning to wonder when you guys were going to get here." Jimmy laughed moving to embrace Nathan and grabbing Jamie. "How's my grandson?" Jimmy grinned holding the toddler and tickling him. "Who's that?" Jimmy asked in a baby voice pointing to Nathan.

"Dada.."Jamie smiled.

"Yea that's your daddy. Who am I?" Jimmy loved to get Jamie talking only if it was just a few words.

"Gampa..." Jamie answered not being able to pronounce grandpa yet. Nathan chuckled at how adorable his son was.

"So Nate how have you been?" Jimmy asked playing with the small boy.

"I'm good..almost done with the semester and then I have the whole summer to be with my family without having to worry about school assignments."

"How's that going, everything working out okay?"

"Yea, it's great. Haley and I can manage, we take classes at the same time while Luke or Brooke watches them so that when we get home we can all be together. Everything is perfect." Nathan smiled.

"Good to hear. Speaking of..where is my daughter?"

"Momma?" Jamie looked up to his grandfather.

"Yea your Momma." Jimmy laughed.

"She's in the kitchen with my mom and Brooke." Nathan answered, motioning back to the house.

"Alright I'll be back later I gotta go say hello to Nats and Haley." Jimmy chuckled before handing Jamie back to Nathan. As soon as Jamie was in his father's arms he clung on to him. Nathan kissed his head as Jamie snuggled further into his chest.

Lucas walked over and ruffled Jamie's hair and pounding his fist with Nathan's. "Hey man." Lucas greeted. "Jamie.."Lucas held out his fist for the toddler and laughed when the small boy bumped his small fist with his own.

"Where is everyone?" Nathan asked but was answered when Jake and Peyton came in with Jenny and Taylor right behind them.

They all sat down at the table and started their own conversations.

"Oh my goodness..look how big he's getting." Peyton proclaimed motioning to Jamie.

"Yea, I remember when Jenny was that small." Jake added.

"Where is Jenny?" Nathan asked looking around. He saw the little girl and his daughter running around the back yard.

"Jenny...Nats..be careful." Peyton yelled after them. The girls stopped running and went inside.

...

"Grandma!" Natalie called out when she went into the kitchen with Jenny on her tail.

"Hey girls do you want some cookies?" Karen asked handing them each a cookie.

"Karen I don't think that's a good idea..you know how hyper Natalie can get." Haley intervened.

"Oh you mean as in talkative and jumpy...uhhh kinda like you when you get hyper." Brooke threw in holding back her laughter.

"Fine..but only one you still have to eat dinner." Haley decided and threw a playful glare at her sister.

"Do you need any help Karen?" Haley asked. Karen shook her head and told her to go outside. Haley picked up Nats and tickled her as she went outside.

"I love ya a million baby girl." Haley whispered into her ear. "Now go have fun!" Haley said putting her down.

"I love you too momma!" She yelled before running back to Jenny.

Walking over to her husband she sat on his lap after seeing all of the chairs were taken.

"Hey baby." Nathan whispered, not wanting to wake up Jamie.

"Hey..how long has he been out?" Haley smiled rubbing Jamie's back.

"Not long.." Nathan answered before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Haley responded to the kiss almost immediately and pulled away as the need for air burned in their throats.

"Unbelievable!" Brooke huffed putting the food down on the table. "Only these two could actually manage to make out with a baby in their arms." She explained before going to sit by her husband. Lucas laughed at her and kissed her forehead. Everyone gathered around the table and began to eat together. Just at the end of the dinner they all began to notice the clouds that were above them.

"Do you think its going to rain?" Taylor asked.

"I checked..there was no damn rain in the forecast!" Brooke shrieked when a loud thunder clapped.

"Daddy!" Natalie ran to Nathan.

"It's alright baby girl it's only thunder. Hales I think it's time to go home." Nathan said picking up Natalie in his arms while Haley took Jamie. They started to leave when Brooke saw the bright lightening and the hard rain come down.

"Maybe you guys should just stay here." Brooke offered.

"Yea I mean we have enough room." Lucas added.

"Thanks guys, but we're gonna try and make it home before it gets worse. Plus we don't really have Natalie's and Jamie's things with us, so we're gonna head out." Haley explained before they all said their good byes and the made their way to the car.

…

Unlocking the door to their house Nathan and Haley ran in and went to dry off. "I'm gonna get them out of these wet clothes." Haley informed before dragging her kids up the stairs. Nathan turned around and locked the door. He went around the house and closed up any windows they had left slightly ajar and made sure everything was locked up. He made his way up the stairs and dried off before going into Jamie's room.

There sat Haley in the rocking chair with Jamie as she sang to him softly. He was finally out for the count and she lay him down in his crib.

"I love you baby boy."She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you Jamie." Nathan whispered as well repeating Haley's actions.

"I wuv you momma, dada."Jamie whispered softly before falling back to sleep. Haley followed Nathan out of the room and into their daughter's room.

"Hey you ready for bed munchkin?" Nathan asked coming into the room.

"Daddy..I'm not that short." Natalie informed.

"Alright Nats time for bed." Haley said tucking in the small girl.

"We love you bunches Nats!" Haley smiled while she and Nathan kissed their little girl goodnight.

"I love yous too." She yawned.

They were almost out of the room before Natalie stopped them.

"Momma, how did that story end?"

"It didn't end yet..there's still a lot to be told." Haley answered simply, laying her head against Nathan's chest.

"Oh..okay." She answered before drifting off.

Haley closed the door to their bedroom and slowly walked over to her husband where he lay on their bed. She slowly crawled up his body and straddled his lap. Nathan smirked as his hands landed on her hips, slowly caressing them moving down to her thighs. She smiled down at him and met him for a more than anticipated kiss. Their passionate kisses soon turned into a full heated making out. Nathan's hands continued to explore her familiar body. Haley pulled away when the need for air came.

"That's what got us into this mess." Haley giggled.

"What mess?" Nathan smirked.

"Us..having two kids before 21 and graduating college." Haley laughed.

"Oh but I love our mess." Nathan joked.

"So do I." She agreed kissing him softly.

"So did you ever think this would happen? You and me married with two kids." Haley asked as she played with his hair.

"No.." Nathan answered and continued when Haley looked at him. "I always imagined us married with a lot of kids." He explained.

"Just how many kids were you thinking of?" Haley asked amused.

"Oh a lot!" Nathan revealed. "Enough to fill the rooms." He grinned.

"Nathan there are over eight rooms in this house!" Haley informed shocked at what Nathan was suggesting.

"I know." He smirked.

"That's why you bought us this big old house!" Haley figured out.

"Oh yea..you, me, and a house full of kids...I like the sound of it already!" Nathan chuckled.

"Hmm...me too." Haley smiled. "I love you." Haley whispered.

"I love you too, baby." Nathan whispered brushing over her lips with his. "What do you say we start now?" Nathan suggested wiggling his eyebrows. Haley laughed.

"I say show me what you got Scott!" Haley squealed when he flipped them over and they slowly made love to each to other.

They didn't know how things came to be. Just that everything turned out absolutely amazing and although they may hit a few bumps in the rode as long as they stick together nothing else mattered.

The End


End file.
